Agreement
by Sarugaki Sacchi
Summary: Peperangan semakin memuncak, Kerajaan Timur tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam mengirim pasukan tambahan. Renji yang ternyata menginginkan darah Hisana, membongkar segalanya."Selamat Tinggal, ayah…." Itulah yang Grimmjaw katakan pada Aizen. Review!
1. Something behind your wonderful life

**AGREEMENT**

**Prologue**

Di sebuah negeri, terdapat suatu istana yang menguasai daerah yang luas di negeri itu….

Konon, beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu ada seorang vampire kejam dan licik yang tinggal di istana itu. Tapi, beberapa tahun kemudian ada seorang prajurit yang datang ke istana itu dan mengalahkan vampire itu lalu menyegelnya. Nama prajurit itu adalah Ginrei Kuchiki, sekarang ia telah menjadi raja di istana itu dan membangun kehidupan secara perlahan-lahan. Ginrei menyegel vampire itu dalam sebuah ruangan yang masih terletak di dalam istana itu. Tapi, hanya ia yang tahu. Dan jangan sampai ada yang tahu karena, jika vampire itu bangkit lagi…. Ia akan menghancurkan Ginrei dan seisi istana juga negeri itu…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suatu hari di istana……

"Pagi, Tuan Muda Kuchiki…."sapa Ichigo sang Kepala Pelayan pertama.

"Pagi….."balas sang Tuan Muda Kuchiki yang sedang terburu-buru.

"Pagi Tuan Muda"sapa Shinji sang Kepala Pelayan kedua.

Pemuda Kuchiki itu terus berjalan menuju tempat sang Raja.

"Pagi, kakek…."sapa Pemuda itu.

"Pagi, Byakuya…"sapa Ginrei.

Lalu, 2 gadis kembar berjalan ke arah mereka…

"Pagi, Byakuya-sama, Jii-sama…"sapa sang kakak berambut Hitam, Hisana.

"Pagi, Nii-sama, Jii-sama.."sapa sang adik berambut Violet, Rukia.

Pagi itu, mereka makan pagi bersama…

"Mmm… enak sekali sup ini!!! Siapa yang membuatnya???"tanya Rukia semangat sambil makan dengan lahap.

"Rukia, kita ini bangsawan, jaga sikapmu"ucap Byakuya dengan tenang namun tegas.

"Ah.. iya… maaf, Nii-sama…"ucap Rukia.

Hisana menertawai adiknya yang salah tingkah.

Setelah makan pagi, Rukia memulai kebisaannya, yaitu kabur dari istana lalu bermain di hutan…

Rukia duduk di tengah hutan, sambil memandangi Kelinci-Kelinci hutan bermain, terkadang ia menghampiri kelinci-kelinci itu dan memeluknya.

Di belakangnya, ada seorang pemuda berambut biru, berwajah pucat dan berbadan tinggi menghampirinya lalu menepuk pundaknya. Spontan Rukia kaget, lalu melepaskan Kelinci yang sedang ia peluk..

Ia menengok ragu-ragu, dilihatnya orang yang menepuk pundaknya secara seksama, tampak mencurigakan…

"Siapa kau?"tanya Rukia, matanya menyipit.

Pemuda itu menatapnya sinis, lalu tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Hai, aku Grimmjaw Jaggerjaques. Kau Rukia Kuchiki dari kerajaan Timur 'kan???"tanyanya ramah.

"Iya, bagaimana bisa kau tahu namaku???"tanya Rukia.

"Aku pangeran kerajaan Selatan, mana mungkin aku tidak kenal kau"ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah???? Kalau begitu, setiap bagian daerah ini memiliki kerajaan????"tanya Rukia.

"Ya, hanya saja aku kurang mengenal dua kerajaan lainnya.."ujar Grimmjaw sambi menggeleng-geleng, lalu menatap Rukia.

"Hei, kau kenapa???"tanya Grimmjaw panik.

"Ah.. aku tidak apa-apa, tadi aku melamun"jawab Rukia terbata-bata.

"Huff, syukurlah…."Grimmjaw menghela nafas.

Setelah itu, mereka membicarakan kehidupan mereka, mulai dari gedung istana, para pelayan, sampai keluarga dan bentuk pemerintahan. Lalu, sampailah mereka pada suatu pembicaraan…

"Hei, Rukia. Apa kamu tahu tentang ruangan rahasia?"tanya Grimmjaw.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi pasti keren sekali jadinya!!!! "ujar Rukia semangat.

"Well, sesungguhnya ini sebuah kisah nyata. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa????"tanya Rukia.

"Aku tidak boleh menceritakannya padamu"ujar Grimmjaw.

"Ceritakanlah padaku!!!!!! Kumohon!!!!"pinta Rukia.

Grimmjaw terdiam untuk beberapa saat…

"Yaaaah… kalau itu maumu, baiklah…."ujar Grimmjaw.

"Terima kasih, Grimmjaw"ujar Rukia sambil memeluk Grimmjaw.

"Ru..Rukia, bi..bisakah kumulai sekarang????"tanya Grimmjaw.

"Oh, iya. Tentu saja"jawab Rukia.

Grimmjaw's POV

Jadi, ada sebuah ruangan rahasia yang tersembunyi di salah satu kerajaan di negeri ini. Ruangan rahasia itu berisi mahluk berbahaya yang sangat kuat. Beratus-ratus tahun ia tertidur di sana, konon, ia akan bangkit kembali apabila ada seseorang yang memberikan darah untuknya. Kalau ia sampai bangkit, tak ada satupun raja di negeri ini yang sanggup mengalahkannya meskipun bersatu. Dan negeri ini akan hancur…

End Of Grimmjaw's POV

"Waaah, bahaya sekali sepertinya…. Kira-kira, ia ada di kerajaan mana????"tanya Rukia polos.

Grimmjaw tertunduk, wajahnya tampak pucat, lebih pucat dari biasanya. Keringat dingin mengucur dari wajahnya…

Dengan jantung berdebar dengan amat-sangat kencang ia berkata…

"Itulah alasan kenapa aku tidak mau menceritakannya padamu, karena ruangan itu ada di kerajaanmu"ujarnya.

Rukia menatapnya terkejut.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

-END-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Huweeee!!!!!! Grimmy bocor!!!!!! *ngelemparin Zanpakutou*

**Well this is my second Bleach fanfic, hope y'all like it. **

**Review!!!!! ^0^**


	2. She shouldn't know this

Chap. 2

Rukia terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Grimmjaw.

"Itu.. a…da di… I…istana..ku???"tanyanya gemetaran.

"Maafkan aku Rukia, maksudku tidak jahat. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu agar kau waspada…"ujar Grimmjaw sambil menggenggam tangan Rukia.

Mendengar alasan Grimmjaw tadi, perlahan, gemetaran Rukia pun hilang.

"Hah… terima kasih… Grimmjaw…"ucap Rukia sambil mencoba menarik nafas.

"Sudahlah Rukia… tenangkan dirimu dulu…"Grimmjaw memeluk Rukia.

Rukia sudah tidak gemetaran, tetapi ia masih merasa ketakutan.

"Tidak, Grimmjaw…. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa…"dusta Rukia.

"Jangan bohong!!!! Aku bias melihatnya dari matamu!!!! Lebih baik, kau pulang ke istanamu sekarang!!!"suruh Grimmjaw, wajahnya cemas.

Wajah Rukia menegang, suhu tubuhnya naik.. Matanya memerah, perlahan tetesan bening jatuh dari matanya…

"TIDAK!!! AKU TIDAK MAU PULANG!!!!"tangisan Rukia pun pecah.

"Ru..Rukia??!!!! "Grimmjaw terkejut, ia tidak bermaksud membuat Rukia menjadi seperti ini.

"Kumohon Grimmjaw, aku takut padanya… Aku takut kalau ia menyerang keluargaku di sana!!!!"ujar Rukia, badannya bergetar hebat, suhunya mendadak turun, ia bagaikan bermandikan keringat dingin.

"Rukia… dengarkan aku…"

"Kumohon…aku ingin selamat…"

"Rukia…"

"Aku tidak mau mati!!!!!!"

"Rukia…"

"Aku…"

"RUKIA!!!!!!"panggil Grimmjaw.

Rukia terdiam, nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Maaf, Grimmjaw… Aku kehilangan kendali…"ujar Rukia meminta maaf.

"Rukia, dengarkan aku…"Grimmjaw agak membungkuk, lalu menatap mata Rukia dalam-dalam.

Rukia diam dan mengangguk pelan seakan terhipnotis.

"Kalau kau tidak mau keluargamu celaka, yang harus kau lakukan adalah melindungi mereka dari vampir itu, lalu cari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang ruangan itu pada orang-orang di istana… Untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ada orang mencurigakan memasuki kamar itu…"ujar Grimmjaw menyarankan.

Sementara itu, di istana………..

Para pelayan, pasukan penyerangan, dan seluruh orang-orang di Istana sedang dikumpulkan di tengah pekarangan Istana, Raja Ginrei berdiri di tengah mereka, didampingi Byakuya dan Hisana….

"Saudara-saudara warga Istana sekalian….. Saya disini untuk memberikan sebuah peringatan…."ujar Ginrei memulai pembicaraannya…

Semua orang memperhatikannya serius….

"Saya meminta kepada semua orang disini, agar menjaga rahasia tentang ruangan 'itu' dari seluruh rakyat, juga putri Rukia"ujarnya tegas.

Semuanya menurut, tapi tetap terdiam bagai patung…

"Semuanya, pasang mata baik-baik, waspadalah, jangan sampai Aizen dari kerajaan Selatan mengetahui hal ini, lalu memanfaatkan Rukia untuk membangunkan vampir itu!!!!"Ginrei melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

Seseorang mengangkat tangannya, semua mata tertuju padanya. Tiba-tiba, pelayan setia Raja, Hirako Shinji maju menerobos barisan, ekspresinya tampak marah.

"Hei, kau lancang sekali kau mengangkat tanganmu!!!!! Baginda belum mengizinkan seseorangpun berbicara!!!!"ujarnya marah.

"Sudahlah, Shinji… Tidak apa-apa"ujar Ginrei.

"Tapi…"protes Shinji, wajahnya tampak kecewa.

"Sudahlah…"

Shinji kembali ke belakang.

"Baiklah, apa yang mau kau tanyakan, pelayan utama Hinamori????"tanya Ginrei ramah.

"Mm…. Maaf baginda, kalau boleh saya tahu… Siapakah nama Vampir itu????"tanya Momo malu-malu.

"Hmmm…. Mohon maaf, saya tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya… Karena itu terlarang disini…."ujar Ginrei.

"Ah… tak apa-apa, saya hanya ingin tahu… jawabannya tidak penting…"ujar Momo, wajahnya yang ikhlas setiap saat itu tidak merasa kecewa sedikitpun….

Beberapa jam berlalu…

"Mengerti????? Kalian harus waspada setiap saat. Nah, sekarang… Kalian boleh bubar… Maaf menyita waktu kalian…"ujar Byakuya yang akhirnya berbicara setelah beberapa lama terdiam.

Semua orang-orang istana kembali bekerja…

Kembali ke Rukia, sekarang ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Istana, masih bersama Grimmjaw…

Sesampai disana, sikap orang-orang istana sedikit berubah, mereka lebih kaku dari biasanya, bagaikan robot pekerja yang takkan pernah lelah.

"Hai, Kira-san…"sapa Rukia, senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Oh.. Ha..Hai, Kuchiki-sama"balas Kira, wajahnya tegang.

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kira-san???? Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Sama!!!"ujar Rukia.

"Maaf, saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"balas Kira, ia menunduk.

"Jangan pakai bahasa formal, aku tidak menyukainya. Cukup bilang 'aku' dan 'kamu'"

"Ah, maafkan aku.."ujar Kira.

"Nah, seperti itulah… Aku tak mau dipanggil seperti tadi, aku permisi dulu yah…"ujar Rukia sambil meninggalkan Kira, diikuti Grimmjaw.

Kira melabai pada Rukia, ia membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Ketika sampai di ruang utama….

"Aku pulaaang!!!"sapa Rukia semangat.

"Dari mana saja kau???"tanya Byakuya, sorot matanya tajam dan dingin.

"Ehm… Seperti biasa, main ke desa bersama teman-teman…."lagi-lagi, Rukia berdusta.

"Hm… Lain kali, kau harus mengabarkan kepergianmu dulu…"ujar Hisana, berusaha agar emosi suaminya bisa terkendali.

"Baiklah… Maafkan aku karena tidak memberitahumu dulu, Nii-sama"ujar Rukia berlutut.

Karena Rukia berlutut, Grimmjaw yang selama ini tidak terlalu terlihat karena Rukia selalu didepannya, akhirnya terlihat dengan jelas. Byakuya menatapnya tajam dan dalam. Grimmjaw tidak merasa takut ketika melihat Byakuya menatapnya seperti itu, ia malah berlutut.

"Maafkan aku yang telah lancang untuk datang ke sini"ujar Grimmjaw.

Byakuya melihatnya lagi, wajahnya tampak begitu asing di Istana ini, warna rambutnya yang berbeda membuatnya tidak kontras dengan orang-orang istana, kemudian Byakuya sadar….. bahwa ia orang luar.

"Siapa kau???"tanya Byakuya, menggeram pelan.

Rukia menatap cemas, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk.

"Aku Grimmjaw Jaggerjaques, dari kerajaan Selatan…"ujar Grimmjaw sopan.

"Jadi, kau putra dari Aizen Sosuke?????"tanya Byakuya, geramannya semakin kencang, ia meremas sisi kiri kursi singgasana erat-erat.

"Iya, aku datang ke sini untuk menemani Rukia pulang"ujar Grimmjaw.

BRAK

Byakuya memukul sisi kiri singgasananya.

"KELUAR KAU!!!!"ujarnya marah.

Grimmjaw terkejut, otomatis ia berdiri.

"Nii-sama!!!!!!"

"Kau….anak dari si brengsek Sosuke…. APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU HAH???!!!!!"kemarahan Byakuya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"A..Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!!! Sungguh!!! Aku bertemu dengannya di desa, lalu menemaninya pulang!!!!"ujar Grimmjaw, keringat bercucuran, ia begitu takut melihat Byakuya.

"Oh, jadi kau bertemu di desa….Lantas apa yang sedang kau lakukan di daerah orang??!!!!!!"tanya Byakuya sambil berjalan ke arah Grimmjaw, menarik pedangnya, bersiap menghunuskannya….

TRAK

Pedang itu semakin ia tarik.

"A…aku…"Grimmjaw mundur ke belakang, namun Byakuya semakin dekat dengannya.

"Byakuya-sama!!! Hentikan!!!"pinta Hisana. Tetapi, Byakuya tetap tidak menghiraukannya.

Seluruh pedangnya telah berhasil ia tarik keluar.

"Pulang…atau mati….."bisik Byakuya.

"A…aku akan pulang, tetapi… aku perlu bicara pada Rukia!!!"ujar Grimmjaw.

"Tak akan kubiarkan!!!!"Byakuya menghunuskan pedangnya, berharap Grimmjaw terluka.

CRASH

Darah menciprat wajahnya yang putih pucat bagai porselen. Tiba-tiba, matanya terbuka lebar. Ia sadar, bahwa yangterluka bukanlah Grimmjaw…..

Melainkan…….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

-END-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hooooh…. Saya mau bales review dulu….

Potter Jaggerjack04: Makasih reviewnya!!!! –hugs- Saya juga nyadar banyak yang kurang, selesai post, saya gebuk-gebuk pala sendiri. Vampire-nya masih rahasia….

XXhatake01Xx: Makasih reviewnya yaaaaah…….

Louis XXI: Misteri sih nggak yah (yang mana dulu nih, mysterious ato horror), lebih ke fantasy ato adventure. Grimmy-chan baek kok…. (pengen ngeliat Grimmjaw tersenyum manis sih… *siapin tisu*). Soal IshiOri, hmmm….. bakal ada kok!!!! Cuma, di chapter lain…

Scooby-XX-Doo: Udah di update nih. –Doo- XDDD

Yoshaaa!!!! Reviewnya ditunggu yaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Voice in my head

Chap 3.

Byakuya terkejut, begitu mengetahui bahwa yang terluka bukanlah Grimmjaw, melainkan…..

Rukia!!!!!

Rukia langsung menghadang kakak-nya ketika ia tahu kakaknya hendak membunuh Grimmjaw.

"Rukia!!! Kenapa kau… menolongnya??!!!!!!"tanya Byakuya.

"Nii-sama, ia temanku, dan ia bukanlah orang jahat…. Sudah… sepantasnya… aku…melindungi….nya"ucap Rukia, kemudian ia terjatuh pingsan karena darah mengalir deras dari dadanya, Grimmjaw menahan tubuhnya sebelum jatuh membentur lantai.

"Rukia!!!"Hisana menghampiri adiknya tercinta.

Tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui kejadian ini karena kebetulan sekali, tak ada satu pelayanpun yang ada di ruangan itu saat itu, tapi….. tak lama kemudian….

Ginrei datang, sorot matanya tajam. Mendadak Byakuya jatuh berlutut dan menunduk di depannya…

"Apa yang sudah kau perbuat….. Byakuya????"tanyanya sinis.

"Ma…..maafkan aku, Jii-sama…. Aku hanya bermaksud melindungi Rukia dari putra Aizen yang mengikutinya…"jawab Byakuya sambil gemetaran.

Ginrei mengerutkan alisnya, ia menatap cucunya dengan seksama, mencari tahu dibalik perbuatannya…

"Hn…. Mungkin kau terlalu memikirkannya… Lebih baik kalau kau mengimbangi semua pikiranmu…. Itu tidak baik untukmu, maupun untuk semua…. Aku sudah panggil Unohana Retsu untuk segera ke sini.."ujar Ginrei.

Kepala Byakuya sedikit mendongak ke atas, lalu kembali menunduk.

"Ah…. Baik…. Terima kasih, Jii-sama…"ujar Byakuya.

Lalu, para pelayan datang secara bergerombolan dipimpin Ukitake.

Unohana langsung menghampiri Rukia beserta Hanatarou, bawahannya yang tinggal di desa.

"Rukia, kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Unohana.

"Dia pingsan, lebih baik cepat obati dia…."ujar Grimmjaw.

Unohana terkejut melihat Grimmjaw, lalu segera mengobati Rukia.

"Nafasnya tidak beraturan, sepertinya paru-parunya sobek!!!"ujar Hanatarou.

"Ti..tidak mungkin, tebasannya dalam sekali…."ujar Hisana.

"Memangnya, apa yang terjadi di sini, Ginrei-san?"tanya Ukitake.

"Nanti kuberitahu kau…"jawab Ginrei.

* * *

Byakuya sudah pergi meninggalkan ruang utama, berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Pikirannya penuh, jutaan pertanyaan untuk dirinya berkecamuk di dadanya.

"Kenapa???? Kenapa aku mau menuruti perintahnya??!!!!"batin Byakuya.

Byakuya berjalan cepat yang akhirnya ia berlari menuju menara Istana Utara. Kaien yang baru saja meninggalkan puncak menara setelah selesai bersih-berish, berpapasan dengan Byakuya.

"Aa….. Byakuya-sama… anda tidak apa-apa???? Anda kelihatan lelah….."ujar Kaien.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bukan urusanmu…."ujar Byakuya, ia terus berjalan menuju puncak.

Sesampainya di puncak menara….

Byakuya memasuki sebuah ruangan, ruangan dimana ia selalu merenungkan pikirannya, melepaskan isi hatinya, setelah masuk, ia membanting pintunya.

BRAK

Kemudian Byakuya duduk di sebuah kursi yang menghadap ke jendela, menghela nafas, dan…

"Kenapa???!!!! Kenapa aku menuruti perintahnya??!!! Akibatnya, yang tertebas adikku sendiri!!!!"tanya Byakuya pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara serak, ia terlalu tegang. Kemudian, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya.

_"Hhhh……"_ Byakuya mendadak mendongak…

"Suara itu!!! Suara yang menyuruhku untuk membunuh Grimmjaw!!!"batin Byakuya.

"_Jadi, kau tahu itu aku ya…."_

"Si…siapa kau???? Dimana kau????"tanya Byakuya matanya mencari ke seluruh ruangan, namun tak ada.

_"Hah???? Jangan bodoh, aku ini dirimu, aku ada di dalam dirimu, akulah yang mengendalikan dirimu"_

Suara itu menjawab.

"Ke…kenapa bisa????"batin Byakuya.

"_Karena kau memang ditakdirkan untuk menuruti perintahku…"_kali ini, mulutnya sendiri yang berbicara.

"Ka..kau!!!! Jangan sembarangan memakai tubuhku!!!!!"ujarnya.

"_Heh??? Kan sudah kubilang, aku ada di dalam dirimu… Itu berarti, aku bebas mengendalikanmu"_mulut Byakuya berbicara lagi.

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Byakuya berdiri dengan sendirinya dan berjalan menuju cermin besar yang terletak di pojok ruangan.

"_Akan kutunjukkan sesuatu padamu"_mulutnya berbicara lagi.

"A…apa itu???"tanya Byakuya.

Sesampainya depan cermin itu, mendadak raut wajah Byakuya yang damai menjadi bengis dan sadis, lalu warna matanya berubah menjadi merah darah.

_"Inilah kita….."_

Byakuya melihat bagaimana suara itu berbicara padanya tadi.

"A…Apa maksudmu????"tanyanya, wajahnya berubah normal lagi.

"_Keh…. Apa kau bodoh????!!! Kita ini dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh"_wajahnya berubah lagi, tampak sosok seseorang samar-samar di kaca.

Byakuya mengangkat tangannya yang gemetaran.

"Ma..mau apa kau???!!!"tanyanya.

"_Khu…khu…khu… kau pria yang tampan… Baumu begitu enak.."_ujar suara itu.

"A…apa maksudmu???!!!"tanya Byakuya.

"_Baumu…bau darahmu begitu mengundang selera…"_jawab suara itu.

"Ja..jadi…. kau adalah…."

"_Ya, akulah Vampir yang ada di ruangan tersembunyi itu…"_ucap suara itu dengan nada bengis.

"Ba…bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke tubuhku???!!!!"tanya Byakuya, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan.

"_Aku tidak melakukan apapun, tahu-tahu aku sudah terbangun di dalam tubuhmu, tapi aku belum bisa kembali ke tubuhku…."_jawabnya.

"Jangan berbohong kau, brengsek!!!!"ujar Byakuya.

_"Hooo… Lihat, si tuan tampan marah…. Heh… Kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, untuk apa aku berbohong… Kalaupun aku berbohong, aku sudah menyerang negeri ini dengan tubuhku sendiri…."_

Byakuya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, matanya menatap ke arah cermin, pikirannya kosong…

Tiba-tiba, tangannya bergerak tanpa perintahnya lagi. Jarinya menyentuh darah yang menempel pipinya yang pucat dan lembut itu

"_Ini… darah adikmu, bukan???"_tanyanya.

"I…iya…"jawab Byakuya.

* * *

Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya, dilihatnya ia ada di kamarnya, lalu duduk…

"Hah….ha…"Rukia mencoba menarik nafas, namun dadanya terasa sakit sekali seperti terbakar.

"Rukia!!! Kau baik-baik saja???!!!"tanya Unohana.

"Aku tidak apa-apa"bisik Rukia, ia belum kuat untuk berbicara.

"Sudahlah, kau istirahat dulu… Lukanya sedang dalam proses penyembuhan…"ujar Unohana sambil membaringkan Rukia.

Rukia berbaring kembali…

"Unohana-san, mana Nii-sama????"tanya Rukia pelan.

Ia menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tidak tahu…."jawabnya.

"Kalau nee-sama???"tanya Rukia.

"Ia sedang berbicara dengan Ginrei-san"jawab Unohana.

Rukia bergumam kecil, saking kecilnya sampai tidak bisa terdengar.

"Ada apa????"tanya Unohana.

"Mana Grimmjaw???"tanya Rukia.

"Oi…"panggil sebuah suara. Ternyata, Grimmjaw ada di sebelah kiri tempat tidurnya.

"Kau masih disini???"tanya Rukia.

"Yah, aku takkan pulang sebelum kau sadar…."jawab Grimmjaw.

"Jam berapa sekarang???"tanya Rukia.

Grimmjaw diam sebentar, lalu melihat ke arah jendela.

"Sekitar jam 3 sore….."ujarnya.

"Kapan kau harus pulang????"tanya Rukia.

"Mmm…. Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau pulang…"ujar Grimmjaw.

"Kenapa?????"tanya Rukia.

"Sebenarnya…. Aku…."

BRAKKK!!!!!

Seseorang membuka pintu begitu kencang.

"Siapa i…"belum selesai Unohana bertanya, orang itu menyela.

"HALO RUKIA!!!!"sapa seorang gadis manis berambut coklat panjang, dibelakangnya ada seorang pemuda berambut unik berwarna biru gelap.

"Oh, hai Inoue. Hai, Ishida…."sapa Rukia.

"Aku dengar kau sakit, jadi aku datang mampir ke sini…"Orihime menunjukkan ekspresi cemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kuchiki-san???"tanya Ishida.

"Rukia, Ishida"balas Rukia.

"A…apa sajalah…"ujar Ishida sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang turun.

"Rukiaaaaaaa!!!! Lihatlah apa yang kami bawa!!!!"ujar Orihime sambil memberikan sebuah keranjang yang ditutup kain yang lebar.

"Apa ini???"tanya Rukia sambil membuka penutupnya. Dilihatnya seekor kelinci putih yang seputih salju dan lembut.

"TADAA!!!! Kami mencarinya seharian di hutan!!!"ujar Orihime, Rukia menatap Ishida, wajah Ishida merah.

"Lucunya~~~!!! Terima kasih, Inoue, Ishida!!!"ucap Rukia, ia senang sekali.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa!!! Kami hanya ingin kau merasa lebih baik!!!!"ujar Orihime.

"Kalian pasti kerepotan sekali mencarinya yah…"gumam Rukia.

"Tidak, sangat menyenangkan mencarinya!!!! Lihat, aku sampai terperosok lubang yang dalam dan nyaris tenggelam di sungai penuh Buaya!!!" ujar Orihime sambil menunjukkan bekas luka gigitan di lengannya.

Rukia terdiam kaget melihatnya.

"Hei, kau belum lihat luka Ishida-kun!!! Keren sekali!!! Tendon kakinya bolong dan kakiknya nyaris putus lho!!!!"ujar Orihime bangga.

Rukia merasa mual.

"Aduh, Inoue. Berhenti berbicara seperti itu, Rukia bisa muntah nanti…"ujar Ishida.

"Ah…. Maaf Rukia…"pinta Orihime.

"Tak apa…."balas Rukia.

* * *

"_Jadi, kau setuju dengan permintaanku???"_tanya sang vampire.

"Tidak!!! Kau hanya akan membahayakan semuanya!!!"tolak Byakuya.

"_Hoooh…. Kau tidak mau aku bangkit karena meminta darahmu????"_tanya sang vampire lagi.

"Bukan hanya diriku!!! Aku tidak mau kau menyakiti siapapun disini!!!!"balas Byakuya tegas.

"_Hmm…. Kalau begitu, aku akan menggunakan tubuhmu saja…"._ Raut wajah Byakuya berubah lagi, kali ini sang Vampir membawanya keluar ruangan menuju menara yang terletak di tengah istana.

"Ma..mau kemana kita???"tanya Byakuya.

"_Lihat saja nanti…"_balas sang Vampir.

* * *

Sesampainya dipuncak menara tengah, Byakuya berjalan begitu pelan dengan gerakan yang begitu anggun, seakan-akan ia menari. Kemudian, ia berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan yang terdiri dari 13 kunci. Ia meraih gagang pintunya, lalu….

"Byakuya-sama, mau apa anda??!!!"tanya Kaien, ialah yang bertugas menjaga pintu itu.

Byakuya menengok ke arah Kaien. Tangannya hendak meraih sesuatu dari Kaien.

"Ah…"Kaien berjalan mundur. Mata Byakuya tertuju pada Kunci-kunci ruangan itu yang menggantung di lengan Kaien.

_"Berikan kuncinya…."_bisiknya pelan.

"Ma…maaf, anda harus meminta izin kepada Ginrei-sama terlebih dahulu…"larang Kaien.

_"Aku tidak peduli, berikan kuncinya…"_ucap Byakuya.

"Ta….tapi…."

* * *

CHAPTER 3

-END-

* * *

Nee??? Apa saya update-nya kecepetan??? Kayaknya iya deh… Mumpung lagi nafsu-nafsunya…

Buat LouisXXI, IshiOri-nya ada di chap ini… Nanti bakal muncul lagi kok…

Thanks to: Reviewers and Readers…

Eh, kerasa nggak kalo chap ini agak "YAOI" –Evil smile-

Oh iya, promosi juga nih… Baca fic Bleach English saya yang judulnya "Shiro's Choice" yah… Please… Habis, orang luar jahat-jahat amat… Padahal Visitors setelah beberapa jam di submit mencapai 67 orang, tapi yang nge-review Cuma satu!!! TT_TT (Curhat nih ye….)

Review please… Or I'll curse you!!! *nyiapin voodoo doll * -dihajar-


	4. Our bonds

Chap 4

Kaien terus berjalan mundur, ia sadar… Kalau ia lari, Byakuya akan mengejarnya…

"_Berikan kunci itu padaku, Kaien…"_ucap Byakuya.

Kaien tidak memberi respon, ia hanya diam karena ketakutan.

"_Kubilang, BERIKAN!!!!"_Byakuya alias sang vampir sudah tidak sabar lagi, ia langsung menghentikan langkah Kaien dan menarik kunci itu dari lengan Kaien, namun ditahan sebelum kunci itu jatuh ke tangan sang Vampir.

"Ti..tidak ak..kan!!!!!"ucap Kaien sambil menahan rasa sakit karena kulitnya tertekan logam yang keras.

"_Apa boleh buat…."_bisik Byakuya.

Kaien menatapnya terkejut, lalu…

**DUAGH!!!!!**

Byakuya memukul kepala Kaien begitu kencang hingga mengeluarkan darah dan akhirnya ia pingsan. Byakuya menatapnya beberapa saat, kemudian raut wajahnya berubah…

"Kau..??? Kau apakan dia??!!!!!!!"tanya Byakuya terkejut.

"_Orang itu memang keras kepala, ia tidak mau memberikan kunci itu kepadaku…."_jawab sang vampir.

"Tapi KAU melukainya!!!!!!!"ujar Byakuya. Kemudian ia menarik sobek pakaiannya lalu melilitkannya di kepala Kaien agar pendarahannya berhenti.

"_Untuk apa kau menolongnya???? Ia hanya akan menggangguku"_tanya sang vampir.

"Ia adalah bawahanku, aku bertanggung jawab atas nyawanya…"jawab Byakuya sambil melakukan beberapa pertolongan agar pendarahannya benar-benar berhenti.

"_Kau hanya mempersulitku…"_ "ucap sang vampir, ia menggeram marah.

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Byakuya terasa amat sangat sakit.

"A…apa yang kau lakukan???!!!!"tanya Byakuya kesal.

"_Hanya membuatmu tahu diri!!!!!"_balas sang vampir.

**UHUK**

Byakuya terbatuk keras, dan ia mengeluarkan darah.

* * *

Di dapur istana…

Hisana sedang membantu Shunsui dan Ukitake memasak, tiba-tiba…

**DEGG**

"Pe…perasaan ini??!!!!! Byakuya-sama!!!!"batin Hisana, ia langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya.

Ukitake yang melihat Hisana tiba-tiba terdiam pun bertanya..

"Ada apa, Kuchiki?"tanya Ukitake.

"Ah, aku baru ingat!!!! Aku ada urusan, bisakah aku melanjutkan ini nanti???? Aku harus menyelesaikannya sekarang…"jawab Hisana sambil tersenyum lembut yang sepertinya amat memohon.

"Yah, silahkan… Itu memang hak anda…."balas Ukitake.

"Te…terima kasih!!!! Aku permisi dulu"ujar Hisana sambil membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi.

"Ya… jangan lupa untuk kesini lagi…."ujar Ukitake dari kejauhan.

Hisana tertawa geli mendengarnya.

'Byakuya-sama, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan ini… Tapi, tiba-tiba sekali ini terjadi.!!!!! Aku khawatir ada sesuatu yang terjadi… Sesuatu yang buruk!!! Hatiku dapat merasakannya, ikatan batin ini…. Adalah sesuatu yang menghubungkan kita…. Kuharap, kau baik-baik saja Byakuya-sama, karena hal ini bisa saja ada hubungannya dengan Vampir itu!!!! Aku ingin sekali menyelamatkanmu… Tapi… kau ada dimana??!!!!!!'batin Hisana sambil berlari, sesampainya dia di ruang tengah istana, dimana terdapat banyak tangga menuju menara, ia terdiam, mencoba mencari tahu dimana Byakuya berada.

"Perasaanku mengatakan ia ada di menara… Tapi… Menara yang mana????!!!! Ada lima menara disini???"batin Hisana.

Ia diam menggigit jari sambil berpikir.

Tiba-tiba…

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHH!!!!!!". Terdengar sebuah suara dari menara tengah.

"Suara itu… BYAKUYA-SAMA!!!!!"Hisana terkejut mendengarnya, langsung ia berlari menaiki tangga yang menuju menara tengah.

Sesampainya di atas, ia mencari sumber suara itu, setelah sekitar 3 kali berputar, sampailah ia di tempat Byakuya berada. Ditemukannya Byakuya berlutut, mulutnya terus mengeluarkan darah. Sesekali ia mengerang kesakitan. Hisana yang melihat itu, langsung menghampirinya.

"Byakuya-sama!!!"panggil Hisana.

Byakuya menengok, tetapi itu bukanlah Byakuya, dapat dilihat dari matanya yang semerah darah. Hisana langsung berhenti, dan perlahan berjalan mundur menjauhinya…

"Bya…Byakuya..sama… Ada…apa de..denganmu??"tanya Hisana, berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

"Kau kah itu Hisana? To…tolong… pergi dari sini… jauhi aku sekarang…"ucap Byakuya sambil terus memegangi dada kirinya.

Hisana menatap bingung, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Byakuya berkata seperti itu padanya. Meskipun begitu, ia tahu bahwa Byakuya memiliki maksud tertentu. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan Byakuya.

"Ti…Tidak akan!!!!! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!!!!"ucap Hisana mantap sambil berjalan menuju Byakuya, ia tidak lagi merasa takut.

Byakuya menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan rasa sakit dan menahan darah untuk berhenti keluar. Didalam jasadnya, ia sedang mengalami pertarungan batin melawan sang vampir.

'_Hei…. Siapa dia??? Istrimu????'_suara itu berbisik di pikiran Byakuya.

'I..iya….'batin Byakuya.

'_Kebetulan sekali, aku sedang sangat haus…. Biar kujadikan makanan saja!!!!'_ujar sang vampir dengan nada licik.

'Ja..jangan!!!!!!'tolak Byakuya.

Kemampuan sang vampir sangatlah kuat, Byakuya tak mampu menahan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan mendekati Hisana. Kepalanya masih saja tertunduk, menyembunyikan siapa penggerak sang tubuh yang sekarang ini.

"Byakuya-sama, kau baik-baik saja??"tanya Hisana pelan.

Byakuya memegang pundak Hisana, lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya, seolah-olah ingin menunjukkan sesuatu…

"Ka..kau…??? Bukanlah…"Hisana tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ia terlalu takut.

"_Kau ini… Istri dari Byakuya 'kan???"_tanya sang vampir memakai tubuh Byakuya.

'Si…siapa orang ini???!!!! Ini bukan Byakuya-sama!!!! Matanya, aura-nya, kulitnya, sampai suaranya pun berbeda!!!! Wajahnya memang sama, tapi pikiranku mengatakan bahwa ia bukanlah Byakuya-sama!!!! Pikiranku mengatakan ini gawat!!!! Aku harus segera pergi dari sini, menjauh darinya!!! Tapi, bagaimana dengan Byakuya-sama???!!! Aku tidak boleh membiarkannya sendirian!!!!!'batin Hisana.

Ia membuka mulutnya, bersiap-siap untuk membalas pertanyaan sang vampir.

"I..iya…."jawab Hisana ragu-ragu.

"_Hmm… baumu lezat.."_ujar sang vampir sambil mengendus leher Hisana.

"Ka..kau…. Va..vampir???"tanya Hisana panik.

"_Ya, lalu kenapa??? Apakah kau takut aku akan menjadikanmu santapanku???"_tanya sang vampir sambil menatap Hisana.

"Hah…? A…Aku…"Hisana tak mampu menjawab lagi.

"_Hmm… sepertinya kau bisa membaca pikiranku…"_ "bisik sang vampir didekat telinga Hisana.

"Bya..Byakuya-sama…."panggil Hisana, berusaha memanggil Byakuya agar ia tersadar.

"_Maaf sekali, suami tercintamu itu sedang tidak ada di sini…."_balas sang vampir.

Hisana terkejut, ia terdiam, ia sudah pasrah dengan semua ini… Memang terlalu cepat untuk menyerah, tapi keadaan ini sangat mendesak, tubuhnya yang lemah itu diyakininya tidak akan mampu mengalahkan kekuatan sang Vampir yang menguasai tubuh suaminya.

"_Nah… kau punya kata-kata terakhir???"_tanya sang vampir.

'**Jangan….'**

Hisana terdiam tak menjawab. Vampir itu menatapnya cukup lama, berpikir tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya. Kemudian, ia telah memutuskannya.

**'Jangan…'**

_"Baiklah…. Sepertinya kau tidak punya kata-kata perpisahan…. Bersiaplah…"_

Vampir itu dengan segera mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Hisana.

**'JANGAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'**

"Hu…huwaa!!!!!!"Hisana berteriak, ia memejamkan mata. Mencari-cari rasa sakit yang akan segera membunuhnya. Tapi, setelah dirasa… Tidak ada apa-apa. Lalu, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Dilihatnya gerakan itu tertahan.

"Hisana…"panggil sebuah suara…

"Byakuya-sama??? Itukah kau??"tanya Hisana.

Byakuya mendongak ke arahnya.

"Maaf telah membuatmu takut… Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mengalahkannya"Byakuya meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa… Aku tahu tadi itu bukanlah kau…."balas Hisana.

"Tolong, jangan katakan pada siapapun mengenai hal ini…." pinta Byakuya.

"Ya… aku mengerti… aku tidak akan mengatakan ini pada siapapun.."ucapnya berjanji.

Byakuya tersenyum mendengarnya, setelah itu ia jatuh pingsan karena tidak kuat menahan darah yang terus keluar juga kepala yang begitu pening. Hisana menahannya. Lalu perlahan membawanya ke lantai bawah.

Sesampainya dibawah, semua terkejut melihat Hisana.

"Ada apa dengan Byakuya-sama???"tanya Ichigo.

"Ia tidak apa-apa…. Panggilkan Unohana Retsu-san, aku butuh pertolongannya"ujar Hisana.

* * *

Grimmjaw telah pergi meninggalkan istana Rukia. Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup panjang, ia sampai di depan rumahnya yaitu… Kerajaan Selatan. Sebuah kerajaan dimana penduduknya tidak tenteram, pemimpin mereka, Aizen Sousuke begitu kejam, licik, keji, dan sadis.. Grimmjaw terus bertanya-tanya, kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang berani untuk menjatuhkan ayahnya itu… Apakah mereka takut mati??? Itu terus-menerus dipikirkan olehnya. Sesampainya di gerbang, ada seorang pemuda berkulit pucat, begitu pucat sehingga tidak terasa hidup. Matanya berwarna Hijau. Sepertinya ia telah lama menunggu Grimmjaw pulang.

"Dari mana saja kau????"tanya orang itu.

"Aku pergi ke desa di kerajaan Timur, maaf membuatmu menunggu, Kak…"balas Grimmjaw.

"Dasar bodoh, ayah sudah menunggumu…."ujarnya, kemudian berjalan masuk ke sebuah istana yang gelap dan tidak terawat dengan baik. Grimmjaw mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sesampainya di dalam, semua saudaranya telah berjejer di tempat duduk masing-masing. Ayahnya duduk di singgasana yang begitu tinggi, saking tingginya sampai menjulang ke langit. Harus mendongak tinggi untuk dapat melihatnya.

"Dari mana saja kau, Grimmjaw???"tanya Aizen.

"A…aku…."Grimmjaw belum selesai mengatakannya, Ulquiorra menyela.

"Ia baru saja selesai bermain-main di kerajaan Timur.."ujar Ulquiorra.

Begitu mendengarnya, Aizen terkejut, lalu ia turun dari singgasana-nya, tak sampai sedetik, ia sudah ada di depan mata Ulquiorra dan Grimmjaw.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disana???"tanya Aizen.

"Tidak banyak, hanya melihat-lihat di desa…"dusta Grimmjaw.

"Kau serius????"tanya Aizen sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

Grimmjaw mengangguk pelan, lalu menatap lantai.

"Kau tidak bertemu dnegan pemerintah kerajaan Timur???"tanya Aizen.

"Tidak…."ucapnya pelan.

Aizen menatapnya sebentar. Lalu…

"Kau bohong…"ucap Aizen.

"Ti…tidak!!! A..aku…."

"Bagaimana bisa ada kabar bahwa putri kerajaan Timur terluka karena tertebas kakaknya kalau ia tidak bertemu denganmu!!!!!!"ucap Aizen marah.

**PLAK**

Aizen menampar Grimmjaw. Pipinya merah sekali. Grimmjaw mengusapnya pelan, terasa sakit sekali.

"Kenapa kau malah mengikutinya sampai ke Istana??? Kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke sini saat bertemu di hutan????"tanya Aizen.

"Ba…bagaimana bisa ayah tahu kalau aku bertemu dengannya di hutan???!!!"tanya Grimmjaw.

"Tanyakan pada adikmu, Szayel…"jawab Aizen. Dibelakangnya, ada Szayel yang tersenyum licik padanya. Grimmjaw menggeram pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menculiknya dan membawanya kesini????"tanya Aizen.

"Hal itu sama sekali tidak terlintaskan di pikiranku…"jawab Grimmjaw.

"Dasar bodoh, kau memang lemah!!!!!"hina Aizen, kemudian ia membalikkan badan dan memberi perintah agar semuanya bubar. Grimmjaw pergi menuju kamarnya.

* * *

**DAKK**

Grimmjaw menonjok tembok hingga retak, ia sangat frustasi.

"Szayel brengsek!!!!"umpatnya.

**TOK TOK!**

Seseorang mengetuk pintunya.

"Siapa?"tanya Grimmjaw dengan nada kesal.

"Ini aku…"jawab orang itu.

"Oh… masuklah…"ujar Grimmjaw mempersilahkan.

Dibuka pintu itu oleh orang diluar. Dilihatnya 2 orang saudaranya menatapnya iba, yang satu berbadan jangkung dan bertubuh kurus dan berambut hitam, yang satu lagi sama tingginya hanya saja tubuhnya lebih berisi, rambutnya pirang. Mereka berdua masuk ke kamar Grimmjaw. Mereka duduk disebelah Grimmjaw yang sedang melipat tangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa adikku???"tanya yang berambut hitam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kak Nnoitra… Kau tahu 'kan kalau ini sudah biasa…"jawab Grimmjaw.

"Tapi kali ini sepertinya ayah marah sekali…."komen yang berambut pirang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yylfordt"ujar Grimmjaw.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mendukung keinginan ayah untuk mengusai Vampir itu, kami pun sependapat denganmu…"ujar Nnoitra.

"Terima kasih kalian mau mendukungku…"ucapnya pelan.

"Bukan masalah, kita ini 'kan saudara…"ujar Yylfordt.

* * *

Chapter

4

-END-

* * *

Hidup Grimmjaw!!!! Aku mendukungmu!!!!!!!!

Thanks for reviewers!!!!!! Tetaplah setia mereview fic saya!!!!!


	5. Read mind

Chap 5

Grimmjaw duduk sila sambil melamun, entah memikirkan apa….

"Kau kenapa Grimmjaw???"tanya Yylfordt.

"Aku tidak apa-apa…"balas Grimmjaw.

"Hei, jangan terlalu banyak pikiran, bisa-bisa kau jatuh sakit.."nasihat Nnoitra.

"Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang bernostalgia…"ujarnya jujur.

Nnoitra bingung mendengar kata-kata adiknya, lalu ia bertatapan dengan Yylfordt.

"Buh… Bwahahahaha!!!!!"Yylfordt dan Nnoitra tertawa kencang.

"Hei, kalian kenapa???"tanya Grimmjaw sambil mengambil bantal lalu menaruhnya sebagai alas tangannya.

"Hahaha… Grimmjaw..Grimmjaw… kau ini… masih muda sudah seperti orang tua saja tingkahmu…"ejek Nnoitra.

"Aku bukan bernostalgia seperti orang tua, aku hanya mengingat-ingat bagaimana aku bisa ke sini…."ujar Grimmjaw.

Nnoitra dan Yylfordt pun berhenti tertawa. Mereka terdiam, tetapi tidak tampak sedih, raut wajah mereka biasa-biasa saja.

"Yah…. Saat-saat yang lebih indah dibandingkan sekarang…"ujar Yylfordt.

Mereka ber-3 terdiam, lalu Nnoitra memecah keheningan….

"Hey, Grimmjaw…"panggilnya.

"Ya???"balas Grimmjaw yang dari tadi menunduk saja.

"Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini…. Bisakah kau menceritakannya pada kami????"tanya Nnoitra.

"Hmm…boleh saja, tetapi jangan beritahu siapa-siapa…."larangnya.

"Ya, kami berjanji…"ujar Yylfordt.

Grimmjaw's POV

Saat itu, aku sedang duduk di tengah hutan… Aku sendirian.. Keluargaku telah habis karena dibunuh oleh pembunuh bayaran…. Aku pun hidup sebatang kara… Aku tidak tinggal dimanapun. Untuk makan pun terkadang aku harus mencarinya di hutan atau mencuri di desa… Suatu hari, aku sedang berada di desa.. Saat itu, aku begitu lapar. Aku tidak tahu harus apa. Aku sudah lelah mencuri. Tiba-tiba, ayah datang menghampiriku… Ia bertanya "apa yang sedang kau lakukan?". Aku diam saja, lalu menggeleng. Jarang sekali ada orang yang memperhatikan keluarga kami, karena kami begitu asing. Dan itulah alasan mengapa keluargaku dibunuh, kami dianggap sebagai marabahaya bagi warga desa. Saat ia berbicara denganku, tak ada orang yang berani mengganguku. Biasanya mereka melempariku dengan batu, atau malah menyiksaku hingga aku pingsan. Lalu, ayah membawaku ke sini… Disini, ia menjelaskan kenapa ia membawaku kemari.. Ia berniat untuk mengumpulkan anak-anak yang berkemampuan unik, yang sebelumnya dilihat dari wujud dan perilakunya… Lalu mengangkatnya sebagai anak, dan melatih mereka agar menjadi prajurit yang bersedia melindungi negeri ini….

End of Grimmjaw's POV

"Ehm, Grimmjaw… Boleh aku bertanya???"tanya Yylfordt.

"Yah, silahkan…."balas Grimmjaw.

"Kau tadi bilang bahwa ayah mengumpulkan kita semua untuk dilatih menjadi prajurit yang bersedia melindungi negara ini…"Yylfordt menjelaskan. Grimmjaw mengangguk pelan.

"Inilah permasalahannya…. Kenapa sekarang ayah malah sangat ingin menguasai negeri ini, dan ia tidak lagi memerhatikan keadaan kita??? Hanya beberapa anak saja????"tanya Yylfordt.

"Aku juga kurang mengerti… Akhir-akhir ini, ayah juga sering menyiksaku tanpa alasan" ujar Grimmjaw.

Nnoitra meletakkan dagunya di atas punggung tangan kanannya. Tatapannya bingung. Tubuhnya menghadap ke jendela.

"Ada apa kak???"tanya Grimmjaw.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa…"balas Nnoitra canggung.

"Hmm… nadamu tidak meyakinkan, katakan… Sejujurnya ada apa????"tanya Yylfordt.

"Tidak ada apa-apa!!!"bantah Nnoitra.

"Hei, jujur saja…."bujuk Yylfordt.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh!!!"ujar Nnoitra.

"Kau serius???"tanya Yylfordt.

Nnoitra mengangguk.

"Kau yakin ini tidak akan membebani pikiranmu???"tanya Yylfordt, sungguh kata yang tepat. Nnoitra tidak mampu menjawabnya.

"Nah… Benar 'kan!!!! Ceritakanlah pada kami… Kami bisa jaga rahasia"bujuk Yylfordt.

Nnoitra terdiam, lalu menghela napas.

"Baiklah, kalau itu mau kalian…."ujarnya.

Kedua adiknya memerhatikan dengan serius.

"Akhir-akhir ini, memang ayah sedikit berubah… Tapi bukan karena tanpa alas an, ia punya suatu alasan yang cukup sulit untuk dipercaya…"ujar Nnoitra.

Grimmjaw menatap Nnoitra bingung.

"Apa itu????"tanya Grimmjaw.

* * *

Byakuya terbangun dari tidurnya, tahu-tahu ia sudah ada di kamarnya…

"Kau sudah bangun, Byakuya-sama???"tanya sebuah suara.

"Hisana, kau dimana???"tanya Byakuya. Matanya mencarinya.

"Aku disini.."balas Hisana. Ternyata ia ada di dekat jendela, sedang menatap jendela.

"Hisana.."panggil Byakuya yang sedang berusaha turun dari tempat tidurnya. Hisana yang medengar itu, langsung menengok dan berlari ke arah Byakuya.

"Jangan bergerak dulu… Byakuya-sama… Kau masih butuh banyak istirahat…"ujarnya sambil membaringkan Byakuya kembali.

"Haaah…. Terima kasih, Hisana…"ujar Byakuya.

Hisana tersenyum padanya.

**TOK TOK!**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka.

"Ya, siapa disana??"tanya Hisana.

"Nee-sama, ini aku!!!!"jawabnya.

"Oh, kau Rukia. Silahkan masuk…"balas Hisana.

Rukia membuka pintu kamar mereka sambil menggendong kelinci putih pemberian Orihime dan Ishida.

"Hai, Nii-sama, Nee-sama… Bagaimana keadaan kalian?"tanya Rukia.

"Kami baik-baik saja…"balas Hisana. Byakuya menatap Rukia. Lalu Rukia menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Nii-sama???"tanya Rukia.

"Kelinci itu pemberian siapa????"tanya Byakuya.

"Oh, ini!!!! Ini pemberian Orihime dan Ishida!!! Tadi mereka ke sini!!!!!"jelas Rukia dengan semangat. Byakuya tersenyum lega melihatnya.

"Senang melihat kau ceria lagi…"ujarnya.

Mendengarnya, pipi Rukia memerah.

"Ah.. Te.. Terima Kasih…"ucap Rukia.

"Sama-sama…"balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Rukia melamun, lalu, ia ingat akan sesuatu…

"Nii-sama?"panggilnya.

Byakuya menengok ke arahnya.

"Di mana Grimmjaw????"tanya Rukia.

Byakuya terdiam sebentar, kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab.

"Ia sudah lama pulang, memangnya kau tidak mengetahuinya????"tanya Byakuya.

Rukia menggeleng.

"Tahu-tahu ia sudah tak ada…"jawab Rukia.

Hisana terbangun dari duduknya, lalu berjalan ke arah adiknya tercinta…

"Maaf lupa menyampaikan, ia pulang tanpa memberitahumu karena ia sudah lewat batasnya… Jadi, ia pulang agak terburu-buru"jelas Hisana.

* * *

Nnoitra menggeleng kecewa.

"Sungguh….Ayah, benar-benar berubah…. Ia seperti kehilangan dirinya…."jelas Nnoitra dengan nada terisak.

"Maksudmu?"tanya Yylfordt.

"Ia telah kehilangan sosoknya yang dulu… Ia telah kehilangan seluruh kebaikannya, iatelah kehilangan sikap ramah dan murah hatinya, bijak dan berakal sehat.. Tapi, sekarang….."Nnoitra menundukkan kepalanya. Air mata Nnoitra tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Ia tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya ketika menceritakan itu. Yylfordt merangkul bahu kiri Nnoitra. Lalu, menepuknya.

"Aku tahu kau laki-laki, tapi memang ada saatnya bagi laki-laki untuk menangis…."ucapnya pelan.

Grimmjaw menatap sedih orang yang sudah lama ia kenal dan sekarang ia panggil 'Kakak'.

"Kak Nnoitra…."panggil Grimmjaw.

Nnoitra mendongak ke arah Grimmjaw, lalu membersihkan air matanya.

"Apa?"tanya Nnoitra dengan suara serak.

"Kira-kira, apa yang membuat ayah seperti itu?"tanya Grimmjaw pelan, berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti Nnoitra, namun ia salah kalimat. Nnoitra menggeleng, enggan untuk menjawab.

* * *

Esoknya, Byakuya sudah jauh lebik baik. Ia berjalan-jalan pelan di Taman Istana. Tiba-tiba, ia berpapasan dengan Kaien. Kaien menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga Byakuya…

"Byakuya-sama, maafkan…"Kata-kata Kaien dipotong oleh Byakuya.

"Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf, karena telah membuatmu seperti ini…."ucap Byakuya.

Kaien terkejut, tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Atasannya yang begitu dingin bagaikan patung itu baru saja mengatakan kata 'maaf', sulit dipercaya.

"A…aku…."Kaien mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana lukamu?"tanya Byakuya.

"Sudah lebih baik…. Terima kasih atas pertolongan anda!!!!"balas Kaien sambil membungkukkan badannya. Byakuya menyuruhnya tegak.

"Pertolongan apa????"tanya Byakuya.

"Ah, mungkin anda lupa karena pendarahan kemarin…. Begini…."Kaien menjelaskan panjang lebar. Selagi mendengarkan, Byakuya memutar kembali ingatannya.

**=Flashback=**

Vampir itu semakin membuat Byakuya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Tiba-tiba, Kaien terbangun. Tubuhnya sudah lebih baik, berkat berhentinya pendarahan otak.

"Haaah…? Apa yang terjadi di sini????"gumamnya. Ia berdiri, lalu membersihkan pakaiannya. Lalu, berniat pergi, namun tertahan karena ia melihat Byakuya tiba-tiba jatuh berlutut, ia terus memuntahkan darah.

"Bya…Byakuya-sama!!!! Anda tidak apa-apa???!!!!"tanya Kaien spontan.

Byakuya mendongak ke arah Kaien, wajahnya aneh sekali, mata kanannya berwarna abu-abu gelap, mata kirinya berwarna merah darah.

"_Dia sudah sadar dari tidurnya toh…"_ujar sang Vampir.

Kaien membeku, ia berdiri di tempat. Berpikir apakah suara itu akan menyerangnya, atau tidak?

"Kaien, jangan hiraukan dia…."

Suara Byakuya membuyarkan semua pikirannya. Ia merasa ada sedikit harapan untuk kabur dengan selamat. Akan tetapi, ia tetap mengkhawatirkan atasannya itu.

"Ta…tapi… Bagaimana dengan anda sendiri???!!!"tanya Kaien.

"Jangan hiraukan aku, sekarang kau pergi!!!!!!"teriak Byakuya. Kaien berlari menjauhinya, tetapi ia berhenti dan menengok ke arah Byakuya.

"Ta…tapi…"Kaien tetap saja mengkhawatirkannya. Byakuya menggeram pelan.

"KUBILANG, PERGI!!!!!"kali ini Byakuya marah.

Kaien mengangguk pelan, lalu pergi.

**=End of Flashback=**

"Jadi, bagaimana???? Anda sudah ingat????"tanya Kaien.

"Ah, iya… aku ingat…."jawab Byakuya.

"Sekali lagi, kuucapkan banyak terima kasih. Byakuya-sama…."ujar Kaien.

"Mmm… Kaien…"panggil Byakuya.

"Ya…?"tanya Kaien.

"Tolong, jangan katakan hal ini pada siapapun. Termasuk bagaimana aku saat itu…"pinta Byakuya.

Kaien mengangguk semangat.

"Baik!!!! Ehm, Byakuya-sama… Aku permisi dulu"ujarnya semangat. Byakuya mengangguk pelan. Kaien pergi meninggalkan Byakuya.

Rukia sedang mengurus kelincinya di taman, ia sedang memberinya makan. Lalu ia melihat Byakuya menghampirinya. Rukia tersenyum lebar menyambutnya.

"Ah, Nii-sama!!!!!"sapa Rukia. Byakuya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Rukia berlari sambil menggendong kelincinya, menghampiri Byakuya.

"Nii-sama, aku sudah memberinya nama!!!!"seru Rukia semangat.

"Benarkah??? Siapa namanya????"tanya Byakuya.

"Namanya Chappie!!!!!"jawab Rukia. Byakuya tertawa kecil mendengar adiknya begitu semangat memberitahu nama kelinci peliharaannya.

"Lucu sekali… Boleh aku berkenalan???"canda Byakuya.

"Ahahahahaha….. Nii-sama bisa saja…"ujar Rukia.

Setelah selesai bermain di taman, Rukia berpisah dengan Byakuya. Lalu, ia berlari ke dalam istana. Masih menggendong kelinci kesayangannya tentu saja. Lalu, ia berpapasan dengan Kaien.

"Halo, Rukia…"sapa Kaien.

"Halo, Kaien-dono…"balas Rukia. Kaien tersenyum mendengar Rukia memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'dono'. Rukia teringat tentang apa yang dikatakan Grimmjaw. _'Carilah informasi sebanyak-banyaknya'_. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telinganya. Lalu, ia berniat menanyakan hal ini pada Kaien.

"Kaien-dono, bolehkan aku menanyakan sesuatu???"tanyanya.

"Hmm… boleh saja…"balasnya.

"Apakah Kaien-dono tahu sesuatu tentang ruang rahasia?"tanya Rukia. Kaien tercengang mendengarnya.

'Sejak kapan Rukia tahu tentang ruang rahasia??? Apa ada seseorang yang memberitahunya??? Sebaiknya aku berbohong saja….'pikir Kaien. Kaien menggeleng lalu tersenyum pada Rukia.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu…"dusta Kaien. Rukia menyadari bahwa Kaien berbohong, ia pun mencari akal untuk mendapatkan informasi. Ia pun menggunakan kemampuan yang sudah jarang sekali ia gunakan.

"Kaien-dono….."panggil Rukia dengan suara yang samar. Mendadak Kaien merasa seperti tidak sadarkan diri, namun matanya tetap terbuka. Kaien terdiam, tatapannya kosong, Rukia menatapnya. Ia telah dihipnotis, dan Rukia membaca pikirannya.

Rukia menemukan bahwa Kaien berusaha menyembunyikan informasi tentang ruang rahasia dari Rukia. Ia menemukan dimana letak ruangan itu, dan bagaimana cara memasukinya. Rukia selesai membaca pikiran Kaien, tetapi ia belum melepaskan hipnotisnya. Ia melihat kunci ruangan itu di gantung di pinggang Kaien. Lalu Rukia berniat pergi ke sana. Ia berpura-pura menarik Kaien seolah-olah Kaien ingin mengajaknya pergi.

"Ayo, Kaien-dono. Kita main petak umpet!!!"tipu Rukia. Dengan sengaja ia membawa Kaien ke tangga tengah menuju Menara tengah.

Sesampainya di menara tengah, Rukia segera mencari ruangan rahasia. Tangan Kirinya menarik Kaien, tangan kanannya menggendong Chappie. Sampailah ia di depan ruangan itu, dengan hati-hati Rukia menarik kunci dari baju Kaien, berusaha agar tidak menyadarkan Kaien. Begitu mendapatkannya, ia langsung membuka kunci itu satu-persatu, lalu membuka pintunya…

**KRIEEEET**

Pintu ruangan rahasia itu terbuka!!!! Rukia melihat kedalamnya, ruangan penuh cahaya dan cermin, sehingga silau sekali… Ia melihat ada peti di dekat jendela, rasa penasaran Rukia pun meningkat, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk mendekati peti itu, mencoba membukanya, ternyata tidak dikunci!!!!! Rukia melihat sesosok pria berambut panjang dibaringkan didalamnya, ekspresinya tenang, seakan-akan tidur, namun Rukia tahu kalau ini bukanlah manusia…. Disentuhnya pipi pria itu, dingin sekali bagai es..

* * *

Byakuya sedang duduk di kamarnya, di dekat jendela… Menatap alam yang begitu tenang…

"_Hei, kau merasakan itu????"_sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanya.

"Apa maumu kali ini?????!!"tanya Byakuya kesal.

"_Aku tidak akan mengganggumu, hanya mau memberitahu…"_jawab sang vampir tenang.

"Memberitahu apa????"tanya Byakuya.

"_Ada seseorang yang memasuki ruangan rahasia itu, dan ia sudah membuka peti, dan menyentuhku…"_jawab sang vampir. Byakuya tercengang, dengan cepat ia keluar dari kamarnya, hendak ke menara tengah. Di tangga, ia bertemu Rukia.

"Hai, Nii-sama!!!"sapa Rukia, sambil menggendong Chappie dan menggandeng Kaien.

"Hai, Rukia. Darimana saja kau????"tanya Byakuya.

"Aku baru saja selesai bermain petak umpet dengan Kaien-dono!!! Lihat!!! Ia masih saja tertidur!!!!"dusta Rukia.

"Ya sudah, aku permisi dulu…"ujar Byakuya yang kemudian meninggalkan Rukia.

* * *

Rukia berhenti di taman, lalu menjentikkan tangannya didepan wajah Kaien, otomatis hipnotis Rukia pun lepas. Kaien terkejut, lalu mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Aa…. Rukia, kenapa aku disini???"tanya Kaien.

"Mmm… aku tak tahu, tadi Kaien-dono melamun saja di sini, lalu aku mencoba membangunkan Kaien-dono"dusta Rukia sambil mengangkat bahu.

"ASTAGA!!!! AKU PUNYA JUTAAN TUGAS YANG HARUS DIKERJAKAN!!!!"seru Kaien terkejut sambil berlari meninggalkan Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Kaien.

* * *

"_Orang itu sudah menghapus jejaknya, pintar sekali"_puji sang Vampir.

"Sudah, diam saja kau…"perintah Byakuya.

"_Hei bung, lihat siapa tuannya!!!!"_komen sang Vampir.

* * *

Esoknya, Rukia pergi ke hutan dengan harapan dapat bertemu Grimmjaw. Ia duduk diatas batang pohon yang sudah patah. Ia bergumam selagi menunggu Grimmjaw…

Di istana Selatan…

Grimmjaw berlari menuruni tangga istananya yang begitu banyak, ia terlihat sangat terburu-buru. Saking terburu-buru, ia tidak sengaja menabrak saudara-saudaranya yang lalu lalang menaiki dan menuruni tangga. Di bawah, ia bertemu dengan Nel. Kakak perempuannya.

"Mau kemana kau????"tanya Nel.

"Aku mau ke hutan!!!!"jawab Grimmjaw.

"Untuk apa?"tanya Nel lagi.

"Aku ingin menyelamatkan seseorang"balas Grimmjaw mantap.

"Ada apa memangnya? Siapa orang yang hendak kau tolong itu???"tanya Nel bingung.

"Ia Kuchiki Rukia, putri dari kerajaan Timur. Apakah Ulquiorra sudah pergi??"Grimmjaw bertanya kembali.

"Yah, baru saja ia bertemu denganku di gerbang…"jawab Nel. Grimmjaw melebarkan matanya, Nel menatapnya heran.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu????? Kelihatannya kau panik sekali…"komen Nel.

"Aku harus segera menyelamatkannya dari Ulquiorra"balas Grimmjaw.

"Kenapa???"tanya Nel sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Karena ia akan diculik oleh Ulquiorra lalu dimanfaatkan oleh ayah!!!!!!"balas Grimmjaw yang lalu berlari cepat memasuki hutan.

"G…Grimmjaw!!!! Tunggu!!!!"seru Nel berusaha berbicara sebentar dengan adiknya, namun terlambat karena ia telah masuk jauh ke dalam hutan.

Kembali ke Rukia, ia masih menunggu kehadiran Grimmjaw.. Seseorang menghampirinya dari belakang, Rukia melihat bayangannya, dan buruknya ia berpikir itu Grimmjaw.

"Grimm…jaa.w?"panggilan Rukia semakin melemah ketika yang ia lihat bukanlah Grimmjaw.

"Halo…"sapanya.

"Si..siapa kau????"tanya Rukia panik.

"Aku Ulquiorra, aku kesini…"jelas Ulquiorra sambil membungkam mulut Rukia agar tidak menjerit.

"Untuk membawamu…. Ke istana Selatan…"

* * *

Chapter 5

-END-

* * *

Hmm… Don't have much to say, capek karena nyelesain ni fic jam 10 Malam. Jadi, saya capek… TT_TT

Nnoitra nangis…..???? *Ikut nangis*

Grimmy, berjuanglah… Selamatkan Rukia!!!! Ini bukan Pairing GrimmRuki lho!!!! IchiRuki menyusul!!!!!

Review Please.


	6. About Him

Chap. 6

Di sebuah Rumah Makan Khas Meksiko…

"Hai, Chad…"sapa salah satu pelayan kerajaan berambut Oranye, Ichigo. Ia duduk di meja dekat jendela luar sambil menikmati Coklat hangat. Chad datang membawa sepiring Naco.

"Tumben sekali kau kesini, Ichigo. Ada apa???"tanya Chad. Ichigo tersenyum senang, seolah-olah menunggu sahabatnya bertanya akan hal itu.

"Kebetulan sekali, kerajaan sedang memberi waktu untuk para pelayan agar bisa kembali ke desa!!!! Jadi, aku mampir ke sini!!!!!"balas Ichigo gembira. Chad ikut gembira mendengarnya.

"Yah, senang kau kemari…"balas Chad.

"Kurosaki-kuuuun!!!!!!"panggil seseorang dari belakang, Ichigo yang terhalang oleh Chad segera berdiri mencari tahu sumber suara, dilihat dari arah dapur, 2 orang yang sudah lama ia kenal melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Hei, Ishida!!!! Inoue!!!!!"panggil Ichigo. Mereka menghampiri Ichigo dan Chad.

"Hai, Kurosaki…"sapa Ishida sambil membersihkan kacamatanya menggunakan celemek.

"Oh iya, Ichigo. Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau mereka berdua baru saja melamar pekerjaan disini 2 hari yang lalu…"jelas Chad.

"Yah, tak apa…"balas Ichigo.

* * *

Ulquiorra tengah mecoba agar membuat Rukia pingsan, ia terus-menerus membungkam Rukia yang terikat dari belakang selagi menariknya menuju Kerajaan Selatan. Rukia kesal, akhirnya ia menarik jari Ulquiorra dan menggigitnya sekencang mungkin. Ulquiorra melepaskan tangannya, Rukia terjatuh dan wajahnya terbentur tanah. Ulquiorra membersihkan darah berwarna Hijau yang tak normal. Lalu, ia menarik Rukia untuk berdiri, memberikan tatapan ancaman, lalu kembali menariknya menuju Kerajaan Selatan.

Grimmjaw terus berlari menerobos hutan, ia begitu cepat hingga tak terlihat. Sesampainya di tempat ia pertama kali bertemu Rukia, sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

'Sial……'batin Grimmjaw, lalu ia berputar arah kembali ke Kerajaannya.

Nel masih menunggu Grimmjaw kembali di depan gerbang, namun yang ia lihat bukanlah Grimmjaw, melainkan Ulquiorra yang tengah menggendong seorang gadis yang terikat di bahu kirinya. Matan Nel menyipit, ia melihat gadis itu meronta kuat. _'__Ia Kuchiki Rukia, putri dari_ _kerajaan Timur'_. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan apa yang dikatakan Grimmjaw sebelum ia pergi.

"Jadi, itu yang namanya Kuchiki Rukia…"gumam Nel. Ulquiorra berjalan didepannya, mereka pun bertemu pandang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"tanya Nel sambil berbisik. Ulquiorra merinatap datar.

"Ayah memintaku untuk membawanya ke sini…"balas Ulquiorra.

"Apa kau bertemu dengan Grimmjaw?????"tanya Nel cemas. Ulquiorra menggeleng. Nel hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya, lalu ia melihat kea rah Rukia, Rukia tampak lelah, sepertinya ia terus meronta selama Ulquiorra membawanya kemari.

"Kau baik-baik saja???"tanya Nel. Rukia mengangguk lemah.

"Kenapa kau bertanya pada tawanan kita?"tanya Ulquiorra.

"Aku tidak punya maksud apa-apa, hanya ingin mengetahui keadaannya…"balas Nel dengan nada tidak peduli. Ulquiorra pergi meninggalkan Nel, diam-diam Nel mengikutinya dari belakang.

Grimmjaw telah sampai di gerbang, dengan cepat ia masuk ke Istananya. Mencari Ulquiorra melalui jejak kaki yang tidak terlihat, tak banyak yang dapat melihatnya. Hanya Grimmjaw, Yylfordt, Nel dan Szayel yang dapat melihatnya. Grimmjaw menunduk mencari jejak Invisible Ulquiorra, lalu ia juga menemukan jejak Nel. 'Sepertinya Nel tengah membututinya'pikir Grimmjaw.

* * *

Nel bersembunyi dibalik tembok, dengan hati-hati ia mengintip Ulquiorra yang sedang berbicara dengan Aizen. Entah Aizen berbicara apa karena jarak mereka terlalu jauh, tiba-tiba Aizen berhenti dan Ulquiorra menoleh ke arah Nel. Nel, buru-buru bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

"Sudah cukup memata-matai kami, Nel…"ucap Aizen. Mendengar keberadaannya diketahui, Nel pun menampakkan dirinya. Ia sengaja agar bisa mengetahui keberadaan Rukia, lalu memberitahu Grimmjaw agar bisa menyelamatkannya.

"Ma..maaf karena menguping, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa…"ujar Nel. Aizen tersenyum ramah.

"Yah, tak apa. Selama kau tidak bekerja sama dengan Grimmjaw…."balas Aizen. Nel terdiam, dalam hati ia terkejut.

'Ayah dan Grimmjaw memang membenci satu-sama lain…'batin Nel. Matanya menjelajahi pelosok ruangan, mencari-cari dimana Rukia berada.

Aizen menyadari tingkah laku Nel.

"Ada apa, Nel?"tanya Aizen. Nel langsung berhenti menengok kesana kemari, ia memikirkan alasan yang tepat.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, dimana gadis yang baru saja Ulquiorra bawa?"balas Nel.

"Hmm… Jadi itu pertanyaanmu???"tanya Ulquiorra. Nel memberikan tatapan heran.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa??? Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku???"tanya Nel dengan nada kesal.

"Tidak, hanya saja cukup mengejutkan…. Aku sudah menguncinya di ruangan tahanan…."balas Ulquiorra.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya????"tanya Nel.

"Kau seperti menginterogasi-ku saja"komen Ulquiorra, agak mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Aku tak peduli kau mau bicara apa, aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya????"balas Nel yang kembali bertanya. Ternyata, Nel bertanya sedikit kasar kepada adiknya karena ia tahu bahwa Aizen sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ulquiorra terdiam, akhirnya ia menghela napas.

"Baiklah, aku akan menginterogasinya, lalu memanfaatkannya untuk memasuki ruangan rahasia di Kerajaan Timur. Lalu, ia akan mengubungiku kalau sudah sampai. Lalu kita akan menyerang Kerajaan Timur"balas Ulquiorra.

"Jadi, maksudmu….. kita akan berperang???????????!!!!!"tanya Nel terkejut. Ulquiorra tersenyum setengah, ia mengangguk.

"Yah… Sudah lama aku tidak membunuh orang, biarkan aku melampiaskannya sebelum membunuh saudara-saudaraku disini….."jawab Ulquiorra. Nel menatapnya remeh.

"Takkan mudah bagimu untuk membunuh kami….."ujar Nel dengan nada mengejek. Ulquiorra menatapnya seolah bertanya 'kenapa?'.

"Karena belum tentu kau sebanding dengan kami….."Nel tersenyum jahil. Ulquiorra cemberut kesal. Nel menatapnya puas.

"Kau memang pintar bercanda…."ujar Ulquiorra sambil menonjok lengan Nel pelan. Hasilnya, lengan Nel memar.

"Hmm… dan kau memang pintar memuji.."balas Nel sambil mencubit pipi Ulquiorra dan hasilnya merah sekali, seakan kulit itu dapat ditarik sepanjang yang ia mau. Inilah kebiasaan Nel yang tidak peduli siapa orang itu baik jahat maupun tidak, yaitu mencairkan suasana, semua saudaranya luluh kalau sudah begini, memang cerminan seorang kakak.

* * *

Grimmjaw berlari ke ruang tengah Istananya, kebalikan dari kerajaan Timur, tangga-tangga disini bukanlah mengarah ke puncak istana, malah mengarah ke dasar Istana. Grimmjaw menebak-nebak dimana Rukia berada. Lalu ia memilih tangga yang berada di sisi Barat Ruangan, yang menuju ke ruang tahanan. Sesampainya dibawah, terdapat terowongan yang begitu gelap, penerangan hanya berupa Lilin. Mayat tahanan ada di setiap sel, mereka adalah para penduduk desa yang di tangkap karena melawan Aizen, lalu ia ditangkap dan diserahkan kepada Xiao Long QuFang dan Yammy untuk disiksa. Banyak yang dapat bertahan dan bebas, akan tetapi jumlah yang tak kuat dan akhirnya meninggal ditempat juga tidak sedikit. Ironisnya, Aizen membiarkan mereka begitu saja hinggak membusuk dan jadi tulang belulang. Akibatnya, Grimmjaw dan Saudara-saudaranya sempat pergi meninggalkan Istana dan berkemah di hutan.

Grimmjaw terus mengenang masa lalu sampai ia berhenti di ujung lorong, terdapat cahaya terang, disanalah tempat penyiksaan. Ia mendengar tangisan seseorang. Ia pun bergegas mencari sumber suara, ditemukannya Rukia terikat di dalam sel khusus tawanan eksekusi. Tubuhnya diikat, kakinya diborgol dan ia menangis dalam keadaan tengkurap.

"Rukia….?"panggil Grimmjaw. Rukia mengangkat wajahnya yang dari tadi menempel dilantai yang begitu dingin.

"Grimmjaw!!!!"balasnya senang. Wajahnya tak sepenuhnya terangkat karena ia sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk bergerak.

"Kau baik-baik saja???'tanya Grimmjaw cemas. Rukia mengangguk, pipinya pucat karena kedinginan, matanya bengkak karena menangis, kulitnya agak biru karena terjatuh ditanah, terdapat beberapa luka di tangan dan kaki karena bergesekan dengan tali.

"Tidak, jangan berbohong lagi. Lihatlah keadaanmu!!!! Kau mana mungkin bisa bertahan dalam keadaan seperti ini??!!!"jelas Grimmjaw.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja…."Rukia tetap keras kepala.

"Hei, kau mau aku membuka sel ini???"tanya Grimmjaw.

"Ja..jangan!!!!!!"Rukia menolak agak kasar. Grimmjaw menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau ditolong???"tanya Grimmjaw yang sedang memegang besi sel yang mengurung Rukia, tiba-tiba jarinya terasa sakit. Dilepaskannya jarinya dari sel, darah perlahan-lahan mengalir dari jari-jarinya. Ternyata, Ulquiorra menaruh jarum-jarum kecil tak terlihat di besi sel. Grimmjaw mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sial….."ujarnya. Rukia menatap Grimmjaw.

"Itulah maksudku….."ujar Rukia. Grimmjaw mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya, yaitu sehelai potongan pakaian yang lalu ia lilitkan di tangannya agar darah berhenti mengalir.

"Maaf tidak menuruti kata-katamu…"ujar Grimmjaw meminta maaf.

"Tak apa, bukan salahmu…"balas Rukia.

* * *

Ulquiorra keluar dari Istana Selatan sambil membawa selembar kertas yang digulung. Tujuannya adalah mengirimkannya ke Kerajaan Timur. Memancing agar Kerajaan Timur mau memberikan segala informasi tentang Vampir di ruangan rahasia. Jika tidak, dengan penuh terpaksa mereka akan berperang. Begitu memasuki desa, dengan cepat Ulquiorra mengenakan tudung jubahnya agar tidak ada yang curiga padanya. Lalu ia bertemu dengan salah seorang pelayan istana yang sedang berbelanja, ia adalah Muguruma Kensei. Juru masak Istana. Merasa Ulquiorra mengenal Kensei. Ia pun menghampirinya.

"Hei… Kau pelayan Istana 'kan?"tanya Ulquiorra. Kensei menoleh kearahnya.

"Ya, ada apa?"tanya Kensei.

"Ehm… Begini, aku datang untuk memberikan surat kepada Kuchiki Byakuya…."jawab Ulquiorra. Ia memberikan kertas itu pada Kensei, Kensei menerimanya.

""Hm… Kalau boleh aku bertanya… Dari siapa surat ini????"tanya Kensei ramah.

"Mohon maaf, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya…."jawab Ulquiorra.

"Yang benar saja, bagaimana ia bisa tahu siapa yang mengirim kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya???!!!"tanya Kensei, nadanya tegas namun tetap ramah.

"Maksudku, nama pengirimmnya sudah tertera didalam surat…"balas Ulquiorra.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak tadi, membuatku khawatir saja…"protes Kensei.

"Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru, pikiranku jadi kacau. Aku harus pergi sekarang…"ujar Ulquiorra pamit.

"Yah, hati-hati di jalan…"ujar Kensei.

"Aah… Terima kasih, kawan…"balas Ulquiorra.

Kensei memperhatikan baik-baik pita yang mengikat kertas yang digulung itu, terdapat berlian bening yang kecil. Ia terkejut melihatnya. Ia tahu siapa pengirimnya.

"Ini… Tidak… Mungkin…"

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menolongmu????"tanya Grimmjaw. Rukia menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tidak tahu…"jawab Rukia putus asa.

"Hei, jangan putus asa dulu!!!! Pasti ada cara untuk bebas dari semua ini!!!!"ujar Grimmjaw menyemangati Rukia. Rukia tertawa geli melihat tingkah Grimmjaw yang seperti seseorang. Grimmjaw bingung melihat Rukia yang tertawa melihatnya.

"Kenapa? Apa yang lucu?"tanya Grimmjaw. Rukia masih saja tertawa.

"Hellooooo….. Aku disini menunggu jawabanmu!!!!!"protes Grimmjaw yang dari tadi dihiraukan.

"Ma..maaf… Kau memang mirip dengannya…"balas Rukia sambil menahan tawanya.

"Siapa????"tanya Grimmjaw polos.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…"balas Rukia.

"Siapa dia???"tanya Grimmjaw. Rukia tersenyum manis, pipinya merah. Grimmjaw memberikan tatapan jahil, lalu ia membuka mulutnya….

"Aaaah!!! Pasti kekasihmu yaaa!!!!"Grimmjaw menebak. Pipi Rukia makin memerah, tebakan Grimmjaw benar.

"Hehehehe….. Iya…."balas Rukia. Grimmjaw tersenyum.

"Aku tak menyangka… Kau sudah punya pasangan!!!! Siapa dia???? Pangeran???? Raja???"tanya Grimmjaw antusias.

"Hmm… sejujurnya aku tidak berani mengatakannya… Aku takut kau akan menghinanya…."ujar Rukia cemas.

"Ooh… Katakanlah… Aku mohon!!! Aku berjanji tidak akan menghinanya!!!"pinta Grimmjaw. Rukia lega mendengarnya.

"Janji???"tanya Rukia memastikan.

"Ya!!!!"jawab Grimmjaw semangat. Rukia tertawa geli.

"Baiklah, dulu ia temanku sewaktu aku masih tinggal di desa sebelum Nii-sama mengambilku, dan sekarang ia bekerja sebagai pelayan Utama"jelas Rukia.

"Hmm…."Grimmjaw mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat respon Grimmjaw.

"Sepertinya kau akan mengatakan hal yang banyak orang katakan setelah mendengar ceritaku…."komen Rukia.

"Apa itu???"tanya Grimmjaw.

"Kenapa hanya dengan yang setingkat itu???? Harusnya kau mencari yang jabatannya lebih tinggi lagi…"jelas Rukia membalas dengan kesal. Grimmjaw tersenyum lembut. Perasaan kesal Rukia pun hilang, senyuman Grimmjaw adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk dilihat. Namun itu dapat membuat perasaanya lebih tenang.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal itu, aku hanya mau mengatakan selamat…."ujar Grimmjaw. Rukia terkejut melihat respon Grimmjaw.

"Se…selamat karena apa????"tanya Rukia.

"Yaa, selamat karena hubungan kalian bertahan lama…"jawab Grimmjaw.

"Hoo… Kau sendiri??? Pernah punya seseorang yang kau suka???"tanya Rukia. Grimmjaw senang ada yang bertanya akan itu.

"Aku bukan menyukai mereka, tapi mengagumi mereka.."balas Grimmjaw sambil menatap langit melalui atap yang bolong.

"Mereka??? Siapa??? Dan apa yang kau kagumi dari mereka???"tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Mereka saudara-saudaraku, aku kagum akan rasa kasih sayang antar individu yang begitu kuat, dan dapat mencairkan suasana setegang apapun, dan merekalah yang membuatku seperti ini.... Penuh perasaan manusiawi…"jelas Grimmjaw bangga.

"Hmm… Senang sekali mempunyai orang seperti mereka dalam kehidupanmu…"puji Rukia.

"Terima kasih…. Aku sangat takut sekali kehilangan mereka, terutama Yylfordt dan kak Nnoitra… Dua orang yang paling memperhatikanku. Kalau mereka sampai tiada, aku merasa seperti sampah di dunia ini…"ujar Grimmjaw.

"Mmm… Grimmjaw, aku rasa… Kau salah…"Rukia menyelanya.

"Salah apa???"tanya Grimmjaw.

"Kau salah karena menganggap dirimu sebagai sampah jika mereka tiada… Seharusnya kau bercita-cita agar kau bisa seperti mereka.. Banyak orang menyukai mereka 'kan???"tanya Rukia. Grimmjaw duduk didepan sel.

"Ya… Kau benar…"balas Grimmjaw.

"Tadi kau sudah mengatakan padaku untuk tidak menyerah!!!!"ujar Rukia. Grimmjaw membalasnya dengan senyuman.

* * *

Kensei telah selesai berbelanja, ia langsung memberikan surat itu pada Byakuya.

"Dari siapa surat ini???"tanya Byakuya.

"Maaf, Byakuya-sama. Yang mengirimkan tidak mau memberitahu…"jawab Kensei.

"Ya sudah, terima kasih…"ujar Byakuya.

"Sama-sama…."balas Kensei yang kemudian kembali ke dapur.

Byakuya duduk di singgasana-nya, ia membuka surat itu. Byakuya membacanya baik-baik, bait perbait ia resapi. Ia terkejut melihat nama pengirimnya.

**PRANG!!!!!!**

Spontan, gelas yang ia pegang pun terjatuh dari tangannya.

Hisana menoleh terkejut, lalu menghampiri Byakuya.

"Ada apa, Byakuya-sama?"tanya Hisana. Wajah Byakuya pucat, keringat dingin mengucur dari wajahnya. Hisana sadar kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Rukia….Diculik oleh…Aizen…"jawab Byakuya pelan. Hisana terkejut.

"Ya…yang benar saja!!!!! Apa yang ia katakan di surat itu????"tanya Hisana cemas.

"Lebih baik kau baca sendiri…"suruh Byakuya. Hisana mengambil surat itu dari Byakuya. Lalu membacanya….

"Ini gila, ia meminta pertukaran Rukia dengan catatan segala hal tentang Vampir itu!!!!"bisik Hisana terkejut.

* * *

"_Sepertinya si tua bangka Aizen itu menculik adikmu ya????"_tanya sang Vampir ketika Byakuya sedang beristirahat di kamarnya.

"Diam kau, Brengsek…."balas Byakuya.

"_Hei… Kau…"_panggil sang Vampir.

"Apa?"tanya Byakuya.

"_Aku haus…."_jawabnya.

"Lalu kau mau apa?"tanya Byakuya.

"_Sudah jelas kau tahu apa yang seorang Vampir jika ia haus…"_jawab sang Vampir.

"Aku tahu, lalu kau mau apa agar bisa meminum darah???"tanya Byakuya kesal.

"_Aku ingin meminum darah siapa saja, asal bukan kau…"_ujar sang vampire.

"Kenapa?"tanya Byakuya, nadanya agak rendah.

"_Karena, jika kau terluka, aku pun akan mengalami hal yang sama…"_jawab sang Vampir. Byakuya tersenyum licik.

"Ho… begitu ya… Baiklah..". Diam-diam Byakuya mengambil pisau dari lemarinya. Lalu mengiris jari telunjuk kirinya.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!!!!????"_tanya sang Vampire, ia mengerang kesakitan.

"Jadi begitu…. Kalau aku terluka, rasanya tak akan seberapa… Tapi, kalau itu terjadi padamu.. Rasanya akan berlipat ganda…."jelas Byakuya.

"_Jadi…kau mau membalasku?????"_tanya sang Vampir.

"Hmm… Mungkin iya, tapi tidak sekarang…."balas Byakuya.

"_Aku tidak peduli, bisakah kau memberikan aku seseorang untuk aku jadikan makanan????"_pinta sang Vampir.

"Tidakkah kau memakan hewan saja????"protes Byakuya.

"_Hei.. Tuan tampan… Kita ini satu tubuh, apakah kau mau orang memergokimu memakan hewan mentah-mentah???"_tanya sang Vampir.

"Yah, kau benar…. Tapi aku tetap tidak mau memberikan seorang pununtuk menjadi santapanmu"Byakuya tetap menolak. Dan Vampir itu marah lagi, Byakuya sulit sekali bernafas seolah-olah alat pernafasannya bolong dan kembali memuntahkan darah. Byakuya melawan Vampir itu dengan mengabaikannya kemudian berbaring di tempat tidur.

* * *

3 Hari setelah surat itu tiba di Kerajaan Timur, tidak ada apa-apa sama sekali. Kerajaan Timur sama sekali tidak memberikan Tebusan untuk Rukia. Karena, 2 hari setelah surat itu diterima, Rukia kabur dari sana seorang diri dan kembali ke kerajaan. Hisana menemukannya tergeletak di depan gerbang istana.

Hari ini, ia akan memanfaatkan Kaien lagi untuk memasuki ruangan rahasia. Sesudah itu, Rukia diharuskan menghubungi Ulquiorra untuk memberitahu. Hal ini tidak dijalankan atas kemauannya sendiri, melainkan karena ancaman Aizen yang akan membunuh Hisana dan Byakuya melalui Szayel…..

* * *

CHAP 6

-END-

* * *

Fuwaa…. Capek.. Mohon maaf kalo kurang seru… Saya ngerjain ginian ampe jam 2 pagi.. *kurang kerjaan *

Vampir berkata bahwa Aizen tua bangka???? BENAR SEKALI!!!! XDDDDD

REVIEW!!!!


	7. The War is finally begin

Chap 7

Rukia masih tertidur diatas tempat tidurnya, ia bangun agak kesiangan akibat kondisi tubuh yang lemah.

Cahaya matahari merambat masuk dan membangunkannya. Ia terbangun dan mengusap matanya, berusaha menghilangkan ilusi mata yang membuatnya terkantuk. Kemudian ia meletakkan dagunya diantara kedua punggung tangannya. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan hari ini. Rukia menarik napas pelan. Udara panas membuat tubuhnya panas dan membuat luka-lukanya terasa amat menyakitkan.

**TOK TOK!!!**

Seseorang mengetuk pintunya. Rukia menoleh ke arah pintu, lalu bangkit untuk membukanya. Begitu ia membuka, seseorang tersenyum lembut padanya, membuat ia lupa akan misi berat yang akan dihadapinya dan rasa sakit yang menghinggapi tubuhnya.

"Pagi, Rukia…"sapa orang itu.

"Pa…pagi… I… Ichigo.."balas Rukia malu-malu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik rambutnya yang berantakan. Ichigo merapikan rambut Rukia, lalu membelai kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"tanya Ichigo. Rukia tersipu mendengarnya. Lalu mengangguk.

"Aku sudah lebih baik…."jawab Rukia. Lalu, ia penasaran akan apa yang disembunyikan Ichigo dibelakang punggungnya. Alisnya berkerut.

"Kenapa?"tanya Ichigo santai.

"Apa yang kau bawa???"tanya Rukia curiga. Ichigo tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu ia membalikkan tangannya dan memberikan Rukia bungkusan yang cukup besar berwarna coklat, entah apa isinya, tetapi terasa hangat.

"Apa ini?"tanya Rukia setelah menerimanya.

"Ini Naco ukuran Large dari Restoran milik Chad. Aku yakin kau pasti merindukannya…."ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum hangat sehangat matahari di pagi hari. Rukia balas tersenyum, lalu memeluk Ichigo yang lebih besar darinya.

"Kau memang tahu apa yang aku suka…."pujinya. Kemudian Ichigo membungkuk, mengambil kurungan berwarna perak yang terbuat dari logam yang ada dibawahnya. Rukia melihat isinya, ternyata itu Chappie.

"Chappie!!!!!!"seru Rukia senang. Kemudian Ichigo memberikan itu kepadanya. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, tak tahu harus apa.

"Ehm… Jadi… Maukah kau menemaniku makan di balkon sambil melihat-lihat????"ajak Rukia penuh harap. Ichigo berpikir sebentar, kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah!!!!"Rukia menarik Ichigo ke balkon yang terletak diseberang kamar Rukia.

Mereka berdua duduk di sana sambil menikmati pemandangan Taman Istana di pagi hari. Udara tidak lagi terasa panas karena hutan besar yang terletak didepan Istana telah menghembuskan angin sepoi-sepoi. Seseorang dibawah istana, melihat Rukia dan Ichigo bersama di balkon. Ia tersenyum jahil.

"Hei, Ichigo!!! Rukia!!!! Pagi-pagi sudah pacaran saja!!!!"godanya. Ichigo mengarahkan tubuhnya kebawah, tangan berpegangan pada balkon.

"Lalu kenapa, Hisagi???!!!"balasnya dengan senyum setengah. Hisagi masih menertawakan mereka.

"Tidak, sudah lama aku tidak melihat kalian bersama. Hei, Ichigo!!!! Jaga dia baik-baik, kau tahu 'kan kalau kemarin dia terluka!!!! Kenapa malah diam saja???!!!!!"goda Hisagi. Ichigo terkejut mendengarnya. Rukia tertawa geli. Ichigo melirik Rukia, ia tersipu malu.

"A… aku sendiri tidak tahu kalau ia pergi dan kembali dalam keadaan seperti itu!!!!!! Uuuurgh, awas kau Hisagi!!!!"ancam Ichigo kesal.

"Siapa saja, tolong aku!!! Ichigo akan membunuhku!!! Bercanda!!!!! Hahahaha!!!!"Hisagi masih saja menggodanya. Lalu tiba-tiba ada Kensei yang berdiri di belakang Hisagi, Hisagi masih menertawakan mereka sambil berjalan mundur. Tidak sengaja ia menginjak kaki Kensei, Kensei menepuk pundak Hisagi. Hisagi menengok ke arah Kensei.

"A… Ha… Halo, Kensei-san!!!!"sapa Hisagi panik.

"Hmm… Sudah lima kali kau menyapaku pagi ini, apa yang kau lakukan disini??!!! Cepat buatkan sarapan untuk Byakuya-sama!!!!"suruh Kensei kesal. Hisagi tersentak panik.

"I…iya!! Maafkan aku!!!"ujar Hisagi sambil melirik Kensei sedikit-sedikit.

"Apa kau??? Lihat-lihat segala???!!! Cepat!!!"suruh Kensei yang semakin kesal. Hisagi berlari ke dalam Istana.

Ichigo dan Rukia menertawakan Hisagi yang salah tingkah didepan Kensei. Lalu mereka berdua kembali terdiam.

"Rukia, aku masih banyak tugas… Jadi, aku turun dulu yah…"ujar Ichigo.

"Si…silahkan…."balas Rukia. Kemudian, Ichigo pergi meninggalkan Rukia. Rukia terdiam, lalu melanjutkan kembali sarapannya.

"Kapan kau akan masuk ke ruangan rahasia???"tanya seseorang yang tahu-tahu sudah ada dibelakangnya. Rukia menoleh, ia tidak mengenal orang itu. Orang itu tinggi, tubuhnya agak kurus, berambut sepundak berwarna Pink, memakai kacamata berbentuk aneh dengan ukiran dari semacam kerang. Ia mengenakan jubah panjang. Rukia hendak berteriak, tapi ia ditahan. Perlahan Rukia menarik tangan orang itu dari mulutnya.

"Si..siapa kau???"tanya Rukia.

"Aku Szayel Apollo Grantz, adik dari Ulquiorra.."jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Rukia mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa Ulquiorra, tapi ternyata ia tidak begitu mengingat siapa Ulquiorra.

"Siapa Ulquiorra..?"tanya Rukia. Szayel menghela napas. Rukia dapat merasakan bau napasnya yang ganjil dan seperti bahan kimia.

"Hah… Bagaimana kalau Grimmjaw???? Kau pasti mengenalnya"ujar Szayel. Rukia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah tahu siapa aku. Jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang keberadaanku disini kecuali kau mau kehilangan Byakuya Kuchiki beserta Istrinya…."ancam Szayel. Rukia mengangguk menurut.

"Kapan kau akan menyelinap ke ruangan rahasia itu???"tanya Szayel.

"Sampai aku selesai berbenah, apa kau sendiri?"tanya Rukia. Szayel menggeleng.

"Saudara-saudaraku sudah mengepung istana ini dari luar"jawab Szayel. Rukia terkejut, matanya melebar.

"Jangan takut, semuanya akan aman selama kau mau mengantarku ke ruangan rahasia…."ujar Szayel.

* * *

Rukia telah selesai membenahi diri, Szayel sudah menunggu di balkon.

"Dimana ruangan rahasia itu???"tanya Szayel. Rukia menatapnya kesal.

"Kenapa???"tanya Szayel sinis.

"Tidak bisakah kau bersabar???? Aku harus memastikan keadaan terlebih dahulu!!!!"jawab Rukia kesal. Szayel melipat tangannya di dada.

"Baiklah…."ia mengangkat bahu.

Rukia sudah memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa di menara tengah, lalu Szayel dan ia akan bertemu di sana. Ia sudah menghipnotis Kaien dan menggiringnya ke sana.

Di menara tengah, di depan ruangan rahasia. Rukia sudah mengambil kunci kamar itu dari Kaien dan membuka pintu kamar itu. Dengan segera Rukia menggeser peti vampir itu sekuat tenaga agar memberinya tempat untuk mencari Szayel. Setelah berhasil, ia mengeluarkan selembar kain putih pemberian Szayel, memberi pertanda bahwa ia telah masuk ke sana. Mata mencari-cari. Tiba-tiba, Szayel masuk dari arah berlawanan, Rukia ada di kanan, ia masuk lewat sisi sebelah kiri.

"Kau membuatku kaget saja!!!!"komen Rukia kesal.

"Ya, terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya. Kau membuatku nyaris ketahuan… bodoh"hina Szayel santai. Rukia diam saja.

"Nah, dimana Vampir itu sekarang?"tanya Szayel. Rukia menunjuk ke belakang Szayel.

"Apa?"tanya Szayel sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Ia ada di belakangmu…"jawab Rukia. Szayel menoleh, kemudian membalikkan badannya.

"Mana kunci petinya????"tanya Szayel. Rukia terdiam. Ia berniat untuk tidak menyerahkan kunci peti sang Vampir kepada Szayel. Ia menggeleng. Szayel mengerutkan alisnya.

"Jangan berbohong!!!!!"ancam Szayel. Rukia berjalan mundur perlahan.

"A…aku tidak berbohong!!!!!"Rukia membantah. Szayel berjalan mendekatinya.

"Jangan pikir kau bisa membohongiku!!!! Aku tahu kau menyembunyikannya!!!!"ujar Szayel marah. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Szayel menarik pundak Rukia. Rukia tersentak. Pundaknya terasa sakit luar biasa. Tentu saja, karena Szayel baru saja menghancurkan persendiannya.

"Arrgh…"Rukia mengerang kesakitan. Szayel mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rukia.

"Berikan, kuncinya… Atau kau mau kehilangan kedua tanganmu?!!!"ancam Szayel.

"Ti…tidak akan!!!!"Rukia menolak. Szayel, memindahkan tangannya dari pundak Rukia menuju pergelangan tangan Rukia.

**KRAK**

Ia menghancurkannya lagi.

"Uaaaaaaaaarrrgh!!!"Rukia berteriak kesakitan.

"Sekali lagi, aku bertanya…. Dimana kuncinya??? Berikan padaku!!!!"

"Aku tidak tahu!!!!!!!! Uaaargh!!!!"balas Rukia yang kesakitan karena Szayel meremas tulangnya yang sudah retak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, akan kubunuh Byakuya…."ujar Szayel sambil melempar sesuatu keluar jendela. Memberi tanda waktunya menyerang Istana.

* * *

Taman kiri Istana….

Hisana sedang duduk melamun di bangku taman. Seseorang menghampirinya dari belakang. Lalu membungkamnya. Hisana tidak sempat menoleh, orang itu telanjur membuatnya pingsan. Orang itu menyeretnya, karena tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Hisana.

Tak jauh dari sana, ada seseorang berambut pirang panjang yang sudah menunggunya sambil melipat tangan.

"Kenapa kau menyeretnya, Ggio???? Tidak kuat menggendongnya???"ejek orang itu.

"Heh… Berisik kau Findol, daripada basa-basi… Lebih baik kita bunuh dia segera…."ujar Ggio sambil membaringkan tubuh Hisana ke tanah.

"Baiklah…."Findol mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari kantungnya, bersiap-siap menusuk jantung Hisana.

"Tahan dulu…"seseorang menghentikan mereka dari belakang, mereka menoleh kesal. Dilihat mereka, seorang wanita berkulit sawo matang berambut kuning berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kenapa harus ditahan dulu, Halibel??? Nanti dia keburu sadar!!!!"protes Ggio, ia pun merebut pisau itu dari Findol dan mengarahkannya ke tubuh Hisana. Halibel langsung menahannya.

"Apa maumu Halibel???!!!!"tanya Ggio kesal.

"Ayah bilang, biarkan ia hidup. Kita akan membawanya…"ujar Halibel.

"Lalu, kita akan membunuhnya dirumah?????!!!"tanya Ggio semangat.

"Mungkin.."jawab Halibel sambil mengangkat bahu. Ggio mengembalikan pisau itu kepada Findol. Lalu membantu Halibel membawa Hisana, dengan segera mereka meninggalkan taman kiri Istana.

* * *

"Nah, apa kau mau memberikan kunci itu padaku????"tanya Szayel pada Rukia. Rukia menggeleng. Szayel mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Asal kau tahu saja, saudara-saudaraku telah menangkap Istri dari Byakuya yang entah namanya siapa itu dan membunuhnya….."ujar Szayel santai. Rukia tersentak mendengarnya.

"TIDAK!!! KAU PASTI BOHONG!!!!!"bantah Rukia, air matanya mengalir perlahan. Szayel mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin mereka masih menahan keinginan membunuhnya…."Szayel memunggungi Rukia. Kemudian berbalik ke arah Rukia.

"Dan menunggu kehadiran Byakuya sebagai pelengkap…."lanjut Szayel.

"Tidak…. Tidak mungkin…… Itu tidak boleh terjadi!!!!!"Rukia masih membantah.

* * *

Byakuya sedang berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"_Ada orang disini…."_ujar sang Vampir mengingatkan.

"Ya, aku tahu…"balas Byakuya.

"_Sepertinya mereka mengincarmu…."_

"Aku tahu…. "

"_Lalu, apa kau akan mempertahankan diri???"_tanya sang Vampir.

"Apa maksudmu????"tanya Byakuya.

"_Kelihatannya mereka berniat untuk membunuhmu, jumlah mereka lebih dari satu… Sedangkan kau… Hanya sendirian…"_ujar sang Vampir dengan nada tidak peduli.

"Kau pikir aku lemah????"tanya Byakuya.

"_Tentu saja ya…."_balas sang Vampir meremehkan.

"Hm… Akan kutunjukkan sesuatu padamu…. Sesuatu yang membuktikan aku tidak lemah…"ujar Byakuya.

"_Hoo… Tuan Tampan ingin menunjukkan kebolehan… Silahkan saja… Aku tahu mereka sudah mendekat"_tantang sang Vampir. Byakuya bersiaga, mengulurkan pedangnya. Lalu, ada orang-orang berjubah hitam mengepungnya. Besar tubuh masing-masing tidak tentu. Lalu mereka semua membuka tudung jubahnya.

"Kau yang bernama Byakuya Kuchiki???"tanya wanita berambut biru gelap bertubuh kecil.

Byakuya diam tak menjawab. Tetapi, ia terus mengulurkan pedangnya sampai seluruhnya keluar.

"Kau bodoh sekali Apache. Tadi sudah diberitahu inilah orangnya!!! Untuk apa kau bertanya lagi????"tanya lelaki berambut ungu disebelahnya.

"Berisik kau, Luppi!!!! Aku sedang memastikan!!!"protes Apache. Saat Byakuya sibuk memikirkan cara menghindari musuh-musuh didepannya, ia tidak sadar kaalu dibelakangnya juga ada yang mengincarnya. Orang itu sudah mengunci kedua tangan Byakuya dan menghadapkannya sebilah pedang pendek.

"Kau lengah…"ucap seorang lelaki bertubuh kurus dan besar, berambut coklat keriting dan berjanggut. Byakuya diam tidak membalas. Kedua orang sebelumnya pun menghentikan pertengkaran palsu mereka.

"Bagus, Stark. Sekarang, biarkan kami yang merobek tubuhnya…."ujar Apache yang berjalan maju sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya yang besar diikuti Luppi dari belakang.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah siap kami habisi???"tanya Stark. Byakuya diam saja, kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa??? Apa ada yang lucu????"tanya Stark. Byakuya menggerakkan tangannya, entah melakukan apa. Tiba-tiba…

**CRASH**

Perut Stark tertebas, dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Stark!!!!"seru Apache. Ia pun melepaskan diri dari Byakuya. Lalu, Byakuya membalikkan badannya menghadap Stark.

"Sepertinya kau lupa kalau aku sedang memegang pedang… Dan kurasa bukan aku yang lengah, melainkan kau…"ucap Byakuya. Apache berlari ke arah Byakuya dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke Byakuya.

"Awas kau!!!!!!!"geramnya marah.

**CRASH**

Darah kembali mengalir, ternyata Byakuya sudah mengarahkan pedangnya lurus pada Apache. Ia sengaja membuat Apache hanya fokus ke depan. Melupakan bahaya dibawahnya.

Tubuh Byakuya bergetar melihat darah dimana-mana.

"_Darah…. Aku mau darah…"_Vampir itu sudah tidak kuat melihat darah dimana-mana.

"He…hei!!! Tahan dirimu!!!"larang Byakuya. Sang Vampir tidak menghiraukannya, ia segera menggunakan tubuh Byakuya dan menebas Luppi yang diam tak bergerak. Darah menciprat wajahnya, darah yang segar. Vampir itu mengoles jarinya dengan darah, lalu menjilatnya.

Luppi melihat apa yang baru saja Byakuya lakukan, ia tidak percaya. Lalu ia sadar, bahwa yang ia hadapi sekarang bukanlah Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Va…vampir…."bisik Luppi. Byakuya menoleh ke arahnya. Luppi bergidik.

"Ya… aku memang Vampir…"balas sang Vampir sambil berjalan ke arah Luppi. Ia mendirikan tubuh Luppi, memegang tangan kanan Luppi dengan tangan Kirinya, tangan sebelahnya menahan tubuh Luppi dengan memegang pundaknya.

"A…apa yang mau kau lakukan???"tanya Luppi ketakutan. Keringat dingin mengalir dari keningnya, membasahi wajahnya.

"Aku… mau…. Menyantap mangsaku…"jawab sang Vampir. Luppi tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dengan segera, sang Vampir menusukkan taringnya di pergelangan tangan Luppi.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Luppi berteriak kesakitan. Sang Vampir yang telah mengubah tubuh Byakuya terus saja menghisap darah Luppi. Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya ia melepaskan gigitannya. Luppi sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan ia pingsan. Begitu juga Stark dan Apache.

Byakuya pun kembali normal. Kemudian ia terjatuh. Menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, menahan rasa menjijikkan darah didalam mulutnya.

"Apa kau puas sekarang?"tanya Byakuya sambil menghapus darah dari bibirnya.

"_Ya, sangat…."_balas sang Vampir.

"Cukup sudah, sekarang kita harus segera menuju menara tengah…. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi…."ucap Byakuya sambil berjalan menaiki tangga menuju menara tengah.

Setelah kepergian Byakuya, seseorang datang membawa kelompoknya. Ia membopong tubuh Apache yang tidak sadarkan diri. Lalu ia memberi isyarat kepada dua orang lainnya untuk membawa yang lain.

"Sungguh tak bisa kupercaya Grimmjaw, kau masih saja mau menolong mereka walaupun mereka tidak memperdulikanmu…."ujar Yylfordt sambil membopong Luppi. Ia mengamati sekujur tubuh Luppi yang keadaanya jauh lebih parah daripada Stark dan Apache.

"Ada apa, Yylfordt???"tanya Nnoitra yang membopong Stark.

"Coba kalian lihat luka di tangannya ini…."ujar Yylfordt sambil menunjuk ke luka berbentuk bulan sabit yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Grimmjaw mengamatinya baik-baik.

"Luka ini… Bekas gigitan Vampir 'kan???"tanya Nnoitra. Yylfordt mengangguk.

"Tapi disini tidak ada Vampir, lalu siapa yang melakukannya????"tanya Yyylfordt. Nnoitra menggeleng. Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Mungkin Kuchiki Byakuya…."ucap Grimmjaw menjawab kebingungan Nnoitra dan Yylfordt.

"Tapi Byakuya bukanlah Vampir, Grimmjaw"bantah Nnoitra.

"Tapi lain jadinya kalau ternyata Vampir itu ada bersamanya…"ujar Grimmjaw.

"Maksudmu…. Mereka ada dalam satu tubuh????"tanya Nnoitra. Grimmjaw mengangguk.

* * *

Di menara tengah, Byakuya melihat pintu ruangan rahasia terbuka. Dengan segera ia berlari menuju Ruangan Rahasia.

Rukia sudah tiada. Peti terkunci, dan Kaien masih berdiri dipojok ruangan dengan tatapan kosong. Rukia belum sempat melepaskan hipnotisnya. Byakuya menjentikkan jarinya didepan Kaien. Spontan Kaien menggelengkan kepala.

"A…apa yang terjadi????!!!!"tanya Kaien terkejut.

"Kerajaan diserang… Kenapa kau diam saja disini???"tanya Byakuya kesal.

"A…Saya tidak tahu…. Sudah lama saya tidak sadarkan diri…"jawab Kaien. Byakuya terdiam, ia baru ingat kalau Rukia bisa menghipnotis orang lain, dan ia baru menyadari bahwa yang memasuki ruangan ini adalah Rukia.

"Mana Rukia????"tanya Byakuya. Kaien menggeleng dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Sudahlah… Kau ikut aku, kunci ruangan ini!!!!"suruh Byakuya yang kemudia membalikkan badan. Kaien mengangguk, lalu mencari kunci itu. Ternyata ia menginjaknya. Dengan segera ia mengambilnya, lalu berlari keluar dan menutup pintu kamar itu rapat-rapat lalu menguncinya.

Mereka berjalan menuruni tangga dan melihat Ginrei beserta beberapa pengawal dan pelayan Istana.

"Apa ada yang terluka????"tanya Byakuya sambil menghampiri Ginrei. Ginrei menoleh, lalu menggeleng.

"Pihak kita selamat seluruhnya, tapi tidak untuk pihak lawan"ucap Shinji.

"Baguslah, di mana Hisana???"tanya Byakuya.

"Mereka membawanya…."jawab Hisagi.

"Lalu, Byakuya. Mana Rukia???"tanya Ginrei.

"Mereka juga membawanya…"jawab Byakuya. Ichigo yang terdiam sejak tadi pun tersentak mendengarnya.

'Tidak mungkin!!!!!'batin Ichigo.

"Baiklah, kita akan mengejar mereka!!! Kumpulkan semua pasukan di alun-alun sekarang juga!!!"perintah Ginrei. Semua mengangguk, dan melaksanakan tugas masing-masing.

Di Alun-alun, semua armada perang telah berkumpul dengan peralatan masing-masing. Cuaca kali ini tidak separah waktu itu, sekarang langit mendung… Tetapi belum ada pertanda akan turun Hujan.

"Baiklah, semua pasukan sudah berkumpul. Jenderal Yamamoto, semua wakil sudah hadir???"tanya Ginrei. Yamamoto Genryuusai yang berada di seberangnya itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita akan mengirim pasukan penyusup untuk menghancurkan pertahanan luar. Setelah semua selesai. Kita akan menyerang Istana!!!!"perintah Ginrei. Ginrei menegaskan bahwa semua armada perang akan pergi, sisanya tetap tinggal di istana untuk berjaga-jaga.

Setelah selesai menjelaskan strategi, mereka bersiap dengan kuda masing-masing dan bergerak menuju hutan. Sampai di tengah Hutan, Byakuya menyimpang dari arah para pasukan kerajaan. Ia bergerak menuju sebuah rumah kecil dari kayu di utara hutan. Ia turun dari kudanya, lalu mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

**TOK TOK!**

Seorang pemuda berbadan kecil berambut jabrik berwarna putih membuka pintu. Ia memberikan tatapan sinis pada Byakuya.

"Ada apa kau kesini???? Apa keperluanmu, Kuchiki???"tanyanya sinis. Byakuya menghela napas, mencoba sabar menghadapi sikap pemuda itu.

"Kerajaan kita dengan Kerajaan Selatan berperang, mereka mengincar vampir itu… Lalu menyandera Hisana dan Rukia"jawab Byakuya. Tiba-tiba seseorang yang jauh lebih tinggi dari pemuda itu muncul dari belakang.

"Hai Byakuya, lama tak berjumpa!!!"sapa orang itu tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Byakuya. Byakuya menjabatnya pertanda salam.

"Lama tak jumpa juga, Gin"balas Byakuya.

"Maaf atas sikap Toshiro, suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Ada perlu apa kau kesini?"tanya Gin sopan.

"Begini, Kerajaan kita dengan Kerajaan Selatan berperang. Mereka menyandera Hisana dan Rukia… Aku kemari atas perintah Ginrei untuk meminta bantuan kalian"jawab Byakuya. Gin membuka matanya yang berwarna merah, terkejut. Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Hm… berperang dengan kawan lamaku, Aizen… Sungguh cara reuni yang mengejutkan…"gumamnya sambil menaruh dagunya diatas punggung tangannya.

"Jadi, apa kalian mau membantu????"tanya Byakuya. Gin mengangguk.

"Aku bersedia…."jawab Gin.

"Baguslah…"ujar Byakuya.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak…."jawab Hitsugaya.

* * *

CHAP 7

-END-

* * *

Selesai juga!!! Ada IchiRuki-nya lagi!!!!*plok plok plok*

Huhuhu.... -nangis- Szayel kejam!!!!!! Berani sekali ia menyakiti Rukia-sama!!!!

Grimmjaw: *Grimmjaw noel Author*

Sacchi: *Nengok* Napa?????

Grimmjaw: Mau nanya nih, katanya ada yang mau jadi pacarku yah???? *nanya malu-malu*

Sacchi: Wuih, denger aje.....

Grimmjaw: *Gak respon* Siapa yang mau jadi pacarku!!! Siapa???!!!!

Sacchi: Tunggu bentar, lagi liat review nih!!!! *mata mencari-cari, berhenti pada satu review* Ini dia!!!!

Grimmjaw: Siapa????

Sacchi: Namanya "Books and Magyk".

Grimmjaw: Oke deh, DARLING!!!! I'M COMING!!!!"

Sacchi: *Nahan muntah*

Sebetulnya saya agak jijik begitu menulis bagian sang vampir dengan Luppi. –nahan muntah-

Sudah mulai masuk chapter berperang yah… Saya paling menunggu-nunggu chap ini!!!!!

Oh iya, mau promosi nih, review juga fic saya yang judulnya "Aka Tsuki: The End of the people you love" yah!!! Sepi soalnya….

Gimme review and….

HAPPY NEW YEAR, MINNA!!!!!!! ^0^


	8. Interrogation

Chap 8.

"Aku tidak akan ikut!!!!! Dan tak ada alasan apapun untuk itu!!!!"ucap Hitsugaya. Gin dan Byakuya terdiam mendengarnya. Lalu Gin menempatkan kedua tangannya di pundak Hitsugaya, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya, seakan sedang berbicara dengan anaknya.

"Kau pasti punya alasan, jangan buat kami menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan memohon padamu untuk ikut…."pinta Gin. Hitsugaya menghela napas.

"Kau tidak dengar???? Aku tidak punya alasan apapun!!!"ucap Hitsugaya kesal. Gin berbalik dari Hitsugaya lalu masuk ke dalam rumah itu, mengambil peralatan perangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang terbuat dari kulit binatang. Hitsugaya berlari menghampirinya.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin pergi?????"tanya Hitsugaya cemas. Gin terdiam, lalu tersenyum padanya.

"Yah, kalau kau tak mau ikut, aku akan pergi sendiri dengan Byakuya. Katakan pada Rangiku kalau dia pulang, aku sedang pergi bertugas…"ujar Gin.

"Kalau kau tidak pulang, atau sesuatu terjadi padamu, apa yang harus kulakukan???!!!!"tanya Hitsugaya. Gin mengangkat bahu.

"Aku akan meminta pihak kerajaan agar menyampaikannya padamu… Sampai jumpa… Jaga Rangiku baik-baik yah…."Gin pergi meninggalkan Hitsugaya.

"Tu..tunggu!!!!!!"Hitsugaya mencoba menghentikannya. Gin berhenti, lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Apa?"tanya Gin. Hitsugaya terdiam, ia ingin sekali ikut berperang. Akan tetapi, seseorang melarangnya.

Melihat ekspresi bimbang Hitsugaya, Gin menebak-nebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh Hitsugaya.

"Kurasa, kau punya kesempatan untuk berperang…"ucap Gin. Hitsugaya tersentak mendengarnya.

"A..apa maksudmu???!!!"tanya Hitsugaya. Gin menghela napas.

"Kau harus tahu, ada saat dimana kau harus berperang. Dan ada saat kau tidak boleh berperang. Tapi kali ini berbeda, kerajaan kita yang berperang. Dan Hinamori pun ikut terlibat, kau tidak mungkin tidak diperbolehkan…."jelas Gin. Mata Hitsugaya melebar, ia tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jadi, Hinamori akan mengijinkanku????!!!"tanya Hitsugaya. Gin mengangguk, ia begitu yakin dengan kata-katanya.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku!!! Aku akan segera kembali!!!!."Hitsugaya bergegas mengambil pedangnya, ia keluar rumah tersebut. Lalu menguncinya, Gin sudah menunggu, ia memberikan tumpangan untuk Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya melompat naik.

"Baiklah!!!! Ayo berangkat!!!!!"serunya bersemangat. Gin tertawa geli, begitu juga Byakuya.

* * *

Hisana telah siuman, ia terbangun di suatu tempat kecil. Ruangannya cukup gelap, karena hanya cahaya lilin yang meneranginya. Hisana melihat kesana kemari.

"Kau sudah sadar????"tanya seseorang yang bersender pada tembok disebelahnya, Ulquiorra.

"Si…siapa kau???"tanya Hisana. Ulquiorra mengerutkan alisnya, menghela napas kesal.

"Baru sebentar aku membebaskanmu… Kau sudah lupa lagi… Ini aku, Ulquiorra"

"Ulquiorra…? Siapa???"tanya Hisana bingung. Ulquiorra mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau ini Kuchiki Rukia dari Kerajaan Timur 'kan????!!!"bentaknya kesal. Hisana menggeleng.

"Bukan, aku Kuchiki Hisana. Rukia adalah adikku…"balas Hisana. Ulquiorra melihat Hisana baik-baik, mencari kebenaran kata-katanya.

"Baiklah, aku salah orang… Maafkan aku…."ucap Ulquiorra sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Hisana diam saja melihatnya.

"Kau, tunggu disini… Aku akan memanggil orang yang akan menginterogasimu…. Jangan coba-coba kabur!!!!!"Ulquiorra menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya. Lalu pergi keluar tempat Hisana berada, membanting pintunya.

"Aku tidak akan cukup kuat untuk keluar dari sini…."gumam Hisana.

Tak lama kemudian, Ulquiorra datang membawa seseorang bertubuh tinggi, kurus, rambutnya dikepang kecil, ia mengenakan topi aneh di kepalanya. Ya, itu adalah Xiao Long Qu Fang. Hisana bergidik melihatnya.

"Halo…"sapa Xiao Long tanpa ekspresi.

"Ha…halo ju..ga…."balas Hisana ketakutan. Ulquiorra maju kearah Hisana, lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"Ini Xiao Long Qu Fang, ialah yang akan menginterogasimu. Awas kalau kau macam-macam, kami tidak akan segan untuk membunuhmu!!!"bisiknya mengancam. Hisana menelan ludah, dan mengangguk lemah. Ulquiorra menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu berjalan keluar. Ia berhenti sebentar, memunggungi Xiao Long.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu…."

"Hm…"Xiao Long bergumam membalasnya. Satu detik kemudian, Ulquiorra benar-benar sudah tidak ada di sana. Xiao Long menarik Hisana sampai ia berdiri tegak. Lalu menariknya keluar dengan kasar, berbelok ke sebelah kiri, ternyata ia ada di tempat Rukia di tawan sebelumnya. Ia diikat di tiang kayu, Xiao Long mengambil pecutnya yang menggantung dipinggang. Menyabetkannya pada lantai, menguji masih berfungsi atau tidak.

"Untuk apa itu?"tanya Hisana.

"Kalau kau berbohong, aku akan mencambukmu"balas Xiao Long sambil mengancam. Hisana kembali terdiam, menyesal telah bertanya.

"Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan untukmu, dan kau **harus** menjawabnya dengan jujur"ucap Xiao Long. Hisana mengangguk lemah.

"Pertama, apa kau tahu segala sesuatu tentang Ruangan Rahasia????"tanya Xiao Long.

"Ya…"jawab Hisana. Xiao Long menaikkan satu alisnya, ia bisa mendengar keyakinan Hisana pada jawabannya.

"Bagus, kau lumayan untuk seorang tahanan. Lalu, apakah adikmu, Kuchiki Rukia, mengenal saudara kami yang bernama Grimmjaw Jaggerjaques?"tanya Xiao Long dengan nada datar, ia tidak begitu menyukai pertanyaan ini.

"Ya…."Hisana kembali menjawabnya dengan yakin. Xiao Long menyabetkan pecutnya ke lantai, bosan karena Hisana jujur. Ia kembali menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan tentang Ruang Rahasia dan Byakuya. Semua nya bisa ia jawab dengan jujur, setidaknya sampai pada satu pertanyaan yang amat sulit…

"Apakah yang terjadi dengan Kuchiki Byakuya belakangan ini????"tanya Xiao Long. Hisana tersentak mendengarnya.

'Ba…bagaimana mereka bisa tahu soal ini?????'pikir Hisana. Ia memutuskan untuk berbohong.

"A….aku… Tidak tahu…."jawab Hisana ragu-ragu, sayangnya, Xiao Long menyadari keraguannya. Kemudian, ia mengangkat cambuknya, lalu mengarahkannya kepada Hisana. Hisana terkejut melihat apa yang Xiao Long lakukan.

"Kau mau apa????"tanya Hisana ketakutan.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku akan mencambukmu kalau kau berbohong…."balasnya.

* * *

Semua pasukan sudah berkumpul didekat Istana Selatan, butuh waktu lama untuk mencapai gerbangnya. Jadi, Sasakibe Chojiro, selaku wakil jenderal, mengumpulkan para pasukan penyusup yang terdiri dari Shinji, Pelayan Utama. Hiyori, Ksatria wanita. Kensei, juru masak. Kuma, penjaga pintu masuk istana Selatan. Hachigen, penjaga gerbang Barat. Rose, penjaga pintu masuk istana Utara. Love, penjaga gerbang yang sama dengan Hachigen. Dan terakhir, Lisa, mata-mata kerajaan yang membaur dengan rakyat di desa.

"Kalian sudah siap????"tanya Sasakibe, semua mengangguk.

"Baiklah, mari kita selesaikan semua ini dengan cepat. Pertama, kalau kalian bertemu penjaga gerbang, jangan habisi mereka, cukup dengan membuat mereka tidak sadarkan diri, lalu ikat mereka. Kedua, setelah kalian semua selesai melumpuhkan pertahanan depan, berkumpullah di suatu tempat di sisi istana, lepaskanlah ini…."Sasakibe memberikan delapan buah kandang berwarna Silver berisi merpati yang cukup kecil.

"Untuk apa????"tanya Shinji.

"Begitu kalian selesai menyerang mereka, lepaskanlah merpati-merpati ini agar kami bisa menyerang mereka, dan kalian harus tetap bersama, jangan terpisah, kemungkinan akan dikalahkan musuh cukup tinggi"balas Sasakibe. Mereka mengangguk.

"Lima detik dari sekarang, kalian harus sudah meninggalkan tempat ini…"suruh Sasakibe. Kurang dari 5 detik, mereka semua sudah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sesampainya di depan lingkungan istana, mereka membagi diri menjadi empat kelompok. Shinji bersama Hiyori yang bertugas di gerbang Selatan, Kensei dan Kuma di gerbang Utara, Hachigen dan Love di gerbang Barat, Rose dan Lisa di gerbang Timur.

Hiyori dan Shinji duduk bersembunyi di antara semak-semak, melihat keadaan. Ada dua orang yang menjaga gerbang itu, yang satu berambut merah maroon dan dikuncir ekor kuda, berbadan agak gemuk dan besar. Yang satu lagi berbadan kecil, berambut hijau lemon dan pendek. Itu adalah Edrad dan Di Roy. Shinji dan Hitori merunduk untuk berunding.

"Kau melawan yang kecil, biar aku tangani yang berbadan besar…"jelas Shinji. Hiyori meliriknya kesal.

"Kenapa???"tanya Shinji sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Aku mau yang berbadan besar!!!"protes Hiyori. Shinji membungkam mulut Hiyori karena suaranya cukup besar, ia mengintip di sela semak-semak, ternyata baik Edrad maupun Di Roy tak ada yang mendengarnya satupun. Ia menengok kearah Hiyori.

"Ssst!!! Suaramu terlalu besar!!!!"bisik Shinji. Hiyori melepaskan tangan Shinji dari mulutnya.

"Maaf…."balasnya kesal.

"Nanti kau bantu aku mengalahkan yang besar kalau ia tidak bisa kukalahkan saja…."ucap Shinji memberi kesempatan pada Hiyori yang sangat suka bertarung. Hiyori mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu kalau sudah tiba bagimu untuk menyerang…"Shinji memberitahu Hiyori, lalu berlari dengan cepat mendekati gerbang.

Edrad dan Di Roy sedang duduk santai didepan gerbang.

"Edrad, kau merasa bosan tidak???"tanya Di Roy.

"Yah… Amat sangat…"balas Edrad.

"Ya, tentu saja. Ayah sudah lama tidak memberi tugas lagi, kemampuan membunuhku sudah cukup menumpul sekarang…"keluh Di Roy sambil merenggangkan otot tubuhnya, lalu menguap. Shinji yang menyamar di tembok gerbang pun segera menyergap Edrad, hingga jatuh terguling. Di Roy terkejut melihat kedatangan Shinji yang tiba-tiba.

"Si..siapa kau???"tanya Di Roy.

"Sekarang Hiyori!!!!!"seru Shinji. Hiyori melompat dari dalam Hutan.

"ORAAAAAA!!!!!"Dengan cepat, Hiyori menyergap Di Roy, lalu memukul kepalanya hingga pingsan, dan menyeretnya ke hutan. Tak lama kemudian, Hiyori melompat keluar dari hutan lagi. Ternyata, Shinji sudah berhasil mengalahkan Edrad.

"AAAARGH!!! KAU CURANG!!!!"seru Hiyori kesal.

"Siapa cepat, dia dapat"balas Shinji sambil tertawa jahil. Hiyori mengepalkan tangannya, lalu…

**DUAKH!!!!!**

Hiyori menendang wajah Shinji hingga ia terlempar cukup jauh.

* * *

"A…aku tidak berbohong!!!!"bantah Hisana.

"Jangan kau pikir kau bisa menipuku, aku bisa mendengar keraguan dalam kata-katamu…."ujar Xiao Long.

**CTAK**

Ia mencambuk tubuh Hisana.

"Satu kali berbuat salah, dibalas tiga belas kali lipat ganjarannya"ucap Xiao Long. Ia kembali mencambuk Hisana, kali ini, ujung tali pecut itu berhenti di pundak Hisana seolah menempel. Ia baru saja menyadari, kalau yang selama ini menjadi tali pecut itu ternyata adalah seekor mahluk seperti ular yang mempunyai sisik yang amat keras dan tajam, dan memiliki mulut penghisap. Hisana bisa merasakan gigi-gigi mahluk tersebut mulai menembus kulitnya.

"Akh!!!!"Hisana mengerang kesakitan.

**SRAK**

Lalu Xiao Long menarik paksa pecutnya hingga kulit Hisana pun robek.

"UAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!"Hisana berteriak kesakitan. Darah mengalir pelan dari pundaknya, membasahi lengan pakaiannya.

"Itu ganjarannya kalau kau berbohong. Sebenarnya, kami mendapat berita dari salah satu diantara kami, bahwa ada yang melihat Kuchiki Byakuya menghisap darah…"jelas Xiao Long.

'Vampir itu, ia semakin sulit dikendalikan!!!!!'pikir Hisana.

"Kurasa kau tahu akan hal itu…."ujar Xiao Long. Hisana menggeleng.

"Aku tidak ada di sana saat itu…"balas Hisana.

"Kau yakin???'tanya Xiao Long. Hisana mengangguk.

"Aku sedang berada di taman istana saat itu…"ujarnya. Xiao Long dapat mendengar keyakinan dalam kata-katanya.

"Baiklah, kurasa kau jujur… Lalu, aku punya pertanyaan terakhir untukmu..".ucap Xiao Long. Hisana mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pertanyaan yang bisa saja berhubungan dengan Vampir itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Kuchiki Byakuya?"tanya Xiao Long. Hisana terkejut mendengarnya, tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kalau Xiao Long akan bertanya tentang hal seperti itu.

"Kuberi kau waktu, lima menit… Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, terpaksa aku harus membunuhmu…"ancam Xiao Long.

* * *

Rukia sedang terdiam di sel-nya, ia kembali ditempatkan di ruang tahanan. Hanya saja ini berada di sisi barat istana. Ia berharap

seseorang mau menolongnya.

**TAP TAP**

Terdengar seseorang menghampirinya.

'Itu pasti Szayel….!!!!'pikir Rukia. Langkah itu terdengar semakin jelas, dan orang itu semakin dekat. Saat orang itu sampai di depan sel Rukia, barulah Rukia sadar kalau itu bukanlah Szayel, melainkan Nnoitra. Rukia terkejut melihatnya. Ia berpikir bahwa Nnoitra bekerja sama dengan Szayel.

"Siapa kau…. Apa kau bekerja sama dengan Szayel???"tanya Rukia ketakutan. Nnoitra menggeleng, kemudian ia membukakan pintu sel, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Rukia.

"Aku Nnoitra Jiruga, aku kesini untuk membantumu atas permintaan Grimmjaw… Bukan untuk membantu Szayel…"balas Nnoitra. Rukia menerima uluran tangan itu, kemudian Nnoitra membantunya berdiri.

"Dimana Grimmjaw????"tanya Rukia.

"Ia ada di atas, yang menunggu disini bukanlah ia, melainkan Yylfordt…"jawab Nnoitra. Lalu mereka bertemu Yylfordt, dan pergi menaiki tangga. Ternyata benar, Grimmjaw sudah menunggu kehadiran mereka….

"Grimmjaw!!!"seru Rukia senang.

"Hai, kau baik-baik saja???"tanya Grimmjaw. Rukia menggeleng.

"Maaf membuat kalian repot…"ucap Grimmjaw pada Nnoitra dan Yylfordt. Yylfordt menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kami memang ingin membantumu…"ujar Nnoitra.

"Terima kasih…"ucap Grimmjaw. Lalu mereka berniat kabur melalui pintu rahasia yang berada di antara pintu masuk Barat dan Utara.

"Akhirnya, kita bebas juga…"ucap Yylfordt menghela napas. Nnoitra mengangguk setuju.

**DEGG**

Tiba-tiba, Rukia teringat akan satu hal….

"Nee-sama???!!! Dimana Nee-sama????"tanya Rukia. Grimmjaw menggeleng.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu….."ujarnya. Rukia tertunduk lesu, ia tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

"Rukia, kau kenapa?????"tanya Grimmjaw. Rukia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Nee-sama….. Seseorang bernama Szayel mengatakan bahwa ia akan dibunuh…."ujar Rukia dengan suara terisak.

'Cih, dia lagi….'batin Grimmjaw.

**SRAK**

Ada seseorang mengintai mereka.

"Grimmjaw…."panggil Nnoitra, ekspresinya waspada. Grimmjaw mengangguk, ia melirik Yylfordt. Yylfordt mengangguk. Kemudian Grimmjaw, menggendong Rukia dan berlari meninggalkan Nnoitra dan Yylfordt.

"Ada apa, Grimmjaw???"tanya Rukia.

"Seseorang menyadari bahwa aku membebaskanmu dari penjara!!!!"balas Grimmjaw.

"Siapa????"tanya Rukia. Grimmjaw menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas mereka sudah mengikuti kita sejak tadi!!!"balas Grimmjaw. Mereka pun pergi jauh kedalam hutan.

Kembali pada Nnoitra dan Yylfordt, orang yang mengikuti mereka sejak tadi ternyata tidak berjumlah satu, mereka ada tiga. Mereka adalah tiga orang wanita, yang satu berkulit kecoklatan, berbadan besar, dan berambut coklat. Yang satu lagi sedikit lebih kurus, rambutnya panjang lurus dengan sedikit ikal pada ujungnya berwarna hijau. Yang satu lagi terlihat seperti anak kecil, rambutnya pendek berwarna pirang. Mereka adalah Mila Rose, Sun-sun dan Lilinette.

"Tak kusangka, yang mengawasi kita sejak tadi adalah wanita, jumlahnya pun tidak satu…."ucap Yylfordt.

"Tak usah bicara yang tidak penting, Yylfordt. Mau kemana kalian?????"tanya Mila Rose. Yylfordt mengangkat satu alisnya, lalu tersenyum setengah.

"Bicara apa kau???? Aku dan Nnoitra tidak kemana-mana, kebetulan saja kami sedang berjalan di dekat sini…"dusta Yylfordt.

"Apa kalian lihat Grimmjaw????"tanya Mila Rose lagi. Nnoitra menggeleng, begitu juga Yylfordt.

"Kau yakin????"tanya Mila Rose.

"Ya… amat angat yakin…."balas Yylfordt. Mila Rose an Sun-sun tersenyum licik.

"Sekarang, Lilinette…."bisik Mila Rose. Dalam sekejap, Lilinette sudah tidak ada di sana.

'Wah wah, kemana perginya si kecil itu????"tanya Yylfordt.

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura!!!!"ucap Sun-sun ketus.

"Kau pikir kami tidak tahu kalau kalian baru saja membebaskan seorang tahanan dan membawanya kabur????!!! Tentu saja kami tahu!!!!"ucap Mila Rose. Yylfordt tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu ia melirik Noitra, Nnoitra lebih memilih untuk diam saja.

"Tak kusangka mereka bisa sampai sejauh ini….."ucap Nnoitra.

* * *

"Waktumu hampir habis….."ucap Xiao Long. Hisana masih bimbang harus menjawab apa karena kesetiaannya dipertaruhkan.

"Kurasa kau sudah bosan hidup….."Xiao Long mulai mengangkat pecutnya dan mengarahkannya pada Hisana.

'Kumohon, Byakuya-sama….. Setelah ini, kau harus pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini… Bersembunyilah di suatu tempat, di mana saja… Kau boleh menghukumku karena tidak setia padamu…. Yang penting kau selamat…'batin Hisana.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku mengharapkan kau dapat menjawab…."Xiao Long mengerakkan cambuknya pada Hisana.

"Tu….tunggu dulu!!!!!!"Hisana berusaha menghentikan Xiao Long. Ia pun berhenti.

"Kenapa???? Kau tahu sesuatu????"tanya Xiao Long. Hisana menarik napas, berusaha menenangkan diri….

"Sebenarnya, Kuchiki Byakuya-sama……. Bergabung dengan vampire itu…."jawab Hisana ketakutan. Xiao Long mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kau serius????? Itu terdengar cukup ganjil bagiku…"

"Aku serius…."balas Hisana. Xiao Long melepaskan ikatan Hisana, lalu menariknya pergi.

"Mau kemana kita????"tanya Hisana.

"Kau menjawab semua pertanyaan atau tidak, selama kau sudah tidak kami butuhkan lagi, kami akan menghabisimu…"jawab Xiao Long.

* * *

Semua kelompok pasukan penyusup sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam istana. Kecuali Kensei dan Kuma, tentu saja karena penjaga gerbang Utara adalah Baragan dan Abirama, cukup sulit mengalahkan mereka.

"Sudah berapa kali kita menyerang, mereka belum kalah juga!!!"keluh Kensei. Kuma memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk berpikir. Kemudian membukanya lagi.

"Tak ada jalan lain selain ini…."ujarnya. Lalu ia membuka kandang merpati, lalu melilitkan seutas pita di kaki kiri merpati. Lalu melepaskannya.

"Bo…bodoh!!!! Apa yang kau lakukan???!!!!"tanya Kensei kesal.

"Kalau kita tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, biar seseorang datang membantu kita!!!!!!"balas Kuma.

* * *

Pasukan kerajaan mendirikan kemah di tengah hutan, sebagian besar dari mereka sedang mengasah senjata, namun ada juga yang beristirahat. Tak jauh dari sana, ada seorang prajurit yang sedang beristirahat di pinggir sungai, ia bertubuh besar, memakai kacamata hitam, sedang memandangi air yang mengalir dan jernih. Seseorang menghampirinya dari belakang.

"Halo, Iba-san!!!"sapa orang itu. Iba menengok ke belakang.

"Oh, kau Kira!!!!"balasnya. Kira berjalan kearah Iba, lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Maaf mengganggumu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini????"tanya Kira.

"Aah, tidak apa-apa. Kebetulan saja aku sedang beristirahat disini…"balas Iba.

Lalu, datang seekor merpati kearah mereka. Iba mengambil pita yang ada di kaki merpati itu.

"Ada apa????"tanya Kira. Iba memberikan pita itu kepada Kira.

"Tolong terjemahkan, aku tidak mengerti kode-kode khusus…"ujar Iba. Kira tertawa geli.

'Yah ampun, Iba-san…. Kupikir kau tahu kode-kode seperti ini…"ucap Kira. Iba hanya membalas dengan tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalanya. Kira membaca kode itu baik-baik, matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Tidak mungkin!!!!!"serunya.

"Kenapa????"tanya Iba.

"Kensei-san dan Kuma-san dalam bahaya sekarang, mereka tidak dapat mengalahkan penjaga gerbang Utara!!!!"jawab Kira.

"Kita harus kesana!!!!"ujar Iba. Kira mengangguk. Lalu, mereka pergi ke tempat kuda-kuda mereka.

"Mmm… Maaf, Iba-san….."Kira memanggilnya.

"Kenapa???"tanya Iba.

"Kurasa, ada baiknya kalau kita meminta izin dahulu kepada Sasakibe-sama atau Yamamoto-sama atas kepergian kita yang mendadak…"ujar Kira.

"Maaf Kira, bukannya aku mau seenaknya… Tetapi kita tidak punya waktu lagi, kalau melakukan itu, bisa-bisa mereka terbunuh duluan…."ucap Iba. Kira terdiam mendengarnya, lalu membungkukkan badannya menghadap Iba.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang ingin seperti itu…"Kira segera mengambil tas medis dan peralatan perangnya, kemudian melompat ke kudanya. Setelah itu, mereka berdua memacu kudanya dengan cepat menuju hutan.

* * *

Grimmjaw mendengar seseorang mengejar mereka. Ia mempercepat kecepatannya.

"Ada apa?????"tanya Rukia yang menyadari perubahan gerak-gerik Grimmjaw.

"Ada yang mengejar kita!!!!!"jawab Grimmjaw. Mata Rukia melebar.

"Jadi…."

"Ya, Yylfordt dan kak Nnoitra telah berhasil mereka kalahkan!!! Aku tidak percaya ini!!!"gumam Grimmjaw sambil menggelengkan kepala. Tiba-tiba, didepan mereka ada bayangan hitam menghalangi. Spontan Grimmjaw berhenti.

"Mencoba kabur ya…?? Grimmjaw-nii???"tanya orang itu.

"Tak kusangka ternyata kau yang mengejarku, Lilinette…."ucap Grimmjaw. Kemudian ia menurunkan Rukia, Rukia berlari kedalam hutan. Lilinette bersiap untuk mengejarnya. Namun, Grimmjaw menghalanginya.

"Minggir kau, Grimmjaw-nii!!!!!"suruh Lilinette.

"Sebelum kau mengejarnya, lawan aku dulu!!!!"ucap Grimmjaw. Lilinette menggeram pelan.

"AAAAARRRGGH!!!!"Lilinette berteriak sambil berusaha menonjok Grimmjaw. Grimmjaw menahannya dengan satu tangan.

* * *

Hisana diikat kemudian dilempar kedalam hutan, tubuhnya berputar menggelinding karena kemiringan tanah, ia membentur batu, dan kadang tergores dengan batang pohon. Luka yang dialaminya semakin parah. Tubuhnya berhenti berputar, talinya tersangkut dibatang pohon, namun karena tubuhnya berat, batang itu tak kuat menahannya, dan ia terjatuh. Ia terjatuh di atas bebatuan yang cukup keras, kepalanya terbentur hingga mengeluarkan darah. Ia tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Akhirnya ia pingsan.

Tak jauh dari sana, Byakuya dan Gin beserta Hitsugaya sedang beristirahat, mereka berkemah untuk sementara. Lalu, Hitsugaya berniat berburu hewan untuk menambah koleksi pajangannya.

Ia berniat berburu tupai yang cukup besar, ia berhasil menemukannya lalu mengejarnya hingga jauh ke pedalaman hutan. Tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung sesuatu, ia pun nyaris terjatuh.

"Siapa yang menaruh kayu di tempat seperti ini sih???!!!!"protesnya, tapi saat ia melihat ke bawah, itu bukanlah kayu, melainkan Hisana.

"Ma…manusia????"tanyanya. Ia memeriksa detak jantung Hisana, untungnya masih hidup, tak tega meninggalkannya sendirian, Hitsugayapun membopongnya ke perkemahannya.

"Gin!!! Kuchiki!!!! Lihat apa yang kutemukan!!!!"serunya. Gin dan Byakuya menengok ke arahnya. Byakuya terkejut melihatnya.

"Siapa itu???"tanya Gin. Hitsugaya menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu…"jawabnya. Byakuya berjalan kearah Hitsugaya.

"Biar aku mengangkatnya…"pinta Byakuya.

"Kau kenal dia, Kuchiki????"tanya Hitsugaya. Byakuya belum menjawab, ia menggendong Hisana dan menempatkannya di tenda. Gin dan Hitsugaya melihat dari belakang.

"Kau kenal dia????"tanya Hitsugaya sekali lagi. Byakuya mengangguk.

"Siapa dia???"tanya Gin.

"Dia adalah istriku…."jawab Byakuya.

* * *

CHAPTER 8

-END-

* * *

CHAP 8!!!!! Udah jauh ya, thanks for readers atas review dan supportnya…..

Hehehehe… Ulqui salah orang, malu nih ye…. *Lirik-lirik Ulqui*

Ulqui: -Death Glare-

Sacchi: -Beneran mati… Of Course not!!!!-

Ulqui: Sekali lagi…. Gw cincang lu!!!!!!

Sacchi: Iya deh.. ampyuuuun!!!!!! –Sujud sembah-

Huhuhu…. Hisana, kenapa kau disiksa seperti ini…. TT_TT (Diri sendiri yang bikin….)

Louis XXI: Nee??? IshiOrinya kurang???? Saya tambahin lagi deh di chapter depan!!!!

Bwt IchiRuki fans: Aapaaa????? Masih kurang??? *garuk-garuk kepala* Ok deh, saya tambahin lagi… Maaf kalau kurang…

Oh ya, saya ngerasa FF emang agak error nih… Ada alert di Email saya yang bilang kalo "Meet Her In My Dream" ada chap 2-nya, tapi pas saya cek, ndak ada tuh??? Phillip nggak bikin chap 2-nya 'kan???

Waduuuh, emang nih… Error-nya bener-bener bikin repot… *Ngelirik Xing Li sinis*

Xing Li: Gw delete account lu aja!!!!!

Sacchi: Ampun!!!!!!!!!!!

Denger-denger, ada yang mau jadi pacarnya Grimmjaw juga yah…. Tapi… Nanti pada berebutan, kalo gitu Grimmjawnya dibelah aja yah!!! *Ditendang fans Grimmjaw*

Review, please!!!!!!!


	9. The real feeling is

CHAP. 9

Byakuya membawa Hisana kedalam tenda yang didirikan oleh Gin. Gin dan Hitsugaya mengamati dari belakang.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?????"tanya Gin cemas. Byakuya membalikkan badan dan menghadap Gin. Ia mengangguk.

"Ya, aku butuh bantuanmu. Ia terluka cukup parah sepertinya."ucap Byakuya. Gin mengangguk. Kemudian Byakuya menggeser tubuhnya, membiarkan Gin memeriksa Hisana. Gin mengeluarkan beberapa alat medis dari dalam tasnya. Sementara itu, Byakuya dan Hitsugaya hanya diam seribu bahasa, sambil duduk cukup jauh darinya.

"Hmm…. Byakuya…"panggil Gin. Byakuya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa????"balas Byakuya sambil berjalan ke arahnya. Ia melihat Gin sedang mengobati beberapa luka Hisana.

"Kurasa, mereka menyiksa Istrimu ini…"ucap Gin. Mata Byakuya terbelalak kaget. Tangannya mengepal erat.

"Maksudmu…."Byakuya mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. Gin sudah menebaknya.

"Ya… Mereka membuangnya setelah mendapatkan yang mereka inginkan…"ucap Gin santai. Byakuya semakin naik darah.

"Kurang ajar!!!!!!"umpatnya. Hitsugaya penasaran dengan ada apa dengan mereka, lalu ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa????"tanya Hitsugaya. Gin dan Byakuya menoleh padanya. Gin menggeleng padanya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa…."balas Gin. Hitsugaya diam tak membalas. Mereka semua terdiam selagi Gin mengobati Hisana.

"Gin…"panggil Byakuya memecah keheningan.

"Hm???"Gin membalas dengan gumaman. Hitsugaya menengok ke arah Byakuya.

"Kurasa kita harus membawanya ke perkemahan Kerajaan di tengah hutan, ada Unohana di sana…"ujar Byakuya. Gin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ya. Kurasa kita harus melakukan itu secepatnya. Karena aku tidak begitu handal dalam menangani luka parah seperti yang dialaminya…."balas Gin. Hitsugaya bangkit dari duduknya. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah semakin cepat kita menghampiri perkemahan, semakin cepat kita berperang!!!!!!!"serunya semangat. Kemudian membereskan senjata-senjatanya yang tergelepak di dekat tenda.

* * *

"Hyaaaah!!!!!!!!"Lilinette melayangkan pukulan kepada Grimmjaw, namun Grimmjaw kembali menghindar. Bosan dengan pukulan, akhirnya ia menendang, tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Kaki Kanannya yang ia gunakan untuk menendang malah ditahan oleh kedua tangan Grimmjaw.

'Uuuurgh, Sial!!!!!!! Kenapa seranganku tak kena satu pun??????!!!!!'batin Lilinette kesal.

"Tak usah merasa kesal, itu memang sudah kenyataannya. Kau masih jauh lebih muda dan lebih lemah dariku…. Bukan maksudku sombong, tapi itulah yang terjadi…."ucap Grimmjaw. Lilinette tersentak. Ia mulai merasa putus asa. Kata-kata Grimmjaw memang benar. Ia masih perlu berlatih untuk menyamai kemampuan Grimmjaw. Lilinette terjatuh dan duduk diatas tanah, wajahnya tertunduk.

"Lilinette…."panggil Grimmjaw. Lilinette mengangkat wajahnya.

"Apa?"tanyanya ketus. Matanya berair. Grimmjaw membungkukkan badannya dan membersihkan air mata itu sebelum terjatuh.

"Jangan menangis, kau 'kan sudah besar….. Apalagi kau ini prajurit…."ujarnya menghibur. Kata-kata itu hanya membuatnya semakin panas dan ia benar-benar menangis.

"Kenapa????? Kenapa Grimmjaw-nii????"tanya Lilinette dengan suara serak. Grimmjaw mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kenapa Grimmjaw-nii masih berbaik hati padaku walaupun aku berniat memukulmu atau bahkan menendangmu sekalipun?????"tanya Lilinette lagi. Grimmjaw melebarkan matanya, dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hmmm… Mau jahat padamu pun aku tak bisa…. Karena kau tidak pantas untuk kujahati, dan memang aku tahu kalau sesungguhnya kau tak mau melukai siapapun…"ucap Grimmjaw. Air mata Lilinette semakin mengalir deras.

"Huuu… Huuu… Grimmjaw-nii!!!! Kau benar… Aku.. Aku…."Lilinette memeluk kedua kaki Grimmjaw sambil terus menangis. Grimmjaw membelai kepalanya.

"Aku memang tidak mau menyakiti Grimmjaw-nii!!! Aku sangat sayang pada Grimmjaw-nii!!! Hanya saja, Mila Rose-nee dan yang lain memaksaku, begitu juga ayah!!!!!"ucapnya tersedu-sedu.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi…."ucap Grimmjaw.

SRAK

"Tak kusangka kalau kau berani berkhianat, Lilinette"ucap seseorang di belakang Grimmjaw. Lilinette terkejut, lalu melihat kearahnya.

"Su…..Sun Sun-nee????"tanyanya terkejut.

"Jangan bergerak... Atau kalian kubunuh..."ucapnya dengan nada bengis.

* * *

Rukia masih terus berlari menembus hutan. Tapi karena ia telah menempuh jarak yang jauh tanpa henti, ia kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Ia bersandar pada pohon sambil memegangi kakinya yang kesakitan. Mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Setelah itu, ia menatap langit. Ia melihat ada cahaya Matahari tipis yang tersembunyi dibalik awan kelabu.

'Cahaya Matahari itu…. Bagaikan Kedamaian dan Kebahagiaan yang tersembunyi dibalik Peperangan….'pikirnya. Setelah itu ia menghela napas pelan. Kemudian mengunci kakinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa perang ini harus terjadi?"bisiknya pelan. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, seseorang mengintainya dari belakang.

Kemudian Rukia bangkit dan berjalan pelan menyusuri hutan, mencari perkemahan Kerajaan. Setelah cukup lama berjalan, ia berhasil menemukan letak perkemahan Kerajaan yang terletak sekitar 900 km dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia dengan segera berlari menuju perkemahan.

"Hei!!!!!"serunya sambil melambaikan tangan agar ada yang melihatnya. Ia terus berlari sambil berteriak berkali-kali. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi, ia sampai.

Hisagi yang kebetulan berada tak begitu jauh dari Rukia mendengar teriakannya, lalu ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat Rukia berlari ke arahnya.

"Rukia-chan???"tanyanya terkejut, kemudian menyambut kedatangannya. Saat Rukia hampir mencapai perkemahan….

**ZRAK**

Seseorang dengan cepat membawa Rukia pergi. Hisagi terkejut dan berlari ketempat Rukia tadi. Dilihatnya tak ada seorangpun disana.

"Ini…"gumamnya sambil meletakkan dagunya diatas tangannya. Seseorang menghampirinya dari belakang, lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Isai-san, ada apa????"tanya seorang lelaki berkepala botak dengan tato merah dibawah matanya. Hisagi berbalik menghadapnya.

"Aku baru saja melihat Rukia-chan berlari kesini… Ikkaku"balas Hisagi. Ikkaku menaikkan satu alisnya, ia kelihatan bingung sekali. Kemudian mengembangkan senyum remeh diwajahnya, lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Ada apa?????"tanya Hisagi bingung. Ikkaku masih terkekeh. Kemudian mengehela napasnya untuk berbicara.

"Isai-san… Mungkin itu halusinasimu saja akibat kebanyakan meminum Sake semalam…"ujar Ikkaku sambil menepuk pundak Hisagi pelan. Hisagi menjauhkan tangan Ikkaku dengan kasar.

"Aku serius, ia baru saja berlari kesini. Tapi, kemudian ia hilang secara tiba-tiba."ucapnya dengan nada kasar. Mendengarnya, Ikkaku langsung terdiam. Ia tidak ingin membuat Hisagi marah.

"Ehm… Baiklah, maafkan aku.. Jadi, apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin ia tinggalkan?"tanya Ikkaku. Hisagi melihat sekelilingnya, lalu menggeleng. Ikkaku berniat membantunya dengan melihat sekelilingnya. Ia menemukan sesuatu dibawah kaki Hisagi yang terlihat seperti sebuah kalung.

"Apa ini????"tanyanya sambil memungut benda tersebut, kemudian memberikannya pada Hisagi. Hisagi menerimanya dan melihat permata yang menggantung dikalung tersebut. Matanya melebar.

"Ini…. Kalung yang diberikan Ichigo untuk Rukia pada ulang tahunnya tahun lalu!!!!!"ujar Hisagi.

"Ja..jadi????!!!!! Seseorang menculiknya lagi???!!!!"tanya Ikkaku. Hisagi mengangguk.

"Tapi.. Siapa??? Apakah dari pihak Aizen atau….."Sebelum Ikkaku menyelesaikan kata-katanya, seseorang menyelanya.

"Ada apa, Madarame???? Hisagi????"tanya Hitsugaya yang sudah turun dari kuda Gin sambil berjalan kearah mereka.

"Hi….Hitsugaya-san???!!! Ka…kau…."ucap Hisagi terbata-bata. Hitsugaya memberi isyarat padanya untuk diam.

"Diam!!! Kuchiki-lah yang memintaku kesini…"ujarnya. Kemudian berjalan menuju perkemahan.

Gin turun dari kudanya, lalu meminta Ikkaku untuk mengikatnya di pohon terdekat. Kemudian ia membantu Byakuya menurunkan Hisana. Lalu Byakuya pun turun dari kudanya. Saat berpapasan dengan Hisagi, Hisagi teringat akan kalung itu.

"Ano… Byakuya-sama…"panggil Hisagi. Byakuya berhenti dan menengok kearahnya.

"Apa?"tanya Byakuya. Hisagi memberikan kalung itu pada Byakuya. Byakuya terkejut melihatnya.

"Kau…. Bagaimana bisa kau menemukannya???!!!"tanyanya penasaran.

"Baru saja aku melihatnya datang kemari, tetapi tiba-tiba ia menghilang lagi. Lalu Ikkaku menemukan ini terjatuh disini…."jawab Hisagi. Byakuya terdiam sesaat. Memikirkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya…"ucap Byakuya. Hisagi mengangguk.

"Sama-sama….."balas Hisagi.

* * *

Rukia melihat orang yang menyambarnya tadi, seorang wanita berkulit kecoklatan berambut ungu panjang memakai masker di wajahnya. Rukia digendong olehnya sambil melompati pohon-pohon dengan gesit.

"Siapa kau???!!!"tanya Rukia ketakutan. Wanita itu menurunkan sedikit maskernya.

"Ini aku, Rukia…."ucap wanita itu. Rukia terkejut melihatnya.

"Yoruichi-san!!!!!!"serunya dengan nada lega. Ia merasa aman karena orang yang membawanya pergi tidaklah jahat. Namun semua perasaan lega itu dengan cepat tergantikan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang alasan Yoruichi yang membawanya pergi.

"Kenapa kau membawaku pergi, Yoruichi-san???? Nii-sama bisa cemas kalau ia tahu aku hampir mencapai perkemahan tapi tiba-tiba menghilang!!!!!!"ujar Rukia. Yoruichi menghela napas kesal.

"Kau tak mau aku bantu?????"tanya Yoruichi kesal sambil tetap memandang lurus ke depan.

"A…apa maksudmu?????"tanya Rukia bingung.

"Aku sengaja membawamu pergi untuk melindungimu, kau tak tahu pastinya kalau Aizen tidak pernah berpikir Kerajaan Barat akan bergerak 'kan????"tanya Yoruichi memastikan. Rukia mengerti apa maksud Yoruichi.

"Kau benar, Yoruichi-san…."bisik Rukia.

Ternyata, mereka sudah sampai di gerbang Istana Kerajaan Barat. Seorang lelaki berumur setengah baya berambut pirang sudah menyambut mereka dengan bentangan tangannya.

"Urahara-san!!!!!!"seru Rukia senang. Setelah Yoruichi menurunkannya, Rukia langsung berlari memeluk Urahara.

"Lama tak jumpa, Rukia…"ujar Urahara. Kemudian mereka masuk kedalam Istana…

Didalamnya ada banyak tabung-tabung berisi mahluk-mahluk hasil eksperimen menggantung dimana-mana, cahayanya yang berwarna hijau itu bagaikan lampu neon. Seorang pria berambut Biru berkulit amat pucat dan seorang gadis berkulit putih berambut ungu berjalan kearah mereka.

"Selamat Datang, Kuchiki Rukia. Aku Mayuri Kurotsuchi, kau pasti pernah mendengar berita tentangku tentunya…"kata pria berambut biru tersebut. Rukia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Nii-sama pernah bercerita tentangmu…."balas Rukia. Mayuri terdiam sesaat, kemudian melirik gadis berambut ungu disebelahnya. Gadis itu maju dan menggandeng tangan Rukia.

"Ayo, ikut aku.. biar kutunjukkan tempat yang aman untukmu…"ajak gadis itu, Rukia menerima tawarannya dan ia pun menarik Rukia pergi.

* * *

"Sun sun….."Grimmjaw menatap Sun Sun tajam. Sun sun mengerutkan alisnya. Kemudian melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dadanya.

"Lepaskan dia, Grimmjaw!"suruh Sun sun kasar. Grimmjaw mengangkat Lilinette yang sedari tadi memeluk kakinya, lalu menempatkannya di belakang punggungnya.

"Lari, Lilinette…."bisik Grimmmjaw. Lilinette menggeleng.

"Tidak!!! Aku tidak punya tujuan!!! Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkan Grimmjaw-nii!!!!"balas Lilinette. Grimmjaw menghela napas.

"Baiklah, tunggulah di suatu tempat sampai aku selesai…."pinta Grimmjaw. Lilinette mengangguk, lalu berlari ke dalam hutan. Sun sun melihatnya, lalu dengan segera mengejarnya. Tapi dengan secepat mungkin Grimmjaw menghalangi Sun sun.

"Jangan bergerak!!!! Atau kubunuh kau!!!!"ancam Grimmjaw. Sun sun menggertakkan giginya.

"Lakukan saja kalau kau bisa!!!!!!"balasnya. Grimmjaw mengeluarkan pedangnya yang menggantung di pinggangnya. Begitu juga Sun Sun. Mereka memasang posisi masing-masing.

"Jangan hanya karena aku pernah kalah darimu, aku akan menyerah…."ucap Sun sun.

"Aku tidak akan meremehkan lawanku…"ucap Grimmjaw mantap. Tanpa basa-basi, Sun sun segera maju menyerang Grimmjaw. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya, mengincar leher Grimmjaw. Namun Grimmjaw berhasil menghindar. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sun sun mengarahkan pedangnya ke kaki Grimmjaw. Grimmjaw melompat tinggi. Sun sun mengangkat wajahnya sambil menatap Grimmjaw sinis. Dengan cepat Grimmjaw mendarat di atas tanah sebelum Sun sun melancarkan serangan lain. Ia terdiam berlutut sebentar…. Sun sun mengawasinya…. Kemudian dengan cepat memindahkan dirinya…. Kebelakang Sun sun!!!

"Kau lengah…."ucap Grimmjaw. Grimmjaw mengunci leher Sun sun dengan pedangnya. Keadaan ini cukup membuatnya terdesak.

Sun sun tertawa kecil. Grimmjaw terdiam mendengarnya. Kemudian melepaskan Sun sun, sekejap Sun sun berubah menjadi bom asap.

'Ia sudah berpindah tempat ternyata….'pikir Grimmjaw. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah belakangnya.

TAP

Sun sun menapakkan ujung kaki kanannya dengan anggun diujung pedang Grimmjaw seolah-olah beratnya hanya seperti satu helai bulu burung. Saat ia mulai menurunkan kakinya sampai tumit, berat di ujung pedang itu seolah bertambah drastis. Seperti ada magnet kuat yang menarik pedang tersebut dari dalam tanah. Karena tak kuat menahannya, Grimmjaw pun menurunkan pedangnya dan mendaratkannya diatas tanah.

"Bagaimana dengan teknik yang baru saja aku kuasai ini???? Kau pasti belum pernah melihat ini sebelumnya."kata Sun sun angkuh. Ekspresi Grimmjaw datar, ia tidak mempedulikan hal ini.

"Huh….."Grimmjaw menarik pedangnya sampai kaki Sun sun terlepas dari ujung pedang, membuatnya nyaris terjatuh. Sun sun mengangkat satu pedangnya.

"Fuh… Kau cukup kuat juga sampai bisa menarik pedang itu…"puji Sun sun dengan nada merendahkan. Grimmjaw bangkit dan menyambar tangannya. Lalu kembali menguncinya dengan pedangnya. Sun sun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara…."komentar Grimmjaw kesal. Sun sun mengerutkan alisnya, lalu mengangkat satu kakinya dan mengayunkannya ke belakang, menghantam kaki Grimmjaw dengan keras. Namun, Grimmjaw tetap tidak bergeming.

"Diam saja kau, dan menyerahlah… atau kau akan mati.."ucap Grimmjaw serius. Pedangnya semakin didekatkan ke leher Sun sun. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari dahi Sun sun, detak jantungnya bertambah kencang. Belum pernah ia menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Namun statusnya sebagai seorang prajurit tidak menerima keadaannya, ia kembali bangkit penuh amarah dan emosi.

"Kau mungkin lelaki… TAPI KAU MASIH LEBIH LEMAH DARIKU!!!!!!!!"Ia melepaskan diri dari Grimmjaw. Dorongan kedua tangannya membuat Grimmjaw terlempar dan menghantam pohon besar dengan bunyi yang keras. Kemudian ia terjatuh diatas tanah. Sun sun mengusap-usap kedua tangannya sambil berjalan kearah Grimmjaw.

"Sudah kukatakan….. kau masih **lebih** lemah dariku!!!!"Sun sun mempertegas kata-katanya yang terakhir. Lalu menarik mengacungkan pedangnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi….. Grimmjaw Jaggerjaques!!!!!"Pedang itu terayun menuju jantung Grimmjaw.

**CRASH**

"A…."

Grimmjaw menusuk perut Sun sun dengan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan yang lain menahan bilah pedang.

"Kau memang keras kepala…. Sudah kukatakan kalau kau itu keras kepala."ucap Grimmjaw sambil melepas pedang seiring dengan melemahnya tubuh Sun sun. Kemudian Grimmjaw menarik pedangnya dari perut Sun sun. Darah mengalir deras dan mulai membasahi rumput juga bajunya.

"Serangan ini akan membuatmu tidak bisa bergerak banyak lagi. Biarkan aku pergi menolong Rukia…."pinta Grimmjaw sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sun sun sendirian.

"Maafkan aku…"bisik Sun sun dari kejauhan. Grimmjaw tersentuh mendengarnya walau tak begitu jelas.

Tak lama kemudian, Halibel datang ke tempat Sun sun berada. Ia menemukan Sun sun sudah tergelepak dan pingsan bersimbah darah.

"Kau kalah…."bisik Halibel. Dibelakangnya ada Aaroniero yang membawa sekawanan Serigala peliharaannya yang menggeram tak sabar melihat Sun sun. Halibel membalikkan badannya menghadap Aaroniero.

"Bagaimana????"Tanya Halibel. Aaroniero mengangguk.

"Yang lemah wajib dimusnahkan…."jawab Aaroniero. Halibel memikir kata-kata Aaroniero.

"Tak bisakah kita lakukan yang lain??? Ini terlalu …kejam bagiku. Apalagi dia adalah bawahanku."komen Halibel. Aaroniero menggeleng. Halibel menghela pasrah.

"Baiklah.. Lepaskan mereka…"suruh Halibel. Aaroniero melepaskan tali yang mengikat sekawanan Serigalanya.

Dengan cepat Serigala-serigala tersebut menghampiri Sun sun dan mencabik-cabiknya. Halibel tak mau melihatnya, ia terus memunggungi kawanan Serigala sambil terus berjalan menuju Aaroniero.

"Jangan menyesal. Kau lah yang memutuskan…."ucap Aaroniero enteng. Halibel menatapnya sinis, Aaroniero balas menatapnya.

"Yang membunuhnya bukan aku!!! Tetapi kau!!!!!"ucap Halibel marah. Dengan kesal ia berbalik arah menuju Istana Selatan. Aaroniero mengangkat bahu sambil mengikuti, di belakangnya para Serigala berjalan sambil menginggalkan Sun sun yang sudah tak berbentuk.

* * *

"Lilinette!!!! Dimana kau????!!!!"seru Grimmjaw sambil menyusuri semak-semak. Pencarian berakhir begitu ia menemukan Lilinette sedang mencuci mukanya dipinggir sungai. Grimmjaw berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hei, disini kau ternyata…"ucap Grimmjaw. Lilinette menoleh kearahnya, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Hehehe…. Maaf yah!!!! Habis, disini panas sekali sih….."ucap Lilinette. Grimmjaw mengacak-acak rambut Lilinette sambil tertawa.

"Kau ini…"ucap Grimmjaw.

* * *

Iba dan Kira terus mempercepat Kuda mereka menuju tempat Kensei dan Kuma berada.

Sedangkan….

Kuma dan Kensei terus-menerus melancarkan serangan yang tak mempan sedikit pun pada Barragan dan Abirama.

**BUGG!!!!!**

Sampai membuat Abirama memukul mereka berdua dan membuat mereka terlempar amat jauh.

"Dengan ini, para serangga Kerajaan Timur itu takkan kembali!!!"ucap Abirama percaya diri sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Barragan hanya mencibir pelan. Abirama menengok kearahnya.

"Ada apa????"Tanya Abirama. Barragan terkekeh pelan. Tingkah lakunya membuat Abirama semakin kesal.

"Baiklah, maaf membuatmu kesal."ucap Barragan dengan ekspresi datar. Abirama menggeleng.

"Tak apa, saya memang sedikit emosional. Jadi, apa yang membuat anda terkekeh Barragan-sama???"Tanya Abirama penasaran.

"Mmm…. Kuberitahu kau satu hal…."Barragan memulai kata-katanya.

"Apa itu????"Tanya Abirama. Barragan mengangkat satu jarinya.

"Jangan remehkan Kerajaan Timur kalau kau tidak mau mati…."ucap Barragan. Abirama mengangkat alisnya dan kemudian mengerutkannya.

"Kenapa????"Tanya Abirama.

"Karena, walaupun kau sudah membuat mereka jatuh ataupun mundur… Mereka akan kembali dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar…"jelas Barragan. Abirama menggeleng.

"Apa maksud anda???"Tanya Abirama.

"Maksudnya adalah, mereka akan kembali dalam jumlah tetap tetapi kekuatan mereka berlipat ganda atau mereka kembali dengan jumlah lebih besar dan kekuatannya sangat sulit dikalahkan…"jawab Barragan. Abirama mengepalkan tangannya dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ekspresinya tak jelas, entah senang, puas, atau takut. Kemudian ia menghela napas berat.

"AYO!!!! MEREKA HARUS SEGERA KEMBALI!!!! AKU TAK SABAR UNTUK MENGALAHKAN MEREKA!!!!!"serunya senang. Barragan menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa kau merasa cukup kuat untuk itu????"Tanya Barragan. Abirama mengangguk semangat.

"Tentu saja!!!!! Karena saya adalah bawahan dari Barragan-sama!!!!!"jawabnya mantap. Barragan tidak merespon kata-kata Abirama. Kemudian mereka berdiri menunggu kedatangan Kensei dan yang lain.

Kensei dan Kuma sudah tak bisa bergerak, mereka terlentang menatap langit senja yang kelabu. Keduanya menghela napas, tubuh mereka sudah terlalu lelah dan tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kensei…"panggil Kuma. Kensei menengok kearahnya. Kuma menatapnya hangat.

"Kalau kita mati…. Apakah bayi yang ada didalam kandunganku ini akan sempat melihat wajah orang tuanya????"Tanya Kuma. Kensei menghela napas lalu tertawa kecil.

"Jangan lontarkan pertanyaan bodoh, kalaupun kita akan mati ia pun takkan hidup…"balas Kensei. Mereka berdua tertawa sejenak, lalu kembali terdiam.

"Kau benar, tapi…. Sebentar lagi kita pun akan mati bukan??? Para penjaga itu pasti akan segera kesini…"kata Kuma dangan nada putus asa. Kensei membelai rambut Hijau-nya yang berantakan. Kuma tersenyum lembut.

**TAP**

Terdengar ada langkah sesuatu yang datang…

**TAP**

Dan itu semakin dekat.

"Siapa itu????"Tanya Kuma. Kensei menggeleng. Membuat pasir dibawahnya menyebar.

"Aku tak tahu. Mungkin para penjaga itu…"balas Kensei.

"Tapi, kenapa mereka datang dari arah berlawanan????"Tanya Kuma bingung. Kensei memberikan tatapan tak peduli.

"Mungkin mereka temannya…"ujar Kensei. Kuma menatap langit, matanya mengalirkan air mata hangat. Kensei mengusapnya dengan ujung jarinya yang gemetaran karena rasa sakit.

"Malaikat maut… Tak lama lagi akan menjemput kita…"ujar Kensei. Kuma mengangguk.

**TAP TAP TAP**

Langkah itu terus mendekat dan akhirnya berhenti. Jantung mereka berdetak semakin kencang dan mereka menutup mata.

"Kensei-san… Kuma-san…"panggil seseorang. Mereka membuka mata perlahan dan melihat siapa yang datang kearah mereka.

Ternyata itu adalah Kira dan Iba.

"Kalian baik-baik saja???"Tanya Kira. Kensei dan Kuma senang begitu mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Kira dan Iba, bukanlah musuh. Mereka merasa amat bersyukur dan lega.

"Kami rasa… Kami sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi…"jawab Kensei. Kira menurunkan tas medisnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa obat-obatan kemudian mulai mengobati mereka.

"Maafkan kami, kalian pasti sudah menunggu cukup lama…"ujar Iba yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di sebelah mereka, ia sedang duduk. Kuma menggeleng.

"Tidak, penjaga itu baru saja memukul kami sampai terlempar kesini…"canda Kuma. Mereka semua tertawa.

"Astaga!!! Kuma-san!!!!"seru Kira terkejut. Kuma menatapnya bingung. Kemudian Kira membangkunkan Kuma dengan hati-hati. Iba pun membantu Kensei.

"Anda ini 'kan sedang hamil!!! Kenapa berperang?????!!!"Tanya Kira terkejut. Kuma terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm… Aku tidak tahu??? Memangnya tidak boleh ya, perempuan berperang???"Tanya Kuma. Kira menggeleng, ekspresinya cemas.

"Bukan!!! Bukan itu maksud saya!!!! Maksud saya, perempuan boleh berperang… Tetapi bukan dalam keadaan seperti ini!!!!"protes Kira. Kuma tetap cuek. Kira memegang kedua pundaknya.

"Sebaiknya anda pulang ke perkemahan… Saya khawatir akan terjadi apa-apa… Berapa umurnya???"Tanya Kira. Kuma berpikir sejenak, lalu menggeleng.

"Aku tak tahu…"jawab Kuma. Lalu Kira menghadap Kensei.

"Apa anda tahu, Kensei-san????"Tanya Kira dengan nada amat cemas.

"Sekitar 9 bulan lebih seminggu…"jawab Kensei cepat. Kira terbelalak kaget. Kemudian ia berpindah tempat menghampiri Kensei. Kensei terkejut melihatnya.

"Kensei-san, kusarankan…. Agar anda segera membawanya kembali ke perkemahan!!!!! Karena ini sangat membahayakan Kuma-san!!!! Baik kesehatan maupun keselamatannya!!!"suruh Kira. Iba mengangguk.

"Betul, saya juga heran mengapa Kuma-san bisa menyembunyikan bayi itu bahkan Sasakibe-sama pun sampai tidak menyadarinya."ujar Iba. Kira mengangkat Kensei dan Kuma.

"Kalian berdua, akan kuantar pulang!!!!!"ujar Kira mantap. Kuma dan Kensei bingung mendengarnya.

"Kenapa???? Kami masih ingin berperang!"kata Kuma. Kira menggeleng, ia melarang mereka.

"Tidak, ini keputusanku!!! Setelah kalian sampai, aku akan kembali kesini bersama yang lain!!!!"balas Kira. Kensei mengangkat tangannya. Kira menengok ke arahnya.

"Apa????"Tanya Kira, emosinya tak tertahankan lagi sekarang.

"Bagaimana dengan Iba????"Tanya Kensei. Iba mengangguk.

"Ia, akan ikut bersama kita juga!!!!"ujarnya. Kemudian ia meminta Iba untuk membantu Kensei menaiki Kudanya dan ia sendiri membantu Kuma. Setelah itu mereka kembali ke perkemahan.

Di tempat Barragan…

"Kemana mereka???? Lama sekali!!!!"keluh Abirama. Barragan mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin mereka berbalik arah.. Kembali ke tempat mereka…"ujar Barragan.

**DUAKK**

Abirama meninju tembok pagar sampai retak.

* * *

Gadis berkulit putih dan berambut ungu itu membimbing Rukia ke suatu kamar yang terletak dipuncak istana.

"Ini, adalah tempat yang aman untukmu…"ucapnya sambil membukakan pintu kamar, dan mempersilahkan Rukia masuk. Rukia berjalan masuk kedalam kamar serba putih itu. Lalu ia melompat duduk ke tempat tidur di tengah ruangan.

"Kamar ini!!!! Sudah lama aku tak tidur disini!!!! Terima kasih… Mmm.. Siapa namamu???"Tanya Rukia.

"Aku, Nemu Kurotsuchi… Sama-sama…"ucap Nemu sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Rukia menaruh kedua tangannya di depannya lalu menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"Tanya Nemu. Rukia tetap menggeleng.

"Jangan terlalu formal, aku lebih suka kita berbicara seperti teman!!!"jawabnya. Nemu mengangguk.

"Baiklah…"

* * *

Byakuya duduk didalam sebuah tenda medis, ditemani Unohana yang sedang mengobati Hisana. Ia terus memainkan jari-jari sambil menunggunya.

"Sudah selesai, Byakuya-sama…"ujar Unohana. Byakuya menengok kearahnya, lalu bergerak mendekati Hisana.

"Tak lama lagi, ia akan membuka matanya."ucap Unohana. Byakuya mengangguk, lalu tersenyum pada Unohana.

"Terima Kasih, Unohana-san…"ujar Byakuya. Unohana mengangguk.

"Sama-sama…."

Lalu, Hisana membuka matanya perlahan.

"Dimana aku…?"Tanya Hisana. Byakuya meraih tangan Hisana yang dingin.

"Kau ada di perkemahan kerajaan…"jawab Byakuya. Hisana terkejut melihat Byakuya yang ada didepannya. Ia merasa amat-sangat ingin menolak kenyataan. Namun apadaya, memang Byakuya yang ada didepannya. Saat ini, ia amat-sangat ingin kabur dari tempat ini. Ia menoleh kepada Unohana, membisikkan sesuatu. Kemudian Unohana mengangguk dan ia bangkit lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Byakuya heran melihat Unohana yang tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ada apa dengan Unohana-san???"Tanya Byakuya. Hisana menggeleng.

"Tak apa, aku sengaja memintanya untuk keluar… Aku ingin bicara denganmu…"kata Hisana. Byakuya memasang ekspresi serius. Hisana menghela napas, bersiap-siap untuk mengatakan semuanya.

"Byakuya-sama… Maafkan aku…."ucap Hisana, air matanya mengalir. Byakuya terkejut, lalu ia berusaha menenangkan Hisana dengan membelai kepalanya.

"Ada apa, kenapa kau menangis?"Tanya Byakuya. Hisana terisak, ia terus mengeluarkan air mata.

"Byakuya-sama, aku benar-benar meminta maaf dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam… Kau boleh melakukan apapun sesukamu padaku…"ucap Hisana. Byakuya menggeleng, ia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku tak mengerti, sebenarnya ada apa?????"

Hisana memejamkan matanya, menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, lalu menggenggam tangan Byakuya erat.

"Sebenarnya, aku memberitahukan mereka…. Bahwa kau satu tubuh dengan Vampir itu…"ucap Hisana.

* * *

CHAP 9

-END-

* * *

Hiks…. Kasihan Hisana.. Merana seperti itu….*megangin tissue*

Aduh, Byakuya yang sabar ya… Janganlah siksa istrimu itu… Atau kau akan merana!!!! Hohoho!!!!!

Byakuya: -Ngelepas Ban Kai- Chire, Senbonzakura!!!!! –Senbonzakura nusuk-nusuk Sacchi-

Sacchi: Yayks!!!!! Ittai!!! Addaw!!!!! Iyay!!!!! –lari kesana kemari-

Aaroniero rese' masa' Sun sun mati seperti itu???!!!!! *emosi karena fav chara-nya mati*

Thanks buat review yang masuk!!!! Hampir mencapai 100!!!!! *senyum kemenangan*

Dari review yang masuk, saya lihat ada yang gak bisa bedain Xiao Long ama Xing Li yah??? Nih, saya kasih tahu yah… *pake kacamata professor* -disabit Gin-

Lemme tell ya, Xiao Long itu lawannya Shiro-chan pas awal-awal Grimmy dateng ke dunia manusia. Yang ada Yylfordt-nya itu looh!!!! Trus, Xing Li itu adalah…….. MODERATOR RESE' DARI WEB LAKNAT INI!!!! *emosi* -disabet dan dibantai Xing Li-

Philip: Tuh 'kan gak ada!!! Gimana sih Xing Li ini!!!!! Oh iya, Shiro's Choice sebetulnya udah bikin chap 3-nya setengah, tapi ke-delete ama adek saya!!!!!!!! TT_TT Mana belum sempet di-back up di computer lagi…

Emm... Klimaksnya bakal jadi agak panjang. *Sabar yah...*

Well that's it…. Keep reading and keep giving me review!!!!


	10. Chance

Chap 10

"Maafkan aku, Byakuya-sama… Aku sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf atas apa yang telah kulakukan ini… Kau boleh menghukumku.. Menyiksaku… Atau bahkan membunuhku sekalipun…."ucap Hisana terisak sambil terus menggenggam tangan Byakuya erat. Byakuya membelai kepalanya lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menghukummu atau membunuhmu…. Aku tidak merasa terganggu dengan itu semua asalkan kau jujur padaku…"ujar Byakuya tenang. Hisana terbangun dari tidurnya, ia segera memeluk Byakuya.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika mereka mengejarmu setelah ini??? Bagaimana kalau mereka membunuhmu???!!!!!"tanya Hisana cemas, Byakuya kembali menggeleng.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Semuanya ada disini, aku tidak berperang sendirian…"balas Byakuya, berusaha menenangkan Hisana. Hisana melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu menatap Byakuya.

"Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan apa-apa…"bisiknya. Byakuya mengangguk.

"Aku berjanji…"ucap Byakuya mantap. Hisana tersenyum lembut mendengarnya.

Kira dan yang lain telah tiba di perkemahan, kedatangan mereka yang membawa Kensei dan Kuma membuat yang lain terkejut. Sasakibe dengan sigap berjalan kearah mereka.

"Kenapa kau membawa kedua prajurit ini kembali?????"tanya Sasakibe sambil melipat tangan. Kira membungkukkan badannya.

"Maafkan saya karena telah lancang melakukan ini. Tetapi, saya harus bicara dengan Unohana-san sekarang…"balas Kira. Sasakibe mengangkat satu alisnya, tampaknya ia tidak setuju.

"Kira Izuru, saya tidak akan mengijinkan anda menemuinya sebelum anda menjelaskan alasan dari semua ini…"ucap Sasakibe lantang. Kira menghela napas.

"Begini, sebenarnya kami menerima pesan darurat yang dikirimkan oleh Kensei-san dan Kuma-san. Namun, saat kami menemui mereka disana, mereka ditemukan dalam keadaan terluka parah. Dan ternyata Kuma-san sedang hamil. Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk membawa mereka kemari…"jelas Kira. Sasakibe menatap Kuma, kemudian berjalan kearahnya. Kuma menunduk, tak berani melihatnya.

"Benarkah itu, Mashiro Kuma?????"tanya Sasakibe. Kuma mengangguk.

"Ya, itu benar. Akan tetapi, saya ingin sekali ikut berperang…. Kalau anda merasa keberatan atau terganggu, silahkan hukum saya…"ucap Kuma terbata-bata. Tiba-tiba Sasakibe menepuk pundaknya, Kuma mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tak apa, kau boleh saja ikut berperang. Tapi perhatikanlah kesehatanmu lain kali…"ujar Sasakibe. Kuma tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu mengangguk.

"Ba..baik!!!!!!"ucapnya. Setelah itu, mereka pergi menemui Unohana. Tiba-tiba, Kira bertemu dengan Hitsugaya, keduanya berpapasan.

"Hi..Hitsugaya-san!!!!! Bagaimana kau bisa kemari????"panggilnya tak percaya. Hitsugaya menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga Kira.

"Kuchiki yang memintaku.. Kau sendiri, bagaimana kabarmu????"tanya Hitsugaya.

"Sa….saya baik-baik saja!!!"balas Kira. Hitsugaya terdiam sebentar, memikirkan sebuah pertanyaan. Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakannya…

"Dimana Hinamori???"tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ia ada di sana, di seberang api unggun, sedang duduk bersama prajurit yang lain…"ujar Kira sambil mengarahkan ibu jarinya kearah Momo yang sedang berbicara disana.

"Terima kasih, Kira-kun…."ucap Hitsugaya sambil berjalan kearah api unggun.

'Sama-sama…" balas Kira.

Momo sedang berbicara sambil menikmati perbekalan buatan para Chef istana. Tiba-tiba, ia berhenti saat melihat seseorang berhenti didepannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Lalu matanya melebar tak percaya.

"Hai, Hinamori…. Lama tak berjumpa…"sapa Hitsugaya, kemudian ia duduk disebelah Momo. Momo tersenyum padanya.

"Hai juga, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu…"ujar Momo. Hitsugaya terkejut, ia berpikir kalau Momo akan marah padanya, ternyata tidak.

"Hi…Hinamori???? Ka…kau… Kenapa kau tidak marah padaku????!!!"tanya Hitsugaya tiba-tiba. Momo berhenti sejenak. Kemudian menoleh kepada Hitsugaya sanbil menatapnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Shiro-chan????"tanya Momo santai. Hitsugaya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Aku ini, telah melanggar perintahmu untuk ikut berperang… Tapi, kenapa kau tidak marah kepadaku???!!!!"tanya Hitsugaya tegas. Momo menghela napas, kemudian ia meneguk teh hangatnya. Lalu membuka mulutnya untuk bicara.

"Aku sadar, aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk terus absent dalam perang. Karena, kemampuanmu sangat dibutuhkan, begitu juga denganmu yang sangat senang dengan pertarungan. Tak mungkin aku melarangmu, kau sendiri akan bosan nantinya…."jelas Momo. Hitsugaya tetap saja mengelak, ia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tapi, yang kau khawatirkan itu adalah penyakitku ini 'kan???? Apa kau akan tetap membiarkanku berperang????"tanya Hitsugaya. Momo mulai kesal pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hitsugaya.

"Shiro-chan, kau mau membuatku naik darah ya??? Sudah bagus aku membiarkanmu perang, tapi kau tetap keras kepala begini.. Dengarkan aku, aku baru akan melarangmu jika suatu saat ketika kau sedang berperang dan penyakitmu mulai kambuh. Nah, apa sudah cukup atau kau mau menanyakan hal-hal aneh lagi?????"tanya Momo. Penjelasannya barusan membuat Hitsugaya terdiam. Kemudian ia mengeleng.

"Tidak, maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu marah… Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, aku hanya ingin kepastian darimu.."ujar Hitsugaya pelan. Momo tersenyum padanya, kemudian merangkulnya seperti adik.

"Aduuuh, jangan murung begitu… Aku hanya kesal, aku tidak marah."ujarnya menghibur sambil tertawa. Hitsugaya tetap terdiam. Momo berhenti tertawa.

"Ada apa????"tanya Momo. Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya tertawa keras, Momo menatapnya heran, akan tetapi ia ikut tertawa pada akhirnya.

* * *

Grimmjaw dan Lilinette berjalan menyusuri hutan tanpa arah dan tujuan. Tapi perjalanan mereka berakhir dan mereka menemukan sebuah

Kastil berdinding putih seputih salju.

"Grimmjaw-nii… sepertinya tak ada siapa-siapa. Bagaimana kalau kita masuk????"tanya Lilinette, Grimmjaw berpikir sebentar, kemudian mengangguk setuju.

Tak ada yang menjaga gerbang, jadi mereka langsung masuk.

Tanpa sadar ada lubang besar didepan mereka, mereka terus melangkah sampai akhirnya jatuh terperosok kedalam lubang. Lubang itu ternyata pintu masuk menuju ruang bawah tanah kastil itu.

**BRUK**

Mereka berdua mendarat dengan kasar diatas lantai batu, kemudian mereka bangkit dan membersihkan pakaian masing-masing. Mereka melihat ada 5 orang didalam termasuk mereka. Mendengar kegaduhan yang disebabkan mereka, ke-3 orang itu menyadari keberadaan mereka. Kemudian ke-3 orang itu berjalan kearah Grimmjaw dan Lilinette.

"Kelihatannya ada penyusup…. Mayuri, Urahara…"ucap seorang wanita berambut Ungu sambil melipat tangannya. Grimmjaw dan Lilinette berjalan mundur.

"Ya, terlebih lagi sepertinya mereka bawahan Aizen…"balas Urahara. Mayuri dan Yoruichi mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tahan mereka, dan kita gunakan untuk percobaanku?????"tanya Mayuri. Urahara terdiam.

"Jangan, sebaiknya kita tahan saja mereka. Siapa tahu mereka dikirim oleh Aizen untuk menculik Rukia."ujar Urahara. Kemudian ia memberi isyarat, tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita berambut pendek berwarna biru yang menahan tangan mereka berdua, lalu mengikatnya.

"Tahan mereka dipenjara, Soi Fong "suruh Yoruichi. Soi Fong mengangguk, kemudian berjalan sambil menarik mereka.

"Tu..tunggu dulu!!! Kami kemari karena kabur dari Kerajaan Selatan!!! Kami tidak bermaksud jahat!!!!!"seru Grimmjaw pada Urahara dan lainnya. Urahara menoleh kearahnya.

"Maaf sekali anak muda, Kerajaan Selatan sangatlah bercitra buruk dan tidak mudah untuk dipercayai. Jangan bohongi kami…"ucap Urahara. Grimmjaw mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian berusaha untuk melepaskannya dari ikatan.

"Percuma saja, tali itu terbuat dari kulit naga di pegunungan Utara. Tak akan ada yang bisa melepaskannya…"ujar Mayuri.

Lalu Grimmjaw dan Lilinette dikurung dalam penjara, mereka berdua dilempar dengan kasar oleh Soi Fong.

"Diam disini, jangan sampai kalian mencoba kabur. Kalau kalian kabur, ku bunuh kalian!!!"ancam Soi Fong tegas, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

**DUAKK!!!!**

Grimmjaw meninju dinding penjara kesal.

"Sial!!!!!!! Padahal, aku yakin sekali kalau Rukia ada disini…."gumam Grimmjaw. Lilinette merangkak menghampirinya, kemudian bersender pada pundaknya.

"Tenanglah, Grimmjaw-nii… Semoga saja, Rukia-san mengetahui keberadaan kita dan menyelamatkan kita…"ucapnya berharap. Grimmjaw mengelus kepala Lilinette sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Ya, semoga saja…"

* * *

Nemu yang sedang berbicara dengan Rukia tiba-tiba saja terdiam, membuat Rukia bingung.

"Ada apa????"tanya Rukia. Nemu memalingkan wajahnya dari arah Rukia, mendengar apa yang sedang terjadi diluar sana. Lalu melirik Rukia.

"Kelihatannya, ada penyusup yang telah berhasil ditangkap…"ucapnya santai.

"Penyusup????"tanya Rukia. Nemu mengangguk. Rukia memikirkan siapa yang ditangkap tersebut, apakah anak-anak Aizen yang mengejarnya atau kah Grimmjaw yang telah memenangkan pertarungan.

"Apa kau tahu, siapa mereka???"tanya Rukia. Nemu mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang-orang yang ada disini. Aku hanya bisa membaca sifat. Bagaimana denganmu?? Apa kau bisa melakukannya?? Kalau kau bisa, lakukanlah sendiri…"usul Nemu. Rukia menyetujui usulnya, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang akan ia rasuki pikirannya. Lalu terpilihlah Soi Fong.

'Pria berambut biru, berbadan besar, berkulit pucat. Ia datang kemari bersama seorang gadis kecil berambut hijau tua. Anak buah Aizen, dan mereka datang kemari untuk menculik Kuchiki Rukia.'Rukia mengulang semua yang dibacanya dalam pikiran Soi Fong di dalam benaknya. Nemu mengamatinya, ia tahu Rukia sedang berkonsentrasi. Setelah itu, Rukia membuka matanya.

"Bagaimana???? Kau dapat sesuatu???"tanya Nemu.

"Ya, aku kenal orang-orang yang mereka tangkap!!! Mereka bukanlah orang jahat!!! Mereka justru melarikan diri dari Kerajaan Selatan karena jalan pikiran mereka tidak sama dengan Aizen!!!!!"ucap Rukia lantang. Nemu melebarkan matanya.

"Berarti, Kisuke-sama salah menangkap orang."bisiknya. Rukia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Lalu bagaimana mereka bisa ditangkap kalau tidak masuk kedalam sini????"tanya Nemu pada Rukia.

"Bisa saja mereka salah mengira tempat persembunyian, atau mereka masuk jebakan atau yang lain…"jawab Rukia. Nemu menopang dagunya, ia memikirkan sesuatu, lalu bergumam kecil.

"Mungkin kau benar…. Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkan mereka???"tanya Nemu. Rukia menjentikkan jarinya.

"Aku tahu!!!! Bagaimana kalau kita meminta Urahara-san untuk membebaskan mereka!!!!"usul Rukia. Nemu terdiam sebentar, lalu menggeleng.

"Ah… Kupikir itu bukan ide yang bagus, karena tak mudah untuk membujuk Kisuke-sama…."ujar Nemu agak tidak menyetujui. Rukia mengangkat alisnya.

"Siapa bilang, kalau kita punya alasan yang mencukupi, itu cukup. Lagipula, aku kenal baik dengan Urahara-san!!!"ujar Rukia.

* * *

"Demi setan, kemanakah para serangga-serangga Kerajaan Timur itu????!!! Lama sekali mereka!!!!"protes Abirama sambil bertolak pinggang. Barragan diam tak menjawab, kemudian ia menghela napas.

"Haah… Mereka telah pergi meninggalkan tempat ini ternyata…."gumam Barragan. Abirama mencibir kesal.

"Sial!!!!! Dasar pengecut!!!!!!"umpatnya. Kemudian ia kembali duduk didepan gerbang sambil melipat kakinya.

Para pasukan penyusup sudah berhasil masuk istana tanpa ketahuan, dan mereka sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah istana. Bersembunyi dibalik tirai-tirai panjang dan berat yang menggantung pada jendela istana.

"Kemana Kuma dan Kensei?????"tanya Rose. Yang lain menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak tahu, mereka tidak memberikan kabar sama sekali…."ujar Lisa. Hachigen menghela napas.

"Bagaimana bisa kita melepaskan merpati-merpati ini jika mereka tidak ada????'tanyanya. Yang lain diam tidak menjawab, tiba-tiba Shinji mengacungkan jarinya.

'Lepaskan saja!!!! Kalau kita menunda-nunda waktu, musuh akan segera menyadari keberadaan kita!!!!!"ujarnya. Love menatapnya tak setuju.

"Hei, apa kau tidak punya rasa solidaritas??? Itu sama saja dengan mengabaikan mereka atau menganggap mereka tidak ada sama sekali!!!!"protes Love. Yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan. Shinji mengerutkan alisnya.

"Bukan maksudku aku tidak punya rasa solidaritas, tapi ini sudah keadaan darurat. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan segera menemukan kita, maka dari itu kita harus segera memanggil bantuan. Kuminta pada kalian semua, janganlah kalian pesimis seperti itu. Bisa saja kalau Kensei dan Kuma ternyata kembali ke perkemahan."jelas Shinji.

"Kembali??? Untuk apa???"tanya Hiyori.

"Aku tidak tahu, bisa bermacam-macam alasannya…"balasnya. Kemudian yang lain terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Shinji. Lalu satu persatu dari mereka mulai mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, usulmu kuterima. Kita memang harus segera mencari bantuan…."ujar Lisa. Lalu ia mengeluarkan merpatinya, yang lain pun melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu mereka melepaskannya secara bersamaan melewati jendela yang mereka buka. Para merpati itu pun melesat terbang ke angkasa.

Diluar istana, Ggio Vega dan Findol yang sedang berburu di hutan melihat burung-burung itu terbang keluar dari dalam Istana. Mereka sadar kalau yang mengirimkan itu bukanlah saudara mereka.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?????"tanya Ggio. Findol mendesis pelan.

"Mereka rupanya…."gumam Findol. Ggio mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Findol yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Siapa??"tanya Ggio. Findol tersenyum setengah, ia memberikan tatapan remeh.

"Para prajurit Kerajaan Timur…"balasnya. Ggio pun menyeringai lebar.

"Mereka ya… Hei, Findol!!! Apa kau tahu harus apa?'tanya Ggio. Findol mengangguk.

"Ya, ayo kita beritahu yang lain!!!!"jawab Findol sambil berlari menuju Istana. Diikuti Ggio dari belakang.

* * *

Setelah berhasil kabur dari Mila Rose, Nnoitra dan Yylfordt juga berjalan menyusuri hutan tanpa arah dan tujuan. Tiba-tiba, mereka bertemu sekelompok orang yang tengah beristirahat. Mereka berusaha untuk sembunyi, namun mereka telanjur menyadari kehadiran Nnoitra dan Yylfordt.

"Keluar kalian!!!!'suruh seseorang diantara mereka. Nnoitra dan Yylfordt pun muncul dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Mereka terkejut ketika megetahui bahwa sekelompok orang itu adalah orang yang mereka kenal.

"Ka..kalian!!!! Kenapa bisa disini????!!!"tanya seorang pria berambut model bob dengan bulu Merak pada salah satu bulu matanya. Disebelahnya ada seorang anak kecil berambut pink dan seorang pria bertubuh raksasa dengan rambut hitam yang berdiri.

"Yu…Yumichika??? Yachiru-chan??? Kenpachi-san??? Kalian sendiri sedang apa????"tanya Yylfordt.

"Kami sedang menunggu Komamura-san dan Tosen-san kembali dari sungai mengambil air…"jawab Yachiru santai.

"Ya, kami cukup lelah setelah bersenang-senang dengan naga di Pegunungan sana…."ujar Kenpachi sambil menunjuk kearah puncak sebuah gunung yang berwarna agak kemerahan. Terdengan raungan buas Naga dari sana.

"Oh, kalian pasti lelah sekali tentunya…."ujar Nnoitra. Mereka mengangguk, kemudian Yachiru tersentak dan duduk tegak.

"Maaf lupa menawarkan!!! Kalian mau bergabung dengan kami????"tanya Yachiru. Yylfordt dan Noitra mengangguk, kemudian mereka berjalan kearah Yachiru dan yang lain, setelah itu duduk sila membentuk lingkaran. Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang pria berkulit hitam berambut gimbal ungu gelap dan seorang raksasa yang jauh lebih besar dari Kenpachi. Kepalanya ditutupi topeng.

"Hai, Yylford, Nnoitra..."sapa orang berambut gimbal itu.

"To..Tosen-san… Halo juga…"balas Nnoitra.

"Ada perlu apa kalian kemari???"tanya Tosen. Yylfordt dan Nnoitra saling bertatapan, mereka yakin kalau Tosen dan yang lain tidak tahu apa-apa soal peperangan ini.

"Begini, Tosen-san… Kami melarikan diri dari Kerajaan Selatan…"ujar Yylfordt. Tosen mengerutkan alisnya.

"Melarikan diri??? Kenapa?"tanya Tosen.

"Begini, sebenarnya sekarang ini sedang ada peperangan antara Kerajaan Timur dan Kerajaan Selatan…"jawab Yylfordt. Mendengar kata 'Peperangan', Kenpachi, Yachiru, dan Yumichika langsung bangkit dan semangat.

"Apa tadi kau bilang????!!! Peperangan!!!???"tanya Yumichika histeris. Yylfordt dan Nnoitra langsung terdiam kaget mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba Yachiru menghampiri Nnoitra dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Nnoitra.

"Kenapa Nnoitra-chan tidak memberitahu kami???!!! Kami ini 'kan sudah lama sekali ingin ikut berperang, namun apadaya karena Kerajaan kami damai!!!!"keluh Yachiru pada Nnoitra. Yylfordt dan Nnoitra bingung melihat reaksi mereka.

"Cukup, hentikan… Yumichika, Yachiru!"suruh Komamura. Yachiru pun berhenti, begitu juga Yumichika. Nnoitra sudah merasa pusing dan mual, Yylfordt berusaha memulihkannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja??????"tanya Yylfordt. Nnoitra mengangguk lemah.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa…"jawab Nnoitra.

"Yylfordt, Nnoitra.. Apa yang telah menyebabkan peperangan ini???"tanya Komamura serius.

"Begini, sebenarnya rahasia tentang keberadaan Vampir di Kerajaan Timur telah bocor dan ayah mengetahuinya. Maka dari itu ia menculik Kuchiki Rukia dan Kuchiki Hisana untuk memancing Kerajaan Timur agar mau menyerahkan Vampir itu…"jelas Yylfordt. Kenpachi mencibir.

"Cih, orang jahat yang gila kekuasaan itu masih saja kau sebut 'ayah'"komentarnya. Yylfordt merasa tersinggung dan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Tapi Nnoitra mencegahnya.

"Jangan…"bisik Nnoitra. Kemudian Yylfordt kembali tenang.

Tosen terdiam sebentar sambil berpikir, kemudian ia terkekeh pelan.

"Aduh, Aizen.. Ambisi gilanya sejak dulu memang tak pernah berubah.. Selalu saja berhubungan dengan kekuatan dan kekuasaan…"gumam Tosen.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kami, Kerajaan Utara ikut kalian? Kami akan ada di pihak Kerajaan Timur. Kalian sendiri bagaimana?? Ada di pihak siapa???"tanya Komamura. Nnoitra dan Yylfordt mengangguk secara bersamaan.

"Kami ada di pihak Kerajaan Timur."jawab mereka berdua mantap. Kenpachi mengangguk setuju sambil menyeringai.

"Apa kalian tahu tentang kabar Kerajaan Barat????"tanya Nnoitra. Mereka semua menggeleng.

"Tidak, tak ada informasi mengenai mereka akhir-akhir ini… Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan mereka…"jawab Tosen.

* * *

Urahara dan Rukia sedang berbicara sambil berjalan menuju penjara tempat Grimmjaw berada.

"Kumohon Urahara-san… Mereka ini orang baik, aku sudah cukup lama mengenal mereka!!! Dan aku tahu siapa mereka!!! Mereka benar-benar tidak sama dengan anak buah Aizen yang lainnya!!!"jelas Rukia sambil terus memohon pada Urahara. Urahara menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak akan.. Kalau kau sampai terluka, kakakmu pasti akan cemas."balas Urahara. Rukia menggertakkan giginya.

"Baiklah, kalau Urahara-san tidak percaya padaku… Silahkan Urahara-san katakan pada Nii-sama kalau Urahara-san tidak percaya mereka itu orang baik!!!!"ujar Rukia kesal. Urahara mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu??"tanya Urahara kesal. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sel Grimmjaw dan Lilinette. Grimmjaw dan Lilinette sedang tertidur.

"Begini, pada awalnya Nii-sama memang tidak percaya kalau Grimmjaw itu orang yang baik. Tapi sekarang ia telah sadar kalau ia salah sangka!!!!"bisik Rukia, ia tidak mau membangunkan Grimmjaw yang sedang terlelap. Urahara diam dan memperhitungkan kata-kata Rukia. Akhirnya ia menyerah karena desakan Rukia.

"Bagaimana????"tanya Rukia. Urahara menghela napas dan mengangguk. Rukia tersenyum berseri-seri. Ia memeluk Urahara erat.

"Terima kasih, Urahara-saaan!!!!!!"serunya semangat. Suaranya yang lantang membangunkan Grimmjaw.

"Ru…kia????"panggil Grimmjaw yang berada diantara alam bawah sadar dan sadar. Rukia berlari ke arah sel dan membukakan pintunya, lalu menarik Grimmjaw untuk berdiri.

"Grimmjaw!!!! Kau telah bebas!!!!"ucap Rukia senang. Kata-kata itu membuat Grimmjaw telah sadar sepenuhnya dari ilusi matanya.

"Ya…yang benar????"tanya Grimmjaw seraya tak percaya. Rukia mengangguk senang. Grimmjaw melirik Urahara, Urahara tersneyum dan mengangguk padanya. Grimmjaw membalas senyumannya. Kemudian Grimmjaw membangunkan Lilinette pelan.

"Ehm, Grimmjaw-nii??? Ada apa????"tanyanya setengah mengantuk.

"Bangunlah Lilinette, kita telah bebas…."ucap Grimmjaw. Sama dengan respon Grimmjaw tadi, Lilinette pun juga senang sekali.

"Benarkah??? Syukurlah!!!!"ujarnya.

* * *

Para pasukan penyusup masih saja menetap dibalik tirai sambil menyamarkan diri masing-masing. Mereka tak sadar kalau para anak buah Aizen sudah mengepung mereka, begitu juga Aizen.

"Bagaimana??? Aapakah sudah saatnya kita keluar????"tanya Hiyori tak sabaran. Shinji mengangguk.

"Ya, kita telah mengirimkan merpati itu, sekarang waktunya untuk keluar dan me…"kata-kata Shinji terhenti saat ia melihat Aaizen dan anak buahnya telah mengepung mereka.

"Anak-anak… Lihatlah apa yang telah kita temukan disini.. 6 orang prajurit Kerajaan Timru. Kira-kira, apa yang mereka laukan disini??? Menyusup??? Untuk apa???"ucap Aizen. Shinji dan yang lain tidak bisa bergerak.

"Daripada menyusahkan kita lebih jauh, lebih baik…"Aizen tersenyum licik, anak buahnya pun begitu.

"Kita bunuh saja mereka…."ucap Aaizen terdengar sorak-sorak dari anak buah Aizen. Tanpa diberi aba-aba, mereka langsung mturun dan menyerang pasukan penyusup. Tapi, pasukan penyusup tak mudah untuk dikalahkan. Mereka langsung menangkis serangan pedang anak buah Aizen dengan cepat. Namun karena jumlah musuh yang lebih banyak, mereka pun kewalahan menghadapinya. Sampai akhirnya mereka mulai jatuh satu persatu, hanya Shinji yang bertahan. Ulquiorra yang baru saja tiba dari pemantauan langsung diminta untuk memenggal kepalanya.

"Kau sudah berakhir…. Semuanya hanya sampai disini…"ucap Ulquiorra sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya, kemudian ia berlutut dan tangannya bdiletakkan diatas lantai batu sebagai tumpuan. Ia mengarahkan ujung pedang pada leher Shinji, lalu ia mengubah posisinya menjadi seperti seseorang yang mau memotong hewan buruannya. Lalu ia mulai mendekatkan pedangnya, saat tinggal beberapa senti lagi…

**DAKKK!!!!**

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja datang dan mendorongnya hingga membentur tembok. Tak lama kemudian datang banyak orang dari arah pintu masuk istana sebelah barat. Yang terakhir masuk adalah Ginrei yang didampingi oleh Wakil Jenderal Sasakibe dan Jenderal Yamamoto.

"Ti..tidak mungkin????!!!!! Dimana Barragan dan Abirama???!!!"tanya Aapache tak percaya, ia melihat keluar. Ikkaku dan Hisagi menyeret Barragan dan Abirama yang sudah babak belur.

Aizen dan Ginrei saling bertatapan untuk sesaat, lalu mereka langsung memulai pertarungan.

* * *

Byakuya sedang menjaga Hisana, ia ingin ikut berperang. Akan tetapi, Ginrei melarangnya. Byakuya terus mengawasi Hisana yang sedang terlelap, mata Hisana membengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"_Byakuya….."_panggil sebuah suara. Byakuya membalasnya dengan gumaman.

"_Apakah kau membutuhkan kekuatan….???"_ternyata itu adalah sang Vampire. Byakuya menggeleng.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah menhunjukkanmu kekuatanku yang sebenarnya?????"tanya Byakuya. Sang Vampire terkekeh.

"_Fuh, bagiku itu masih lemah…"_hina sang Vampir. Byakuya menghela napas.

"Ada perlu apa sampai kau menawarkanku kekuatan?"tanya Byakuya.

"_Aku merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi…"_ujar sang Vampire. Byakuya diam tidak mendengarkan.

"_Terserah kau mau berbuat apa, tapi.. Aku yakin kau akan memberikan darahmu kepadaku suatu saat nanti…"_kata-kata itu membuat Byakuya terkejut. Ia bisa mendengarkan sang Vampire tertawa didalam dirinya.

"_Aku tahu itu, dan itu akan terjadi dalam waktu yang dekat…."_Byakuya melebarkan matanya.

"_Sangat dekat…"_

* * *

Grimmjaw dan Lilinette telah bebas sekarang, dan mereka meminta pada Urahara untuk ikut membantu menyerang Kerajaan Selatan dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Aku hanya akan membantumu dalam beberapa pertarungan, kalau itu pertarunganmu… urus saja sendiri, aku tak punya hak apapun untuk melakukannya…"ujar Urahara. Grimmjaw mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Nemu dan Soi Fong berlari terengah-engah kearah mereka. Urahara membalikkan badannya menghadap mereka berdua.

"Ada apa???"tanya Urahara. Nemu dan Soi Fong mengambil napas sebentar, lalu Soi Fong membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada tamu yang mencari anda, Urahara-san…"ucapnya, keudian ia pergi mendampingi Urahara menemui tamunya…

Tosen beserta Komamura juga Kenpachi, Yachiru, Yumichika, Nnoitra dan Yylfordt sudah menunggu diluar Istana. Tak lama kemudian, Urahara datang…

"Oh, Tosen!!! Kawan lamaku!!!"seru Urahara, ia menjabat tangan Tosen. Lalu ia melihat kebelakang.

"Yah ampun, kau bawa pasukan banyak sekali…"komentar Urahara. Tosen hanya diam saja.

"Sebenarnya, kami datang kemari… Ingin mengajakmu bekerja sama…"ujar Tosen. Urahara melebarkan matanya.

"Kerja sama??? Kerja sama dalam hal apa????"tanya Urahara sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Kerja sama, untuk membantu Kerajaan Timur melawan Kerajaan Selatan…"jawab Tosen. Urahara diam, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kebetulan sekali!!! Aku pun berniat melakukannya!!!"ujar Urahara. Lalu Grimmjaw muncul dari belakangnya. Ia terkejut melihat Nnoitra dan Yylfordt yang ada bersama Tosen.

"Kak Nnoitra!!!! Yylfordt!!! Tosen-san!!!"serunya. Yylfordt melambai padanya, sedangkan Nnoitra tersenyum.

"Kalian mengenalnya????"tanya Tosen. Yylfordt dan Nnoitra mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, Tosen-san!!! Itu Grimmjaw!!!!"jawab Yylfordt semangat. Tosen terkejut, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Grimmjaw??? Astaga, kau sudah besar sekali.. Aku sampai tidak tahu itu kau!!!!"ujar Tosen. Grimmjaw tersenyum padanya.

Kenpachi maju kedepan sambil membawa pedangnya.

"Ehem!"ia mencoba mengheningkan suasana. Tepat sekali, semuanya terdiam.

"Cukup sudah bernostalgianya, lebih baik kita membuat rencana penyerangan."ujar Kenpachi. Yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah, ayo semuanya.. Silahkan masuk, mari kita bicarakan didalam…"ajak Urahara. Lalu mereka semua pun masuk.

* * *

Aizen dan Ginrei terus berduel mengadu pedang dan kemampuan tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Mereka terus mencoba menghindar dari serangan satu sama lain. Tak jauh dari sana, seseorang berambut putih sedang mengarahkan panahnya pada Ginrei. Ia terus mencari saat yang tepat untuk melepaskan anak panahnya.

Saat Aizen dan Ginrei sedang beristirahat sebentar untuk memulihkan kekuatan, Aizen tersenyum pada orang itu.

"Kau tersenyum pada siapa???"tanya Ginrei. Aizen melirik Ginrei, lalu tertawa pelan.

"Tidak.. tidak pada siapa-siapa… Aku hanya tersenyum.."

Orang itu melepaskan anak panahnya.

**JLEB**

"Pada kematian yang sudah menunggumu…"sambung Aizen. Kemudian Aizen mengangkat tangannya, spontan semua bawahannya berhenti berduel. Lalu ia menurunkannya, dalam sekejap semua anak buahnya beserta ia sendiri telah hilang.

Semua prajurit pasukan Kerajaan Timur terkejut begitu melihat Raja mereka tertusuk panah, mereka segera meminta Gin untuk mengobati. Dengan cekatan Gin mencabut anak panah tersebut dan meringankan lukannya, akan tetapi ia tak mampu menyembuhkannya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi kita harus membawanya kembali ke perkemahan!!! Panah ini beracun, kalau tidak cepat mengambil tindakan, Ginrei-sama bisa meninggal!!!"ujarnya. Lalu semuanya membawanya pulang ke perkemahan, mereka semua terpaksa mengurungkan niat bertarung karena mencemaskan keadaan pemimpin negeri mereka.

Beberapa orang yang menjaga perkemahan pun terkejut saat melihat para pasukan kembali dalam keadaan buru-buru, semuanya terasa seperti berlalu begitu cepat. Sasakibe menghampiri Kira yang baru keluar dari tenda medis.

"Tolong panggilkan Unohana, dan seluruh tim medis!!! Ini pertolongan darurat!!!'perintahnya. Kira mengangguk.

"Ya!!! Segera saya lakukan!!!"balas Kira.

Semua anggota pasukan medis dikerahkan untuk menyembuhkan Ginrei. Setelah 3 jam berlalu, luka telah tertutup. Akan tetapi itu masih dalam proses penyembuhan dan Ginrei pun masih dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri…

"_Kau lihat itu????"_tanya sang Vampire. Byakuya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba, Hitsugaya masuk kedalam tenda dan duduk didepan Byakuya.

"Kuchiki, setelah kejadian ini, memprediksikan kalau ada kemungkinan mereka akan mengejarmu. Maka dari itu, kami meminta agar kau dan Hisana kembali ke Istana, bersembunyilah disana… Jangan keluar sampai salah seorang dari kami kemari dan memberi laporan padamu.."jelas Hitsugaya. Byakuya mengangguk.

"Bagus, aku mohon maaf kalau aku memintamu dengan cara yang kasar. Tapi…. Kuminta kau pergi dari sini sekarang juga, dan selamatkanlah dirimu!!!!!"ucapnya dengan nada tegas seperti ingin marah. Byakuya dengan segera menggendong Hisana dan keluar tenda, lalu pulang ke Istana.

Sesampainya, Byakuya segera menempatkan Hisana di kamarnya, sedangkan Byakuya sendiri naik ke menara tengah. Ia hendak membuka pintu itu setelah meminta semua kuncinya pada Kaien, namun ia masih agak ragu karena memikirkan resiko yang akan datang jika ia melakukan ini.

"_Ayolah, tak usah ragu-ragu!!! Buka saja pintunya!!!!"_ucap sang Vampire tak sabaran. Byakuya masih mempertimbangkan keputusan yang tepat. Ia mengingat kembali, apa yang ia bicarakan dengan sang Vampire di hutan.

**Flashback:**

"_Kau dengar itu???? Bahkan seseorang yang terkuat di Kerajaan ini pun kalah dari Aizen, apalagi kau nanti…"_sindir sang Vampire.

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan sampai Jii-sama bisa kalah…"gumam Byakuya. Sang Vampire terkekeh pelan.

"_Itu bukan hanya masalah kekuatan, tapi itu juga masalah bantuan…."_ujar Sang Vampire. Byakuya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Bantuan???"tanya Byakuya.

"_Ya, bantuan… Seperti yang tadi aku tawarkan padamu…."_jawab Sang Vampire. Byakuya benar-benar bimbang, ia merasa tidak kuat, namun juga tidak lemah. Peristiwa itu benar-benar mengacaukan pikirannya.

"_Jadi, apa kau bersedia??? Cukup berikan darahmu saja…"_pinta sang Vampire.

"Kalau aku memberikan darahku padamu, kau berjanji tidak akan melukai siapapun termasuk Hisana?"tanya Byakuya memastikan.

"_Ya, aku tidak akan… Aku berjanji akan membantumu membunuh Aizen.."_ujar Sang Vampire berjanji.

**End of Flashback**

Sang vampire kembali menguasai tubuh Byakuya, tanpa mengulur waktu ia langsung membuka pintu kamar rahasia itu. Setelah itu ia menutup pintunya dan meletakkan kuncinya diatas sebuah meja disebelah peti. Byakuya membuka peti itu pelan-pelan, ada seorang pria tampan berambut merah panjang tertidur didalamnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan???"tanya Byakuya. Sebelum mendengar jawabannya, Byakuya mendengar vampire itu tertawa pelan.

"_Kau hanya perlu meneteskan setitik darahmu diatas bibirku…. Dengan demikian, aku akan bangkit….."_jawab Sang Vampir. Mata Byakuya melebar, sebenarnya ia tidak mau melakukannya. Tapi ia sudah tidak memiliki harapan. Dalam pikirannya, terbayang wajah-wajah orang yang ia sayangi dan cintai. Terasa pedih saat harus menyelamatkan mereka semua saat harus membuang mereka semua. Byakuya mengambil pedangnya, lalu ia menggoreskan jari telunjuknya pada ujung pedang. Darah mengakir walau tak deras. Lalu ia membalikkan jarinya, tetesan darahnya terjatuh dan menyentuh bibir pucat sang Vampir.

Beberapa menit kemudian, vampire itu membuka matanya yang berwarna merah semerah darah. Ia langsung bangkit dari petinya dan berjalan kearah Byakuya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah memberikan darahmu padaku… Sudah lama aku bersamamu, tapi aku belum memberitahumu… Aku, Abarai Renji… Sekali lagi, salam kenal Kuchiki Byakuya."Renji mengulurkan tangannya pada Byakuya, Byakuya agak ragu-ragu untuk menerima uluran itu. Dengan gesit Renji, menarik tangan Byakuya dan mendorongnya ke pintu.

"A…apa yang akan kau lakukan????!!!!"tanya Byakuya. Ia tidak bisa bernafas karena tekanan aura Renji yang begitu menyesakkan beserta wangi yang aneh yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Sebelum seluruh kekuatanku pulih… Aku harus 'minum' terlebih dahulu…."jawab Renji sambil mengendus pergelangan tangan Byakuya, kemudian ia terus naik sambil mengendus dan berhenti di leher Byakuya.

"Aku mengerti, tapi.. Bisakah kau menggigit ditempat lain seperti urat nadiku atau yang lain????"tanya Byakuya, jantungnya berdetak kencang saat tubuh dingin itu menyentuhnya. Renji menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa…. Itu sudah menjadi bagian dari persetujuan…. Kalau kau sudah menyetujuina, aku bisa menggigitmu dimanapun aku mau… Lagipula bau yang tercium lebih kuat datangnya dari sini…"ujar Renji.

* * *

CHAP 10

-END-

* * *

Kelar sudah chap 10… Jauh amat yah….. XDDD

Akhirnya, sang Vampir telah menunjukkan identitas aslinya yaitu.. ABARAI-KUN~~~!!! YAY!!! –Renji fan girl-

Ada Kerajaan lagi nih… XDDDD

As usual, I just wanna say: Thanks for readers and reviewers!!!! I NGELAP YOU!!! (baca: I Love you)

Phillip: Saya nemu Xing Li di Wikipedia kalau tidak salah…

Buat IchiRuki, IshiOri, and the other Bleach pairing is coming soon!!!! Lagi bagiannya si Vampir buat eksis nih!!! XDDD

Review!!!!


	11. Uncovered Secrets

Chap 11

Byakuya terus menahan napasnya dari bau aneh yang keluar dari tubuh Renji.

"Ada apa?? Kau merasa asing dengan bau ini???"tanya Renji. Byakuya diam tak membalas. Renji tersenyum padanya.

"Tentu saja… Inilah kami… Para Vampir, mempunyai aroma tersendiri yang digunakan sewaktu berhadapan dengan mangsa…."bisik Renji. Byakuya sudah tak kuat menahan lagi, akhirnya ia kembali bernapas. Akan tetapi aroma itu terhirup olehnya dan membuat sekujur tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan tak mampu bergerak. Seluruh ototnya mengeras dan ia merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu, ini bukan hanya sekedar bau biasa…. Udara di sekitarku akan bercampur dan akhirnya terhirup oleh mangsa kemudian membuatnya tak bisa bergerak, bahkan satu jari sekalipun… Singkatnya, ini adalah racun."ucap Renji dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat. Renji meraih beberapa helai di Kanan leher Byakuya. Kemudian ia memindahkannya pelan sehingga tidak menutupi leher Byakuya, lalu ia menempelkan bibirnya yang dingin disana. Perlahan ia membuka mulutnya dan menusukkan taringnya. Byakuya memejamkan matanya sambil menahan rasa sakit yang perlahan-lahan semakin menjadi-jadi. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Byakuya berusaha menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Renji menjauh darinya. Tapi Renji menahan kedua tangannya.

"Kau yang mengatakannya sendiri padaku kalau kau membutuhkan bantuanku, kalau sudah begitu kau harus menuruti apa mau ku…"bisik Renji.

Karena tak kuat setelah darahnya banyak terhisap perlahan pandangan Byakuya mulai kabur dan samar, terus begitu sampai semuanya gelap. Kemudian, Byakuya tak sadarkan diri…

* * *

Orihime, Chad, Uryuu beserta teman-teman mereka dari desa berkumpul didepan Istana. Kabar tentang kerajaan mereka yang sedang berperang telah tersebar luas dan sampai ke telinga mereka. Di sana sudah ada beberapa prajurit tambahan yang akan berangkat ke perkemahan bersama mereka.

"Jadi, kudengar Ginrei-sama dipanah oleh orang dari Kerajaan Selatan. Apa kau tahu siapa ia?"tanya Orihime pada salah seorang prajurit wanita berambut abu-abu, Isane Kotetsu.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi kudengar ia seorang pemanah handal berambut putih. Dan kudengar juga ia adalah seseorang yang cukup dikenal di Kerajaan Timur ini."ujarnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Uryuu melebarkan matanya. Chad menyadari kalau Uryuu terkejut.

"Ada apa?"tanya Chad. Uryuu menengok kearahnya dan menggeleng.

"Ti..tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."balas Uryuu gugup. Chad diam menatapnya dibalik poni coklatnya.

"Kau tak perlu gugup, kau 'kan sudah terbiasa berperang."ujar Chad. Uryuu berpura-pura terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Iya, kau benar…"dusta Uryuu. Chad ikut tertawa kecil bersamanya, setelah itu keduanya kembali terdiam.

'Bukannya aku gugup karena tidak terbiasa berperang, tapi aku merasa kalau pemanah yang disebut-sebut barusan itu adalah seseorang yang telah lama hilang… Dari desa ini….'batin Uryuu. Ekspresinya tidak jelas, sepertinya ia akan menghadapi seseorang yang ia kenal.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka semua berangkat bersama-sama menuju perkemahan……

* * *

Pasukan Gabungan Kerajaan Barat dan Utara sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Kerajaan Selatan. Tiba-tiba Rukia berlari dan berhenti didepan mereka semua.

"Ada apa Rukia?"tanya Kisuke heran sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aku baru ingat!!! Kalau kita berbelok ke arah kiri dari sini, kita bisa menemukan perkemahan kerajaan Timur dalam waktu 10 menit!!!!!"jelas Rukia. Kisuke menghela napasnya.

"Haaaah… Rukia, kau tidak bisa menunda waktu lagi. Kalau kau tetap memaksa kami untuk kesana, kelompok ini akan kubagi dua."ujar Urahara santai. Ekspresi Rukia berubah menjadi kecewa. Ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap lurus kearah langit, tiba-tiba matanya melebar dan ia mengangkat tangannya lalu menunjuk kearah langit di belakang Urahara. Urahara menengok ke belakang, ada seekor Elang datang dengan sebuah surat terikat di kaki kirinya. Urahara mengangkat lengan kirinya ke udara dan Elang itu hinggap diatasnya. Urahara melepaskan ikatan pada kaki Elang itu dan mengambil surat tersebut. Tanpa diperintah, Elang itu mendadak terbang meninggalkan mereka. Mereka yang berada cukup jauh dibelakang Urahara langsung beramai-ramai menghampirinya.

"Apa isi surat itu?"tanya Yumichika semangat. Urahara membaca kode-kode yang tertera dalam pesan secara teliti, kemudian menerjemahkannya didalam kepalanya. Ia terkejut saat menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Kerajaan Timur. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Kisuke?"tanya Tosen penasaran.

"Ini gawat…"ucapnya, tangannya bergetar saat memegang kertas tersebut. Sikapnya membuat yang lain semakin penasaran dan kebingungan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan semua ini dan kau, Urahara????!!! Jangan buat kami bingung!!!!!"protes Kenpachi sambil meremas pedangnya.

"Begini, ada kabar buruk dari Kerajaan Timur. Ginrei-san terkena panah dan ia terluka berat, akan tetapi Unohana-san beserta pasukan medis berhasil menyembuhkannya…."

"Yah, bagus kalau ia selamat. Lalu apa kabar buruknya?????"tanya Yumichika sambil memainkan bilah pedangnya, tanpa sengaja ujungnya mengenai pipi Yachiru dan membuatnya terluka. Yachiru menatapnya tajam, Yumichika terdiam takut sambil menelan liur. Kemudian Yachiru mengusapkan jari-jari mungilnya diatas luka tersebut, dalam sekejap luka itu lenyap tanpa bekas.

"Kau pikir kau bisa melukaiku????"tanya Yachiru kesal, Yumichika tersenyum padanya dan mengangkat bahu.

"Jangan bercanda kalian berdua, diamlah!"pinta Yylfordt. Mereka berdua pun langsung membeku ditempat.

"Kabar buruknya adalah, mereka memprediksikan bahwa Kerajaan Selatan tidak akan menyerang armada perang milik Kerajaan Timur untuk yang kedua kalinya…."Urahara kembali melanjutkan sambil memasang wajah serius. Rukia tersentak mendengarnya, ia berlari kearah Urahara dan berhenti menghadapnya.

"Nii-sama!!!!!"serunya. Matanya berair seolah ingin menangis. Urahara menangguk.

"Ya, mereka akan langsung mencari Kuchiki Byakuya dan menangkapnya."ujar Urahara. Rukia menarik tangan Urahara dan berjalan maju dengan cepat, yang lain mengikuti dibelakang.

"Hei, mau kemana kita????!!!"tanya Urahara pada Rukia. Rukia menggigit bibirnya, ia tampak sangat cemas, keringat dingin bercucuran dari tubuhnya, bahkan Urahara bisa merasakan tangannya dingin dan basah.

"Kita akan langsung ke Kerajaan Selatan, aku khawatir mereka akan langsung melancarkan serangan pada Istana karena Armada Perang meminta Nii-sama untuk berlindung disana!!!!!!"ujar Rukia. Urahara mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa…"belum selesai Urahara berbicara, Nemu yang berada jauh dibelakang berjalan cepat hingga berada sejajar dengan Urahara.

"Ia bisa membaca pikiran, Kisuke-sama."bisik Nemu. Urahara langsung menoleh kearah Nemu dan memberikan tatapan tak percaya padanya, Nemu mengangguk dengan ekspresi datar.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh."ucap Nemu. Tiba-tiba Grimmjaw berjalan menerobos mereka, ia berlari dan menghampiri Rukia. Melepaskan pegangan Rukia pada Urahara dan menaruh kedua tangannya pada pundak Rukia.

"Rukia!!!! Jangan bertindak gegabah!!!! Keinginannmu yang ingin menghampiri perkemahan tadi itu benar!!! Kita butuh pasukan dalam jumlah besar!!! Kerajaan Selatan punya pasukan dalam jumlah banyak sekali, kalau hanya kita saja mungkin bisa menjatuhkan beberapa dari mereka. Tapi itu tidak akan menjamin apakah kita akan selamat, masih ada banyak koneksi bantuan yang mereka miliki!!! Mereka dapat menghubungi penjahat-penjahat tingkat atas kapanpun!!!!!!"ucap Grimmjaw. Kata-katanya membuat Rukia terdiam dan menatapnya kosong. Ia tidak dapat membalas kata-kata Grimmjaw untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Yang lain hanya diam menyaksikan dari kejauhan. Kenpachi duduk sila diatas tanah sambil melipat tangannya.

"Aaargh!!! Kemana sebenarnya kita ini???!!! Sejak tadi tujuannya belum jelas, kapan ini semua akan berakhir???!!"protes Kenpachi kesal sambil menusuk-nusuk tanah dengan pedangnya berkali-kali. Yachiru melompat kearahnya dan tersenyum dihadapannya, Kenpachi memasang ekspresi datar melihatnya.

"Sabarlah Ken-chan, Grimmjaw sedang meminta Rukia-chan untuk pergi ke perkemahan Kerajaan Timur terlebih dahulu!!!! Semoga saja, ini akan menentukan kemana kita pergi…"ucap Yachiru penuh harap. Kenpachi membalasnya dengan gumaman. Tak lama kemudian, Urahara membalikkan badannya menghadap mereka semua dan melambaikan tangan.

"Ooooi, kita akan pergi ke perkemahan Kerajaan Timur sekarang!!!!!!"serunya. Kenpachi langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju mereka yang telah berada cukup jauh dari mereka berdua, Yachiru yang ditinggalkan langsung berdiri dan melompat keatas pundak Kenpachi.

Matahari semakin hari semakin naik hingga akhirnya mencapai puncak, cahayanya semakin menyengat dan suhunya semakin panas. Yachiru mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk melindungi dirinya. Kulitnya yang pucat pasi itu terasa terbakar terkena sinar matahari, ia agak menyipitkan mata merah darahnya sambil menahan sakit. Kenpachi yang menyadari hal ini langsung mengambil Yachiru dari pundaknya, merobek jubah hitamnya yang ia kenakan. Kemudian memberikannya pada Yachiru. Yachiru menerimanya dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan itu. Kemudian Kenpachi menaruhnya kembali di pundaknya.

"Terima kasih…"bisik Yachiru pelan sambil tersenyum dan bersender pada kepala Kenpachi.

"Tak apa, lagipula kau bisa mati karena hangus jika terkena sinar matahari."balas Kenpachi. Yachiru masih tersenyum pada Kenpachi.

"Jadi, Ken-chan sudah tahu kalau aku ini bukan manusia????"tanya Yachiru santai, Kenpachi mengangguk. Yachiru tertawa kecil begitu juga Kenpachi.

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi yang suka menyerang para penjaga Istana hingga nyaris mati kehabisan darah selain kau."jawab Kenpachi. Tawa Yachiru makin keras, tapi hanya bagi mereka berdua. Kemudian Kenpachi melirik Yachiru dengan sebelah matanya yang kecil.

"Aku tahu kalau kau ini bukan manusia tapi sebenarnya, kau ini apa?"tanya Kenpachi. Yachiru menyeringai lebar, menampakkan gigi-gigi mungilnya, terdapat beberapa gigi taring yang amat tajam, lidahnya berwarna coklat pucat, menandakan sekali kalau ia bukan manusia. Setelah melihatnya, Kenpachi mengangguk, sepertinya ia mengerti sesuatu.

"Jadi, kau seorang Vampir?"tanya Kenpachi. Yachiru mengangguk semangat.

"Ya, kau benar!!! Tapi, tenang saja. Kami sudah kebal terhadap manusia, jadi kami tidak akan menyakiti kalian. Walau aku menyerang para penjaga karena melihat mereka berdarah…"balas Yachiru semangat.

"'Kami'???? Berarti kau tidak sendiri???? Dimana kalian tinggal???"tanya Kenpachi. Yachiru mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, kalau kami terpisah mungkin aku sudah membantai kalian semua sendiri sekarang ini. Kami tinggal didalam hutan menuju gunung Naga di tempat pertama kali kau memungutku!!!"jelas Yachiru. Kenpachi memutar rekaman ingatannya sambil terus berjalan ke depan, ia mengingat bagaimana ia bisa menemukan dan memungut Yachiru.

**=Flashback=**

Kenpachi sedang berjalan-jalan didalam hutan menuju gunung Naga. Kepingan salju menari-nari di udara dan mendarat dengan lembut kemudian meleleh diatas Kenpachi yang berdarah amat panas. Ia sengaja berada di hutan hari ini karena merasa bosan dengan Istananya, ia berniat mendaki gunung Naga ini untuk bersenang-senang yaitu bertarung dengan Naga yang ada di puncak sana.

Sesampainya disana, ia melihat sesosok naga besar bersayap seperti kelelawar. Kakinya mencengkeram sesuatu, yang ternyata adalah seorang anak kecil berambut Pink, Yachiru. Naga tersebut hendak menjadikan Yachiru sebagai santapannya. Tak tega melihat seseorang menjadi korban, Kenpachi langsung berlari menghampiri naga tersebut. Langkahnya yang berat beserta tubuhnya yang besar membuat sang naga dengan mudah menyadari kehadirannya. Naga itu menggesekkan kakinya berkali-kali diatas batu yang menjadi lantai tempat tersebut, tak jauh dibelakangnya ada sebuah kolam yang berisi lahar gunung berapi. Kenpachi berniat membuat naga tersebut terjatuh dan masuk ke dalam sana.

Ia mengeluarkan tamengnya yang besar dari balik jubah hitamnya, lalu melapisi bagian depan tameng tersebut dengan minyak yang ia bawa. Ia berjalan menghampiri sang Naga, begitu juga dengan sang Naga. Mereka saling menghampiri satu sama lain. Tanpa disadari sang Naga berjalan dengan menyeret kakinya dan ia belum melepaskan Yachiru dari cengkeramannya. Terdengar rintihan Yachiru, Kenpachi benar-benar panas melihatnya. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung berlari dan melompat tinggi hingga bisa menyamai tinggi naga tersebut, kemudian ia mengeluarkan pedangnya dengan cepat. Sang Naga menyemburkan apinya, Kenpachi melindungi dirinya dengan tameng yang ia keluarkan, akibat ia melapisinya dengan minyak, tameng itu terbakar. Namun itu bukanlah sebuah masalah bagi Kenpachi, ia sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Ia membakar bilah pedangnya, kemudian menusukkan pedangnya yang panjang itu dengan cepat dan menembus sang Naga. Sang Naga meraung keras, raungannya membuat batu-batu di dinding tempat yang menyerupai goa itu berjatuhan. Kenpachi dengan cepat mengambil Yachiru dari kaki sang Naga yang sedang lengah dan berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Mereka berdua selamat, hanya saja Yachiru terluka cukup parah. Sepertinya sang Naga sudah menyiksanya habis-habisan jauh lebih lama sebelum Kenpachi datang dan menemukannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Kenpachi. Yachiru mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok…."balas Yachiru. Kenpachi mengeluarkan tas yang cukup besar dari balik jubahnya, kemudian mengambil beberapa peralatan medis dan hendak mengobati Yachiru.

"Tidak, tak usah!!! Luka ini akan sembuh dengan cepat!!!!"ujarnya setengah berteriak. Kenpachi menatapnya heran, baru kali ini ia melihat ada seseorang yang tak mau jika lukanya diobati.

"Yang benar saja, kau ini masih kecil…."ujar Kenpachi. Yachiru menggeleng, ia mengerutkan alisnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Asal kau tahu saja!!!!! Aku ini sudah hidup hampir 500 tahun!!!!"seru Yachiru karena merasa dirinya diremehkan.

**=End Of Flashback=**

Kenpachi telah selesai mengenang semua masa lalunya tentang pertemuannya dengan Yachiru untuk yang pertama kali. Ia melirik Yachiru yang masih bersender pada kepalanya.

"Kalian sudah 'kebal' terhadap manusia???? Lalu bagaimana dengan Vampir yang ada di Kerajaan Timur????"tanya Kenpachi penasaran. Mendadak senyuman di bibir Yachiru menghilang.

"Oh, dia…… Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya…."ucap Yachiru sinis sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Kenpachi menatapnya penasaran.

"Memangnya ada apa antara kau dengannya????"tanya Kenpachi.

* * *

Byakuya membuka matanya perlahan setelah cukup lama tak sadarkan diri akibat sang Vampir. Ia meraba lehernya, tangannya terhenti saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah, ternyata itu darah. Renji tetap membiarkan korbannya terluka walaupun ia telah selesai 'minum'. Byakuya memutar bola matanya, mencoba mengenali dimana ia berada, ia masih ada didalam ruangan rahasia. Spontan ia kaget karena ia tidak mendapati Renji disana, ia segera bangun dari tidurnya sambil menahan rasa sakit. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan, tiba-tiba ada seorang pelayan istana berlari menghampirinya dengan terengah-engah, wajahnya tampak ketakutan.

"Ada apa, Rikicchi???"tanya Byakuya. Rikicchi berhenti didepannya, kemudian menarik napas panjang.

"Byakuya-sama, ada sesuatu yang gawat dengan Hisana-sama!!!!!!"ucapnya. Mata Byakuya melebar.

"Ada apa memangnya?"tanya Byakuya sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ada orang aneh dikamar Hisana-sama!!!! Rambutnya panjang berwarna merah, matanya begitu menakutkan!!!!! Dan ia memilik taring-taring yang cukup panjang!!!!!!!"jelas Rikicchi ketakutan.

'Renji, apa yang dia inginkan….?????'batin Byakuya heran. Ia melihat kearah Rikicchi yang masih cukup trauma.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu, kau baik-baik saja????"tanya Byakuya. Rikicchi menggeleng.

"Ti…tidak, orang itu terlihat berbahaya!!! Melihatnya saja saya sudah tahu itu!!!! Sepertinya ia bukan manusia!!!!"jawab Rikicchi.

'Benar ternyata…….'batin Byakuya. Ia langsung berjalan meninggalkan Rikicchi.

"Mau kemana anda, Byakuya-sama?????!!!"tanya Rikicchi dari kejauhan.

"Aku mau menemui Hisana…"balas Byakuya sambil terus berjalan menjauh dari Rikicchi.

Byakuya menuruni tangga Menara Tengah, sesampainya diruang tengah ia langsung berbelok kearah Utara dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Gerakannya terhenti saat ia hendak membuka pintu, membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan jika ia telah masuk. Ia memeriksa apakah pedangnya masih ia pegang atau tidak, ternyata pedang itu masih menempel dipinggangnya. Kemudian ia memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya perlahan, ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa terkecuali Hisana yang sedang terbaring tenang diatas tempat tidurnya. Byakuya langsung menghampirinya, dan….

**BLAM**

Seseorang menutup pintu tersebut pelan, Byakuya membalikkan tubuhnya. ternyata Renji bersembunyi dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"Kau……"ucap Byakuya sinis. Renji yang bersender di pintu kayu itu membalasnya dengan tersenyum sinis pada Byakuya.

"Ada apa??? Kupikir kau tidak akan kemari…"kata Renji sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Hisana????!!!"tanya Byakuya sambil menggeram pelan.

"Wow… Jangan marah dulu, aku hendak menggigitnya tapi aku batalkan saat aku merasakan hawa kehadiranmu."jawab Renji dengan nada tak peduli. Byakuya berjalan menghampirinya kemudian menarik baju Renji.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak melukai siapapun termasuk dia jika aku memberikan darahku padamu!!!"ucap Byakuya emosi. Renji tertawa mendengar Byakuya.

"Ya, aku tahu itu…. Tapi aku tidak bisa tahan dengan aroma darah manusia yang lembut sepertinya, seperti cocaine yang membuatku terus ketagihan untuk mencium baunya, merasakan alirannya dibalik kulit itu dan merasakan nikmatnya."ucap Renji dengan nada sinis.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan???!!!!"tanya Byakuya sambil terus menahan emosinya. Renji menghela napasnya, tampak asap ungu tipis keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan teman lamaku, Aizen."jawabnya singkat. Mata Byakuya melebar tak percaya.

"Kau…!!!!!!"

"Dan aku ingin menyatukan kembali para Vampir yang tinggal di daerah Utara negeri ini yang sudah terpisah selama beratus-ratus tahun."sambung Renji.

"Kau tidak sendiri????!!!! Ada vampire-vampire yang lain???!!"tanya Byakuya tak percaya. Renji menyeringai lebar.

"Ya, beberapa dari mereka ada yang tinggal di Kerajaan-kerajaan di negeri ini. Seperti Kusajishi Yachiru salah satunya."ujar Renji.

"Yachiru??? Dia berasal dari Kerajaan Utara, dia masih kecil!!! Kau jangan berbohong!!!"seru Byakuya pada Renji. Renji memutar bola matanya.

"Terserah kau mau percaya padaku atau tidak, tapi ia memang seorang vampire, dan ia adalah salah satu vampire yang kuat dan tangguh. Wujud aslinya jauh lebih besar daripada yang kau lihat, ia terkurung dalam tubuh seorang anak kecil yang meninggal akibat diserang oleh kawanan serigala di hutan menuju gunung Naga."jelas Renji. Byakuya diam tak berkutik, namun ia tetap mendengarkan penjelasan Renji.

"Di Kerajaan Utara, sebenarnya ada 5 orang vampire yang menyamar menjadi manusia. Tapi yang kedoknya baru terbongkar hanyalah Yachiru, yang lain adalah Tesla, Nova, Neliel Tu, dan Toushiro Hitsugaya. Awalnya mereka tinggal di Kerajaan Utara dan mulai menyebar ke seluruh pelosok negeri. Mereka sudah kebal terhadap manusia, akibat terlalu lama menyamar bahkan mereka hampir lupa kalau mereka adalah vampire. Sungguh lemah…."hina Renji di akhir kalimat.

"Apa kau bilang???!!! Mereka masih jauh lebih baik daripada kau yang licik dan kejam ini!!!!!"balas Byakuya. Renji menngernyitkan alisnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kemudian ia melepaskan pegangan Byakuya padanya dan melemparnya ke pojok ruangan. Lalu Renji melesat cepat menuju Hisana yang masih belum sadarkan diri, ia merah tangan Hisana, kemudian mengusap pipinya dengan lembut.

"Wanita seperti ini yang seharusnya menjadi medium-ku…. Entah kenapa, si pendeta brengsek Ichimaru itu yang menyegelku didalam tubuhmu…."bisik Renji. Byakuya terkejut bukan main.

"Ja….jadi kau… disegel kedalam tubuhku???!!!!"tanya Byakuya tak percaya. Renji menatapnya sinis.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah ada didalam tubuhmu jauh sejak kau masih kecil. Aku sengaja membuatmu baru menyadari keberadaanku saat kau bertemu dengan pemuda kerajaan Selatan itu karena aku bosan, sangat bosan… Aku ingin melihat darah mengalir deras, jadi aku sengaja mengendalikan tubuhmu."ucap Renji panjang lebar. Ia mencibir pelan.

"Lalu, sebenarnya aku juga ingin menguasai seluruh tubuhmu untuk menyerang istrimu ini. Tapi niat itu kubatalkan karena aku ingin menyentuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri."ujar Renji. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Hisana.

"Hentikaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"seru Byakuya.

* * *

"Jadi, ia dibuang dari kelompok hanya karena ambisi???"tanya Kenpachi pada Yachiru. Yachiru mencibir kesal.

"Hah??? 'Hanya'??? Kau bilang itu 'hanya karena'???? Apa kau tahu???!! Ia nyaris saja membunuh seorang manusia yang kami tolong!!!!!!"balas Yachiru. Kenpachi merasa penasaran dengan seseorang yang berhasil bertahan hidup dikelilingi vampir.

"Manusia??? Siapa itu??"tanya Kenpachi. Yachiru menopang dagunya diatas telapak tangan.

"Ia sekarang sudah menjadi prajurit Armada Perang Kerajaan Timur, ia adalah Hisagi Shuuhei."balas Yachiru.

"Bagaimana ia bisa bersama kalian???? Apa ia mengenal vampir di Kerajaan Timur?????"tanya Kenpachi. Yachiru menggeleng.

"Tidak, ia tidak tahu kalau kami vampir. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau yang diincar oleh Aizen adalah vampir yang ada di Kerajaan Timur!!!!"balas Yachiru. Kenpachi melirik kearahnya, Yachiru mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahu nama vampir itu????"tanya Kenpachi. Yachiru menghela napas.

"Tidak semudah itu, sekali kita menyebut namanya, ia akan menyadari kita membicarakannya. Kalau hanya sekedar asal-usulnya, itu tak akan berpengaruh banyak."jawab Yachiru. Saat keduanya mengakhiri pembicaraan, mereka sudah sampai di perkemahan Kerajaan Timur. Beberapa prajurit sudah berbaris dan menyambut mereka. Urahara mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Tak usah terlalu formal, bersikap seperti biasa saja."ucap Urahara, mereka semua mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan kembali aktivitas mereka. Rukia berlari ke seluruh perkemahan, mencari seseorang. Ia melirik kesana-kemari. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang menghampirinya dari belakang, ia memegang kedua pundak Rukia.

"Kau mencariku????"tanya orang itu. Rukia melirik kearahnya, ia tersenyum lebar dan memeluknya.

"Ichigo!!!!!"seru Rukia senang. Ichigo membelai Rukia dengan tangannya yang besar.

"Sudah cukup lama kita tidak berjumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu???"tanya Ichigo. Rukia mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian tersenyum padanya.

"Maafkan aku, kau pasti sangat khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja…. Grimmjaw yang menyelamatkanku, kemudian aku dibawa oleh Yoruichi-san ke Kerajaan Barat dan menetap disana untuk beberapa lama. Setelah Kerajaan Barat dan Selatan bergabung, mereka bersama-sama kemari untuk membantu kerajaan kita."jelas Rukia panjang lebar. Ichigo tersenyum hangat setelah mendengar kata-kata Rukia, membuatnya merona.

"Tak apa, yang penting kau selamat…. Aku sungguh ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Grimmjaw karena telah menjagamu…"ujar Ichigo jujur. Kejujuran itu makin diperkuat dari sorot matanya yang lembut.

"Ichigo….."Saat Rukia hendak mengatakan sesuatu…

"RUKIA!!!!! KUROSAKI-KUUUN!!!!"seru Orihime yang memeluk Rukia dari belakang. Rukia terkejut bukan main, jantungnya berdetak amat kencang dan nafasnya tak beraturan. Rukia membalikkan badannya menghadap Orihime, tangannya masih diletakkan diatas dadanya sambil mengatur napas.

"I.. Inoue…. Kau membuatku kaget saja…. Ba…bagaimana kau bisa kesini????"tanya Rukia.

"Kerajaan meminta pasukan tambahan, karenanya beberapa warga desa beserta prajurit yang tersisa digabungkan kemudian dikirim kemari."jawab seseorang dibelakang Ichigo. Otomatis Ichigo terkejut, dengan terburu-buru ia membalikkan badannya. Ternyata sudah ada Uryuu dan Chad dibelakangnya.

"I..shida!!!! Kau membuat jantungku nyaris copot saja!!!!"protes Ichigo. Uryuu membalasnya dengan tersenyum setengah.

"Fuh… Dasar…"ucapnya santai. Ichigo menaikkan satu alisnya, kemudian tersenyum setengah pada Uryuu. Tiba-tiba Hinamori menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf semuanya, tapi sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat. Jadi bersiap-siaplah…."ujarnya sambil membungkukkan badannya. Setelah itu ia bangun dan berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Waktu begitu cepat yah… Rasanya baru sebentar kita bertemu, tapi harus berpisah lagi…."kata Chad pelan. Yang lain tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Ya, kau benar…. Kalau begitu kita harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya!!!!"balas Orihime. Setelah itu mereka semua berpisah, Ichigo beserta teman-temannya dari desa ikut bergabung dalam kelompok penyerangan. Sedangkan Rukia diminta untuk kembali ke Istana ditemani oleh Yachiru, yang sebenarnya memaksa para petinggi Kerajaan Timur agar bisa bertemu kembali dengan Renji. Setelah itu, mereka semua berangkat menuju Istana Kerajaan Selatan.

Di Kerajaan Selatan, Aizen sedang berbicara dengan pemanah berambut putih yang tak dikenal itu…

"Sudah bertahun-tahun kau meninggalkan daerah Timur, dan kau berani memanah raja mu sendiri.. Dasar kau ini.."ucap Aizen sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Pemanah itu tersenyum setengah dan memberikan tatapan tidak peduli.

"Aku memanahnya bukan karena benci, tapi karena kurasa kau butuh bantuan, Aizen…"ujarnya. Aizen tersenyum sambil meliriknya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, tepat sekali waktunya. Apa Cuma kebetulan atau kau memang mendengar kami berperang???"tanya Aizen. Pemanah itu mencibir pelan.

"Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kau lontarkan membuatmu terdengar seperti tak ingin kutolong. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apapun soal perang ini, aku hanya kebetulan sedang melewati Istanamu dan mendengar suara pedang beradu. Jadi aku segera datang kemari, tapi saat aku memanjat ke jendela karena semua gerbang dijaga oleh Kerajaan Timur, aku melihatmu sedang bertarung dengan Ginrei, aku tahu saat itu kau benar-benar terdesak, jadi aku langsung memanahnya tanpa ragu-ragu."jelas orang itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Aizen memanggil semua anak buahnya, dalam hitungan detik mereka semua sudah ada didalam ruangan itu.

"Ada apa, ayah???"tanya Apache ketus saat melihat pemanah itu sedang ada bersama Aizen. Aizen memalingkan wajahnya kearah Apache, mulutnya bergerak-gerak pelan membentuk sebuah pesan. Apache terdiam dan melipat tangannya.

"Jadi, mau kemana kita setelah ini????"tanya pemanah itu santai.

"Mau kemana kita setelah ini??? Kau pikir kita bisa bepergian dengan pekhianatanmu itu???"tanya Aizen sambil mengerutkan alisnya, sorot matanya tajam. Pemanah itu mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"tanyanya.

**ZRAK**

"Apa maksudmu??? Kalau begitu apa maksudnya ini???"tanya Ulquiorra, sebelah tangannya mengunci kedua tangan sang pemanah. Sebelahnya lagi merebut anak panah yang disembunyikannya dengan kasar.

"Kau pikir, kau bisa membodohi kami???"tanya Aizen ketus. Pemanah itu terdiam. Ulquiorra mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengarahnya dileher sang pemanah.

"Tentu saja tidak, apa kau bodoh??? Ada banyak pasang mata yang mengawasimu disini!!!!!"ujar Ulquiorra ketus. Pemanah itu terdiam takut sambil menelan liurnya.

"Pengkhiatanmu, berakhir hanya sampai disini."ucap Aizen pelan, ia mengangkat tangannya kemudian menurunkannya, pertanda ia menyuruh anak buahnya turun untuk membunuh pemanah itu.

"Kau salah, Aizen… Kaulah yang akan berakhir…."ucap seseorang dari arah yang berlawanan, Aizen terkejut dan membalikkan badannya, seluruh anak buahnya sudah ditahan oleh masing-masing anggota pasukan gabungan 3 kerajaan itu.

Ulquiorra berniat untuk membunuh pemanah itu, tapi…

"Kau tidak bisa semudah itu, membunuh ayahku…."ucap Uryuu. Ulquiorra memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau kau berani menggerakan tubuhmu bahkan satu jaripun, panah beracun ini akan menembus jantungmu."ancam Uryuu. Ulquiorra terdiam, kemudian ia terkekeh.

"Hahahaha…. Dasar kau ini, benar-benar bodoh!!!!!"hina Ulquiorra. Dengan liar ia menusukkan panah yang ia rebut kedalam tubuh pemanah tersebut.

"Ayah!!!!!!!"seru Uryuu. Setelah puas, ia menghadang Uryuu yang hendak menghampiri sang pemanah.

"Minggir kau!!!!!"usir Uryuu. Ulquiorra menatapnya sinis, kemudian menyeringai lebar.

"Kenapa???? Kenapa kau tidak menghiraukanku saja dan langsung berlari menyelamatkan sampah yang kau sebut 'ayah'???? Apa kau takut padaku????"tanya Ulquiorra meremehkan. Uryuu naik darah, ia langsung menjatuhkan panah dan busurnya. Ia langsung menarik pedangnya yang menggantung dipunggungnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan panah dan busur???? Apa kau bosan??? Atau kau bertambah lemah???"tanya Ulquiorra sambil memancing amarah Uryuu. Tanpa segan-segan Uryuu menebas pundak Ulquiorra, darah hijau mengalir deras dan membasahi pakaian Ulquiorra. Ia pun berhenti tertawa, ekspresinya serius.

"Jadi kau bersungguh-sungguh????"tanya Ulquiorra. Uryuu diam tak membalas sambil terus mengayunkan pedangnya, saat pedang itu hampir memotong lehernya, Ulquiorra menahannya dengan jarinya.

"Siapa yang mengatakan kalau aku main-main??? Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam kalau kau sampai menyakiti ayahku!!!!!!"ucapan Uryuu semakin keras seiring dengan emosinya yang makin membara.

Grimmjaw yang tidak melakukan apa-apa, dengan segera mencari Aizen ditengah keramaian. Ia berlari menelusuri ruangan, ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disana. Dengan cepat matanya melihat dan mencari-cari, ia menemukan Aizen sedang berlari menujuk puncak Istana, Grimmjaw langsung cepat-cepat berlari menyusulnya.

"Tak kusangka, aku akan berperang melawan adik kandungku sendiri…."ujar Yylfordt sambil tersenyum meremehkan dan menahan serangan pedang Szayel. Szayel balas tersenyum padanya.

"Kenapa??? Kau takut kalah??? Itu hal yang normal terjadi."Szayel mengayunkan pedangnya dan kedua bilah pedang itu bertemu dengan kasar dan saling membentur dengan keras, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi benturan yang tinggi dan melengking.

"Takut??? Untuk apa aku takut dengan anak yang suka mengekor di kakiku jika ada serigala yang menghampirinya sewaktu berburu???"tanya Yylfordt sambil menahan tawanya. Merasa dirinya dihina, Szayel menggerakkan pedangnya tanpa ragu hingga nyaris memotong tangan Yylfordt.

* * *

Ditengah perjalanan menuju Istana Kerajaan Timur, seorang pemuda bermasker menghalangi Rukia dan Yachiru yang sedang terburu-buru.

"Siapa kau???!!!!"tanya Rukia setengah marah sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Ia hendak maju untuk memukulnya, namun ditahan Yachiru. Ia menatap pemuda itu tajam, pemuda itu tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Kau masih mengenalku rupanya…"ujar pemuda itu. Yachiru menyunggingkan senyum lembut dan berlari kearahnya lalu memeluknya seperti anak kecil.

"Nova!!!!! Lama tak berjumpa!!!!"seru Yachiru, suaranya menggelegar dan mengguncangkan tanah hingga membuat Rukia ketakutan.

"Ano..Yachiru-chan… Kita harus segera ke Istana, kau tahu 'kan kalau Nii-sama sedang dalam bahaya."ucap Rukia sambil berjalan menghampirinya. Yachiru membalikkan badannya dan menghadap kearah Rukia. Ia menarik tangan Rukia dan mendekatkannya pada Nova.

"Nova, ini dia putri Kerajaan Timur itu."ujar Yachiru pada Nova.

"Perkenalkan, aku Nova. Kau ini Kuchiki Rukia 'kan?"ujar Nova sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada Rukia. Rukia terdiam dan menatapnya kosong.

"Ada apa?"tanya Nova. Rukia menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Rasanya kau ini tinggal di desa, benar 'kan???"tanya Rukia balik padanya. Nova tersentak, kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Iya, aku yang ada di toko Muffin milik Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau masih ingat padaku ternyata…"ujar Nova sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau di toko, kau tidak memakai masker. Kenapa kau malah membuatku mencurigaimu sekarang???"tanya Rukia. Pertanyaannya itu benar-benar membuat Nova bingung.

"Ehm, begini… Sebenarnya, aku ini adalah seorang mata-mata dari Kerajaan Utara yang menetap di pedesaan daerah Timur. Aku telah mendengar semuanya, dan aku kemari untuk menemani kalian kembali ke Istana."ujar Nova. Ia menjulurkan tangannya seolah-olah mengajak Rukia dan Yachiru untuk pergi bersamanya. Rukia menerimanya, tiba-tiba Nova menariknya dan menggendong Rukia di punggungnya, dengan cepat ia melompat diantara pohon-pohon besar didalam hutan lebat, Yachiru ikut disebelahnya.

Rukia memperhatikan Nova diam-diam, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari yang biasa ia temui di toko. Kulitnya jauh lebih pucat dibandingkan biasanya, warna matanya semakin terang. Tubuhnya amat dingin, Rukia seperti merasakan es kering menyentuh kulitnya, begitu dingin dan menyakitkan.

* * *

"Ukh…"Byakuya menahan Renji yang hendak menyerang Hisana dengan tangannya. Ia mengunci leher Renji sekuat tenaga, namun apadaya, bagai memeluk marmer yang begitu berat. Namun usahanya tidak sia-sia, ia berhasil menjauhkan Renji dari Hisana. Renji meliriknya kesal. Tanpa ia sadari, Hisana telah membuka matanya perlahan. Ia terkejut melihat Byakuya dan Renji saling menatap tajam.

"Bya..Byakuya-sama…!!!"panggil Hisana terkejut, Byakuya melirik kearahnya, begitu juga Renji.

"Lari, Hisana!!!!!!!"seru Byakuya. Ia tersentak, kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung berlari kearah pintu. Renji dengan segera mencegahnya dan memeluk Hisana erat.

"Mau kemana kau????"tanya Renji santai, tatapannya tajam dan menusuk. Hisana tak dapat bergerak, ia begitu takut, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Renji dan menatap Byakuya penuh ketakutan. Byakuya menghampiri Renji, Renji mengangkat satu tangannya, bermaksud menahan Byakuya, namun Byakuya dengan cepat menyambarnya dan menahannya.

"Lepaskan dia!!!!"pinta Byakuya kasar. Renji menatapnya tajam dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak akan, kecuali kau bisa membuatku melepaskannya."balas Renji.

Rukia, Nova, dan Yachiru telah sampai didepan Istana. Dengan segera mereka langsung berlari kedalam Istana, didalamnya tak banyak yang menjaga. Istana hampir kosong dan tak terlindungi. Hanya ada beberapa orang didalamnya.

"Ano, Keigo-san. Dimana Nii-sama??!!!"tanya Rukia pada seorang penjaga Istana berambut coklat. Pemuda itu mendongak kearah Rukia.

"Ia ada diatas, di kamarnya tepatnya."jawab Keigo pelan. Rukia tidak membalasnya, dan ia langsung berlari ketengah Istana, dan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Byakuya.

Sesampainya diatas, ia tidak melihat ada siapa-siapa disana selain Rikicchi yang sedang berjalan penuh rasa ketakutan. Ia terus mencengkeram lengan bajunya, mulutnya terbuka dan keringat bercucuran dari dahinya. Rukia bersama yang lain menghampiri Rikicchi.

"Rikicchi!!!"seru Rukia. Rikicchi mengangkat wajahnya, wajahnya berbinar saat melihat Rukia menghampirinya.

"Rukia-san!!!!"balas Rikicchi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa???"tanya Rukia cemas. Rikicchi menggeleng.

"Byakuya-sama, ia sedang bertarung dengan makhluk berwujud berambut merah didalam kamarnya!!!!!!!"ujar Rikicchi. Nova dan Yachiru tersentak mendengarnya.

"Berambut merah……"ucap Yachiru, ia mengernyitkan alisnya. Nova mengangguk.

"Ya, itu dia…"ujar Nova. Ia langsung berlari dan berhenti didepan Rikicchi.

"Dimana letak kamar Byakuya Kuchiki????"tanyanya sambil memegang kedua pundak Rikicchi.

"A…ada diujung sana…"ujar Rikicchi sambil menunjuk kebelakang menggunakan jempolnya. Nova langsung melepaskan Rikicchi tanpa bicara apa-apa dan berlari meninggalkannya.

"Nova!!! Tunggu aku!!!"seru Yachiru sambil berlari mengejarnya. Rukia ikut mengejarnya dan meninggalkan Rikicchi.

"Kalian, tunggu aku!!!!!"

"Kau harus tahu satu hal, yaitu bahwa aku tidaklah bekerja sama dengan Aizen. Ia sebenarnya adalah seorang raja yang kemampuannya menarik perhatianku untuk memanfaatkannya."ucap Renji. Byakuya terdiam membeku.

"Jadi, ia sama sekali tidak bersalah. Dan kau memanfaatkannya!!!???? Dengan cara kotor apa kau membuatnya seperti ini???!!!!"tanya Byakuya setengah marah.

----

Aizen menghentikan pelariannya dipuncak Istana Kerajaan Selatan. Grimmjaw yang sedari tadi mengejarnya pun ikut berhenti. Aizen menyadari kehadirannya.

"Itu kau 'kan, Grimmjaw??? Tak usah bersembunyi, keluarlah…"kata Aizen. Grimmjaw pun keluar dari persembunyiannya, Aizen langsung membalikkan badannya. Ia menatap Grimmjaw marah.

"Kemarilah…"panggil Aizen.

----

"Ia adalah seorang Raja yang memiliki Prajurit perang dengan kekuatan mengagumkan, aku benar-benar menyukai hal tersebut. Jadi, aku memasukkan sebuah _noir_ hitam kedalam tubuhnya 9 tahun yang lalu."lanjut Renji ambil menyeringai setengah.

----

Grimmjaw menarik pedangnya, ia bersiaga jika tiba-tiba Aizen menyerangnya. Aizen membalikkan badannya, jadi wajahnya terlihat dengan jelas. Grimmjaw terkejut saat ia melihat sesuatu seperti cahaya hitam mengelilingi Aizen.

'Si…siapa dia??!!! Ia bukan ayah yang kukenal selama ini!!!'batin Grimmjaw. Saat ia melihat wajah Aizen, ia menemukan sesuatu didalam sorot matanya, sesuatu yang ternyata adalah kesedihan yang mendalam. Ia tahu kalau hati ayahnya sudah semakin gelap saat ini. Ia tetap memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Aizen.

"Ayah…."panggil Grimmjaw pelan.

"Siapa ayahmu???!!!! Aku tidak akan mengakui orang lemah sepertimu sebagai anakku!!!"balas Aizen ketus. Grimmjaw tidak menghiraukannya, ia terus berjalan dan saat beberapa senti lagi…. Aizen tiba-tiba maju sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Karena kau sudah berani kemari, AYO KITA SALING ADU PEDANG HINGGA SALAH SATU DARI KITA ADA YANG MATI!!!!!!!"seru Aizen semangat. Aizen langsung mengarahkan pedangnya, Grimmjaw segera menahannya dengan sebelah tangan, akibat tertekan bilah pedang tangan Grimmjaw terluka cukup dalam.

'Bunuh saja aku, untuk keselamatanmu…..'tiba-tiba terdengar bisikan di kepala Grimmjaw.

"Siapa itu???"gumam Grimmjaw. Ia menatap Aizen dalam-dalam.

'Bunuh saja aku, Grimmjaw….'bisikan itu terdengar lagi, kali ini datangnya dari Aizen. Memang bibirnya tidak bergerak, namun seolah-olah ia sedang berdiri disebelah Grimmjaw dan membisikkan itu ditelinganya.

"Itu kau…"ujar Grimmjaw. Aizen melepas serangannya dan mundur, gerak-geriknya menjadi semakin aneh sejak ada cahaya hitam itu. Grimmjaw menghampirinya sambil mengarahkan pedangnya ke Aizen.

----

**BRAKK**

Rukia dan Nova berusaha membuka pintu tersebut, namun tertahan karena ada Renji dibaliknya. Yachiru menyuruh mereka untuk mundur, kemudian ia menghela napasnya dan berlari kearah pintu tersebut kemudian mendorongnya. Renji dan Hisana juga Byakuya terhempas dari arah pintu.

"Nii-sama!!!! Nee-sama!!!"seru Rukia. Ia melihat kearah bawah, dan menemukan seorang pria berambut merah.

"Ka…kau, yang diruangan rahasia itu!!!!!!"kata Rukia gemetaran. Renji langsung bangkit dan membalikkan badannya.

"Ya, kau benar.. Apa ada yang salah dengan keberadaanku???"tanya Renji, ia menatap Rukia sebentar. Kemudian muncul lagi keinginannya untuk menghisap darah, kali ini ia hendak menjadikan Rukia sebagai korbannya. Ia berjalan kearah Rukia, Rukia mundur pelan-pelan. Kemudian sesuatu menahannya dari belakang. Ia menoleh kearah belakang, ia hampir lupa kalau ada Nova dan Yachiru dibelakangnya.

"Tentu saja, keberadaanmu itu memang sebuah kesalahan… Renji."ucap Yachiru. Renji tersenyum menyambut kehadiran dua orang sesamanya itu.

"Oh, kalian…. Lama tak berjumpa, makhluk-makhluk hina… Bagaimana keadaan Aizen disana???"tanya Renji. Yachiru dan Nova diam tak membalas.

"Kupikir, mereka sudah saling bunuh sekarang…"Renji menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Rukia terkejut mendengarnya.

"A..apa maksudmu dengan saling bunuh??!!!! Memang Grimmjaw membenci ayahnya, tapi tak mungkin ia mau membunuhnya!!!!"seru Rukia pada Renji. Renji menyeringai lebar mendengarnya.

"Huh, ternyata ia tak tahu. Kalau ia mau mengeluarkan _noir_ itu dari Aizen…"

----

Aizen sudah terkapar bersimbah darah, sedangkan Grimmjaw… Ia bersih tanpa ada darah setitikpun. Sebuah pedang besar yang ia pinjam dari Nel sudah siap ia tancapkan dijantung Aizen.

"Ayah…."panggil Grimmjaw, ia nyaris mengeluarkan air matanya. Aizen meliriknya, perlahan pandangannya melembut, sebuah senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

"Terima kasih, Grimmjaw…. Maafkan aku yang selama ini sering menyakitimu… Aku bukan seseorang yang pantas kau sebut 'ayah' karenanya…. Sesuatu membuatku tak sadarkan diri hingga aku menjadi jahat dan membuat semuanya jadi seperti ini…."jelas Aizen. Grimmjaw tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi.

"Nah, bunuhlah aku sekarang."pinta Aizen.

----

"Maka ia harus membunuh Aizen."sambung Renji.

"A..apa kau bilang??!!!!!"tanya Rukia tak percaya.

----

Grimmjaw menggigit bibir bawahnya, air matanya semakin mengalir deras.

"Cepatlah, Grimmjaw…. Sebelum _noir_ yang Renji masukkan dalam tubuhku ini mulai menguasaiku lagi…"lanjut Aizen. Grimmjaw menggeram kesal.

"Kenapa…??? Kenapa ayah ingin aku membunuh ayah??!!!! Ini sungguh tidak adil!!!!"kata Grimmjaw dengan suara serak. Senyuman di bibir Aizen tidaklah menghilang dan menjadi semakin lembut.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti anak-anakku, prajurit negeri ini…. Yang akan melindungi negeri ini hingga tetesan darah terakhir. Kau tak perlu menangis, kau sudah besar… Hatimu harus teguh…."ujar Aizen, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang penuh darah. Kemudian mengusap kepala Grimmjaw dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Sudah lama, aku tidak melakukan ini padamu.. Mungkin ini akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya…"bisik Aizen. Grimmjaw mengangguk, kemudian ia mengangkat pedangnya.

"Selamat Tinggal, ayah…."bisik grimmjaw penuh kesedihan. Aizenmengangguk padanya, senyumnya masih belum ia lepaskan.

"Ya, selamat tinggal."

**JRAKK**

Grimmjaw menancapkan pedang itu tepat di jantung Aizen, Aizen terbatuk dan mulutnya mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Ayah!!!"Grimmjaw memanggilnya, berniat untuk menolong. Tapi Aizen menahannya.

"Tidak..Tidak usah Grimmjaw… Biarkan aku begini. Ini kulakukan untuk menebus semua kesalahanku selama ini.."ujar Aizen. Grimmjaw semakin tak tahan, akhirnya ia mengeluarkan semua kesedihannya dengan menangis dan terisak.

"Semoga, kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu saat. Di suatu tempat, yang indah seperti surga…"

Grimmjaw mengangguk sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Selamat tinggal juga, Grimmjaw…"bisik Aizen pelan. Setelah itu ia tidak bergerak lagi. Grimmjaw menangisi kepergiannya sambil terus terduduk dan diam membeku.

* * *

CHAPTER 11

-END-

* * *

Hiks hiks, sediiih….. SEDIIIH!!! AMAT SEDIH!!!! *dihajar massa*

Uaaargh!!!! Saya beneran nangis baca ending chapter ini….

Emm.. Sebenarnya saya bukan hiatus yah, tapi internet belum dibayar!!! Mau post di warnet, kebayang virus yang bisa ledakkin CPU itu.. –Hii!!!!!-

Sekarang, udah aktif lagi!!! Yay!!! Banzai!!!!

Dhia: Eh??? Doujin?? Mmmm.. Diusahakan deh, cari referensi dulu nih.. Oh iya!!! Good news buatmu!!! Chara design buat Rukia ama Grimmjaw udah ku post di dA!!! Silahkan buka yah!!!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!! ^0^


End file.
